El Niño de la Profecía
by Hikari Hye
Summary: Akatsuki ha conseguido su objetivo y ahora el mundo está sumido en la desesperación y la miseria mientras las guerras continúan. El niño de la profecía desapareció hace quince años, pero el regreso de Naruto Uzumaki podría cambiarlo todo.
1. Chapter 1

El Niño de la Profecía

Capítulo 1

Entrenando el alma

Naruto se hallaba en el dominio de los sapos entrenando arduamente para controlar la energía de la naturaleza y aplicarla a sus técnicas. Esa mañana, Fugasaku y Gamakichi lo habían llevado a la entrada de una cueva sobre un río. La cueva tenía a ambos lados estatuas de sapos sosteniendo relojes de arena. El rubio miró las estatuas con algo de curiosidad y luego volteó hacia sus acompañantes desconcertado.

-¿Qué es éste lugar?-

-Esta cueva es un lugar de entrenamiento espiritual.- respondió Fugasaku.

-¿Huh? ¿Y qué voy a hacer en este lugar?-

-Entrarás, llegarás hasta el final y tratarás de regresar.- indicó el sapo anciano.

-Eso suena demasiado fácil ¿qué tiene eso de entrenamiento?-

-Volver no es tan fácil- le advirtió Gamakichi –Muchas personas llegan al final de la cueva y no son capaces de volver nunca de lo que encuentran ahí… muchos han preferido acabar con sus vidas ahí mismo.- le dijo en un tono tan lúgubre que hizo a Naruto tragar saliva.

-Si no puedes con la oscuridad de esa cueva… no podrás con lo que el resto del entrenamiento requiere.- tanteó Fugasaku, Naruto miró hacia la cueva e ingresó con una mirada determinada.

Conforme iba avanzando, Uzumaki notó que la luz se hacía cada vez menor hasta llegar a una completa oscuridad en la cual no podía ni ver la palma de su mano. Solamente escuchaba sus pasos sobre el agua y su respiración.

-Quizás esto no fue tan buena idea… ¿sigo yendo hacia delante?- se dijo antes de detenerse y voltear atrás, dándose cuenta que tampoco en esa dirección se veía luz alguna. –Seguiré hasta el final… ¡tengo que continuar hasta el final!- tomando aire continuó caminando hacia el frente. A los pocos segundos a Naruto le pareció escuchar una voz femenina cantando, y al mismo tiempo el sonido de explosiones, gritos, uno que otro llanto, y varias voces pronunciando los nombres de sus amigos casi al mismo tiempo. -¿Qué está pasando?- se preguntó, de pronto una luz al frente encegueció al rubio por un leve momento. Casi por inercia Naruto corrió hacia allá, pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en el dominio de los sapos.

El lugar donde Naruto estaba parado era un bosque completamente distinto a aquellos que rodeaban Konoha. Los troncos y las hojas eran de un color más oscuro de lo normal, y aunque era pleno día se veía algo siniestro. El chico caminó unos metros tratando de reconocer alguna cosa, cuando escuchó una explosión en el cielo y algo fue a estrellarse contra la cueva derribando algunas rocas y tapando la entrada.

-¡¿Qué fue eso dattebayo?!- gritó antes de correr de vuelta hacia la cueva, pero antes de llegar otra explosión parecida golpeó donde había caído la primera explosión, el impacto lanzó a Naruto varios metros hacia atrás. Cayó de espaldas en el suelo y desde esa posición pudo ver tres sombras más avanzando por entre las ramas de los árboles.

-¡Kazuki, ahí hay alguien!- gritó una voz femenina, al instante una de las figuras se echó para atrás aterrizando a un lado de Naruto.

-¡¿Neji?!- exclamó Naruto sorprendido al ver que quien se detuvo a su lado era un joven muy parecido a Neji pero vestido con una chaqueta negra y un pantalón azul pálido y su cabello recogido en una trenza. El muchacho se mostró sorprendido pero al instante tomó una actitud seria.

-No, mi nombre es Kazuki y estoy en medio de un trabajo. Eres ninja de Konoha ¿no? Como veo que estás bien, deberías ayudarnos.-

-Ah… ¡Claro! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó Naruto incorporándose de inmediato.

-Te lo explico en el camino, ven.- le ordenó y de un salto volvió a subirse a las ramas de un árbol, Naruto lo siguió y mientras saltaban Kazuki le señalaba a una de las figuras que estaban peleando. –Tratamos de atrapar al sujeto de cabello negro, el rubio idiota está de nuestra parte así que no lo ataques. El de las marionetas y la chica también están conmigo.-

-¡Bien! ¡Podré atacarlo usando lo que acabo de aprender en mi entrenamiento!- celebró Naruto golpeando el puño derecho en su palma izquierda, Kazuki sonrió al encontrar curioso el comportamiento del rubio. No tardaron mucho en encontrarse con los otros dos compañeros de Kazuki: una chica de ondulado cabello castaño oscuro sujeto en una coleta baja y vestida de azul, y un muchacho de cabello rojizo vestido con un saco largo color café y un uniforme de chuunin negro por debajo y con una protector de la aldea de la arena en su frente.

-Kariko, Ichiru, este chico es de Konoha y va a ayudarnos.- indicó Kazuki, aparentemente él era el líder.

-Hola- saludó la chica, al parecer Kariko era su nombre.

-Kazuki ¿puedes verlos con tu byakugan? Yo no alcanzo a verlos- preguntó Ichiru, el Hyuuga de inmediato activó su técnica.

-El enemigo está regresando, al parecer nuestro "nuevo camarada" está forzándolo a regresar.-

-¿Puedes predecir hacia donde se dirigirá?- quiso saber la chica, Kazuki señaló en una dirección y ella se separó del grupo para ir hacia allá.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando, dattebayo?- preguntó Naruto ya molesto por no saber qué era lo que hacían.

-Estamos tratando de atrapar al sujeto de cabello negro, es un agente de Akatsuki. Kariko irá a poner una trampa al lugar donde creemos que nuestro compañero lo llevará, deberías ir con ella y ayudarle a preparar una emboscada.- sugirió el Hyuuga. Naruto asintió y se fue en la misma dirección que Kariko, no tardó mucho en alcanzarla puesto que la chica se movía un poco más lento que él.

-Oh, hola de nuevo.- saludó ella -¿Vienes a ayudarme?-

-¡Sí! No te preocupes por nada, yo soy bastante fuerte.-

-No lo dudo- concedió la chica sonriendo antes de detenerse y bajar al suelo –Aunque yo solo pensaba crear una barrera de chakra para detenerlo y que los demás lo acorralen.-

-¿Barrera de chakra?-

Las explosiones que ocurrían a lo largo del bosque fueron acercándose más y más. Kariko arrojó un par de kunais a lo lejos e hizo algunos sellos con las manos antes de llevarse a Naruto a esconder detrás de unos arbustos. Los estallidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y el joven rubio miraba atento al frente esperando el momento para salir.

-Ahora.- susurró la chica formando el sello del tigre, al instante un muro azulado se levantó del suelo cubriendo la distancia marcada por los dos kunai. Una figura oscura se dio de frente con esta barrera y rebotó hacia atrás, Naruto supo que era momento de salir y así lo hizo, la pared desapareció al momento en que él se acercó, y Kariko también fue hacia el extraño. El rubio Uzumaki no perdió tiempo y acertó un puñetazo en la cara del sujeto cuando este recién se levantaba dejándolo inconsciente. Otra persona descendió desde la copa de un árbol y Naruto al verla de inmediato se colocó frente a Kariko de manera defensiva.

-¡Tú!- gritó señalando al hombre de largo cabello rubio que tenía en frente. -¡¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?!-

-¡Eso es lo que debería preguntar yo!- exclamó más que sorprendido el joven perteneciente a Iwa que Naruto reconocía como Deidara, un miembro de Akatsuki.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Kariko al miembro de Akatsuki, lo cual hizo que Naruto se confundiera más aún.

-Este mocoso viene de mi tiempo h´n.-

-¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?!- gritó Naruto furioso.

-¡Kariko!- llamó Kazuki llegando con Ichiru -¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo capturaron?-

-¡Kazuki! ¡¿Qué hace un miembro de Akatsuki aquí?!- exigió saber Naruto.

-¿Miembro de akatsuki? Te lo acabo de decir, tratamos de capturar al sujeto de cabello negro.-

-¡No me refiero a él! ¡Me refiero a éste sujeto!- dijo señalando a Deidara, quien estaba comenzando a irritarse.

-Ah, Deidara. Bueno, él no es miembro de Akatsuki desde hace más de quince años así que…-

-¡¿De qué estas hablando?! ¡Hace apenas unas semanas este sujeto atacó Suna y capturó a Gaara! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no es de Akatsuki?!-

-Tranquilízate por favor.- pidió Kariko sosteniendo a Naruto quien quería correr a matar al akatsuki que tenía enfrente

-¿Atacar Suna? Yo soy de Suna y nadie ha capturado a Kazekage-sama desde hace muchos años.- dijo Ichiru, Naruto definitivamente no entendía nada, Deidara suspiró para luego mostrar una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Acabas de llegar ¿no es así? Esto no es el mundo que conoces, de alguna manera ahora estamos quince años en el futuro… y no hay manera de volver atrás.-


	2. Chapter 2

El niño de la profecía

Capítulo 2

¿Viaje en el tiempo? ¡Imposible!

Naruto estaba sentado con Kariko en una mesa junto a la ventana dentro de un pequeño restaurante. El rubio se veía completamente enfadado, más todavía cuando miraba cómo Kariko bebía té tranquilamente como si nada estuviera pasando. Hacía unos minutos Naruto había estado entrenando tranquilamente en el territorio de los sapos, pero de un momento a otro se hallaba en un lugar completamente desconocido, con un grupo de extraños y, para colmo, un miembro de Akatsuki que le decía que estaban quince años en el futuro. Lo peor de todo era que ninguno parecía dispuesto a decirle qué estaba pasando en realidad. Casi luego de que llegaran Kazuki (el Hyuuga con el que se había encontrado) e Ichiru (el muchacho de Suna) a llevarse al espía de Akatsuki que capturaron, lo dejaron con Kariko y se fueron con Deidara sin darle explicación alguna.

-Oh, ya era hora.- la chica sonrió amablemente al notar a la regordeta y simpática señora que les servía la comida que habían ordenado. –Estaba muriendo de hambre.-

-Woaah, se ve delicioso, tebayo.- dijo Naruto al ver frente a sí los platillos que había ordenado y olvidándose por un momento de la situación en la que estaba. Desde que había empezado a entrenar con Fugasaku no había probado comida normal, solo insectos, babosas y otros bichos raros que la esposa del sapo cocinaba… o decía cocinar.

Para sorpresa de Kariko, y algunas de las pocas personas presentes, Naruto comió como si nunca en su vida hubiera probado bocado y terminó en menos tiempo de lo que a la chica le tomó comer la mitad de su plato.

-T-tenías mucha hambre ¿no?.- balbuceó ella en su asombro.

-¡Sí! ¡Hace mucho que no comía algo tan delicioso!-

-Entonces siéntete libre de comer lo que quieras… aunque claro, trata de no dejarme en bancarrota.-

-¿Cómo? ¿De modo que tú vas a pagar lo que tu novio consume?- le preguntó la dueña del lugar a Kariko, haciendo que esta casi se ahogue con el té.

-Él no es mi novio.- aclaró ella seriamente cuando se recuperó –Apenas y lo conozco.-

-¿Y le invitas el almuerzo a un completo extraño?- se espantó la señora, Kariko pareció contener un gruñido.

-Sin ofender, pero lo que yo haga es solamente asunto mío.-

-Está bien, está bien… cielos, la juventud de hoy.- se quejó la mujer yéndose.

-La vejez de hoy…- masculló Kariko indignada viendo a la dueña alejarse. –No tienen nada mejor que hacer.-

-Está bien, yo puedo pagar mi comida.- le dijo Naruto a Kariko tratando de calmarla.

-No, yo lo haré. Solamente para que esa señora no se quede con el gusto.- Kariko se acomodó un poco el cabello y prosiguió con su almuerzo ya más tranquila. –Además creo que te lo debo… hasta ahora no te he dado ninguna explicación de lo que está pasando.-

-¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! ¡Todavía no me explicas lo que ese bastardo de Akatsuki está haciendo aquí!- señaló acosadoramente Naruto llamando todavía más la atención de la gente, Kariko puso una mano en la cabeza del rubio y empujó su cabeza hacia abajo para que se quedara sentado.

-Baja el volumen, la gente no debe escuchar lo que hablamos.-

-¡No hasta que me digas qué está pasando!-

-Está bien, está bien. Te diré lo que sé si prometes mantenerte callado.- Naruto asintió con la cabeza y Kariko prosiguió –Hace ya varias semanas encontré a Deidara-san muy malherido en un área cerca del país de la roca… en ese entonces no sabíamos quien era pero aún así decidimos ayudarlo, Kazuki es un ninja médico así que pudo curar parcialmente sus heridas, y tomó un poco tiempo antes de Deidara-san recuperara consciencia. Al principio se mostró muy confundido, preguntaba por el Uchiha con el que estaba peleando y por un tal Tobi; decía ser un ninja de Akatsuki por lo que nos pusimos alertas y contactamos a Hokage-sama para ver qué era más prudente. Según nos dijo, él recordaba haberse enfrentado alguien con la descripción de Deidara-san hacía alrededor de quince años, pero lo habían confirmado como muerto en ese entonces. Fuimos a un pueblo para conseguir vendajes y otras cosas que Kazuki necesitaba y fue entonces cuando Deidara-san pareció darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Las fechas en los diarios y los calendarios no eran las mismas que él recordaba haber visto antes de quedar inconsciente… y había demasiados cambios como para que hubieran transcurrido solo unos días. Tras analizar un poco la situación, llegamos a la conclusión de que él de alguna manera, al crear una explosión de enorme magnitud en su época, había viajado en el tiempo.- Kariko se detuvo al ver la expresión de incredulidad de Naruto –A mí también me cuesta creerlo, más con el carácter que ese hombre tiene. Ninguno de nosotros le tiene mucha confianza, pero hasta que aclaremos la situación no tenemos otra alternativa más que mantenerlo con nosotros hasta que acabemos las enmiendas que tenemos que cumplir antes de volver a Konoha.-

-Sigo sin entender.- dijo Naruto, haciendo a Kariko extrañarse.

-¿Necesitas que lo ponga más simple todavía? … déjame ver como te lo pongo… encontramos a Deidara-san herido, lo curamos, y él se dio cuenta de que venía del pasado; le preguntamos al hokage qué hacer y nos dijo que nos lo quedáramos hasta nuevo aviso… ¿me explico?-

-¡Lo que no entiendo es cómo dejaron a un sujeto así unírseles! ¡La vieja Tsunade ya debe estar tan senil que no sabe ni lo que hace!- exclamó Naruto golpeando la mesa y nuevamente atrayendo las miradas de los clientes del lugar, Kariko solo se le quedó mirando con seriedad. -¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Además de que faltaste a tu promesa de mantenerte callado… pasa que ahora Tsunade-sama no es la Hokage.-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasó a la vieja Tsunade?- preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

-La quinta hokage murió… hace quince años.-

-N-no puede ser…- balbuceó Naruto sumamente sorprendido –No la vieja Tsunade…-

-Lamento ser yo la que te lo diga, pero es cierto. Pregúntale a cualquiera, la quinta hokage murió cuando yo apenas tenía dos años… desde que tengo memoria el puesto de hokage siempre lo ha llevado Kakashi-sama.-

-¿K-Kakashi-sensei es el nuevo hokage?- exclamó Naruto aún más sorprendido, Kariko mostró una reacción similar.

-¿Sensei? ¿Eres alumno de Kakashi-sama?-

-¡Por supuesto que lo soy! ¿Qué nunca has oído del gran Naruto Uzumaki?-

-No ¿quién es ese?- preguntó la chica inocentemente

-¡Soy yo!- bramó el muchacho.

-Ah, es que como no me habías dicho tu nombre antes…-

-Aún así deberías saber de mi grandeza.-

-¿Cuál grandeza? Si eres menor que yo.-

-¿Qué? ¡No es cierto! ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Diecisiete ¿Y tú?- respondió la muchacha sonriendo tranquilamente, a Naruto se le bajó un poco el ánimo.

-Q-Quince.-

-¡Ja! ¡Entonces tú tienes que llamarme senpai!-

-¡De ninguna manera!- gruñó Naruto

-Entonces llámame Kariko-san- dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia –O Kariko-sama, estoy más acostumbrada a ese.-

-¡No voy a llamarte así! ¡Ni siquiera al viejo tercer Hokage lo llamaba así!-

-Vaya, entonces eres un niño muy grosero.- suspiró la muchacha.

-Yo ya no soy un niño.- gruñó Naruto provocando que la chica riera.

-Ya lo sé, no te preocupes.- hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto y luego no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana y sonreír -¡Qué bien! Ya han vuelto.- anunció señalando a los tres shinobi que caminaban hacia el local.

-Iba siendo hora.- bufó el joven Uzumaki mientras los otros tres muchachos se acercaban.

-¿Cómo resultó la entrega?- preguntó Kariko sonriente, Kazuki e Ichiru habían llevado consigo a Deidara para entregar a un escuadrón ANBU el Akatsuki que habían capturado.

-Normal, se lo llevaron para interrogarlo más tarde.- respondió Kazuki restándole importancia al asunto y tomando una silla para sentarse. Deidara se notaba algo molesto pues permanecía con los brazos cruzados, e Ichiru solamente estaba parado sonriendo.

-¿Y qué hay sobre Naruto? ¿Te dijeron algo sobre él?- quiso saber la chica.

-Nunca habían escuchado sobre un Naruto Uzumaki.- confirmó el Hyuuga –Al parecer tendremos que preguntarle directamente a Hokage-sama cuando regresemos a la aldea.-

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces regresemos ahora mismo!- sugirió Naruto de una manera entusiasta. Si esos sujetos no confiaban en él, quizás en la aldea les podría demostrar que decía la verdad, y tal vez Kakashi podría explicarle qué era lo que había pasado.

-No se puede.- respondió Ichiru, sonriente como sólo él podía ser –Tenemos una misión que hacer antes, luego de eso regresaremos a la aldea.-

-Momento ¿entonces llevaremos a Naruto y Deidara ahí con nosotros?- cuestionó Kariko, se le notaba preocupada. –Es peligroso.-

-¿Tú de qué te quejas? El pequeño y yo podemos cuidarnos perfectamente, tú eres la que no tiene capacidades como ninja, h´n.- intervino Deidara ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de la chica.

-Precisamente ese es el problema.- masculló la jovencita tratando de no perder el control.

-No te preocupes Kariko-chan.- dijo Ichiru dándole un par de golpes en la espalda a Kazuki –Aquí Kazuki-taichou tiene la autoridad para disponer de estos dos como él quiera. Si se le da la gana, puede mandarlos degollar en un instante, decir que fue por subordinación y salir sin ninguna represalia.- cuando terminó de decir esto, Naruto tragó un poco de saliva mientras Deidara miraba al Hyuuga despectivamente.

-No creo que lo consiga, h´n.-

-Quien sabe.- dijo tranquilamente el aludido tomando la taza de té de Kariko y mirandola -¿Té verde?- la muchacha asintió -¿Puedo beber un trago?- ella asintió de nuevo y Kazuki bebió un poco de té –Gracias, lo necesitaba. Si ya están listos creo que podríamos partir de inmediato.-

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos de una vez!- apoyó Uzumaki y se puso de pie tras prácticamente devorar el resto de su comida, Kariko colocó el dinero sobre la mesa y se levantó para seguir al resto del grupo.

No pasaron más de seis edificios cuando notaron que varias personas corrían en dirección contraria a ellos y se unían a una multitud que estaba haciendo escándalo unas calles atrás. Ichiru se mostró un poco intrigado por esto, pero Kazuki le dijo que no prestara atención, y el grupo continuó su camino hasta que escucharon a alguien gritar "¡Ahí están los ninja!". De inmediato los muchachos voltearon mientras un hombre vestido en ropas tradicionales verdes se les acercaba, seguido muy de cerca por otros sujetos con ropas del mismo tipo.

-¿Son ustedes los ninja que vinieron de Konoha?- preguntó el de verde a la vez que trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Eso dice en los protectores de Kazuki y de Naruto-kun, pero yo no soy de Konoha, ni Deidara-kun… y de Kariko-chan ni hablar.- respondió Ichiru.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Naruto.

-La esposa de nuestro alcalde necesita verlos, ha ocurrido una emergencia.- informó el hombre.

-Lo lamento, pero nosotros somos un grupo de reconocimiento, a menos que otro ninja de Konoha nos solicite como refuerzos, nosotros no podemos intervenir con la situación de las aldeas.- respondió Kazuki fríamente.

-P-pero joven ¡Nuestro alcalde ha sido secuestrado por uno de los miembros de Akatsuki!- suplicó el hombre, sorprendiendo a cada uno de los jóvenes.

-E-eso no puede ser, nosotros capturamos al único akatsuki en la zona y cuatro ANBU se lo llevaron hace apenas diez minutos...- negó Ichiru nervioso.

-Los Akatsuki se mueven en parejas ¿no sabían eso, h´n?- dijo Deidara entre tranquila y burlonamente.

-Claro que lo sabíamos, pero según los ANBU, la pareja del que capturamos ya había sido llevado a interrogación.- le replicó Kazuki.

-¡Hay que ir a ver!- dijo Naruto –No podemos dejar que un miembro de Akatsuki ande por ahí libremente.-

-Lo lamento, pero…-

-Kazuki, Naruto tiene razón- interrumpió Kariko –Tan siquiera deberíamos ir a ver a la esposa del alcalde y enterarnos bien de la situación, no podemos dejarlos así.- Kazuki se le quedó mirando unos instantes antes de responder.

-Está bien.- accedió entonces el líder del grupo al escuchar a su compañera –Vamos a ver a la señora.-

-Yo los guío.- dijo el hombre de verde y llevó a los ninja a una gran casa en las afueras de la ciudad en el lado opuesto de la salida a la que ellos se dirigían originalmente.

Al cabo de unos minutos estaban siendo recibidos por la notoriamente nerviosa y atareada servidumbre del lugar e invitados a sentarse en el tatami de una enorme habitación donde una señora, de aparentemente unos sesenta años y vestido con finas ropas tradicionales, los esperaba.

-Les agradezco mucho por venir, jóvenes ninja.- dijo la señora antes que nada –Ha ocurrido algo terrible y realmente necesitamos su ayuda.-

-Si es sobre su esposo, ya nos hemos enterado.- interrumpió Kazuki –Sin embargo nosotros no estamos autorizados a actuar por nuestra propia cuenta mientras estamos en medio de una misión.-

-Pero esta es una situación de vida o muerte y sólo ustedes pueden resolverlo.-

-Comprendo eso, señora, pero…-

-Por favor, antes de que digas algo más, tienes que ver esto.- la mujer le dio un papel a la sirvienta que tenía a su izquierda y esta fue hacia Kazuki para entregárselo. El Hyuuga leyó el contenido rápidamente y luego suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Esto no puede ser…-

-¿Qué pasa, Kazuki? ¿Qué es?- preguntó Naruto entre curioso y preocupado, como respuesta el Hyuuga le dio el papel. Era una nota escrita con tinta y sin mucho cuidado por lo que tenía algunos manchones y salpicaduras, pero el mensaje se podía leer de todos modos. "Tengo al alcalde conmigo, si no quieren que lo siga mandando pieza por pieza liberen a mi compañero inmediatamente." -¿Compañero? ¿A qué se refiere?-

-Al miembro de Akatsuki que recién capturamos.- respondió Ichiru, quien había visto la nota por encima del hombro de Naruto.

-Aquí dice "siga mandando"… ¿eso significa que…?- balbuceó Kariko notoriamente angustiada, la mujer del alcalde rompió en llanto.

-Ya les han dejado una pieza, h´n.- respondió Deidara despreocupadamente sin importarle que la chica del grupo palideciera.

-Ka-kazuki…- balbuceó ella –No quiero ver las demás piezas del alcalde.-

-No te preocupes tanto, Kariko-chan. Lo más seguro es que hayan mandado solo una oreja o un dedo, las partes grandes las enviarán al último.- bromeó Ichiru ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Kazuki.

-Suficiente, ten más respeto por la señora.- regañó el capitán.

-¡Ya deje de llorar, señora! ¡Ahora mismo iremos a buscar a su esposo y lo traeremos de vuelta en una sola pieza!- exclamó Naruto poniéndose de pie y alzando el puño derecho heroicamente.

-En realidad serían dos, por que ya tienen una pieza aquí.- puntualizó Ichiru ganándose otro golpe por Kazuki.

-Ya basta de bromas.- reprendió de nuevo, luego mirando a Naruto -¿Y tú qué crees que dices? No podemos ir así nada más a buscar al alcalde.-

-¡¿Seguirás negándote a buscarlo aún cuando sabes que esto es en parte tu culpa?!- le gritó Naruto –Estas personas te necesitas, no puedes dejar las cosas así.-

-Yo no he dicho eso.-

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué pretendes hacer, Kazuki?- preguntó la miembro femenina del equipo.

-No podemos ir así nada más a buscar al alcalde… por que no sabemos de donde se lo llevaron ni como es. Tenemos que inspeccionar el lugar donde dejaron la nota y ver una fotografía del hombre para poder saber qué buscar.- explicó el jounnin poniéndose de pie y mirando a la sirvienta que al instante comprendió sus intenciones y abrió la puerta para llevarlos a otra habitación –Kariko, tú quédate aquí, no quiero que veas esto.- ordenó antes de salir seguido por los demás hombres del grupo.

La sirvienta los llevó a la habitación de a lado, la cual al parecer usualmente era utilizada para meditación pero que ahora tenía las figuras religiosas, velas y cojines desparramados por todas partes.

-No hemos limpiado nada desde que el secuestro ocurrió hace unas horas.- explicó la mujer mientras Kazuki e Ichiru entraban a examinar el cuarto –El señor estaba meditando cuando el atacante entró por la ventana- señaló apuntando a la puerta que daba al jardín.

-Opuso resistencia.- dedujo Kazuki viendo a su alrededor y agachándose para ver una mancha en el piso –Es sangre… -

-Hay unas cuantas manchas por acá.- señaló Ichiru –Pero el rastro desaparece en el marco de la ventana… - se asomó por esta y vio que a través de la reja se podían ver las copas de los arboles del bosque -¿Creen que haya sido tan tonto como para…?

-¡El bosque! ¡Se fue al bosque! ¿Verdad?- intentó adivinar Naruto después de sentirse dejado atrás en medio de las elucubraciones de Kazuki e Ichiru.

-Posiblemente, pero habrá que ir a buscar un rastro antes de estar seguros.- respondió Kazuki.

-No ha de estar muy lejos, si está pidiendo algo a cambio entonces debe haberse posicionado en un lugar donde le sea fácil saber si los aldeanos están cumpliendo, h´n- dijo Deidara.

-Entonces no nos queda de otra que internarnos en el bosque.- supuso Ichiru mirando a Kazuki en busca de una respuesta, la cual como supuso fue positiva. -¡Bien! ¡Vamos!-

-¡Sí! ¡Hora de un poco de acción!- apoyó Naruto corriendo a la ventana dispuesto a irse e Ichiru estuvo a punto de seguirlo pero Kazuki les ordenó que se detuvieran.

-Oigan, par de alborotados, aún nos hace falta un plan.- regañó el capitán y se dio media vuelta para volver a la habitación donde la esposa del alcalde esperaba, los demás lo siguieron sin decir nada pero Naruto maldecía por lo bajo lo autoritario que le resultaba Kazuki. –Señora, iremos ahora mismo a buscar a su esposo, prometo que haremos lo posible por traerlo de vuelta.- le comunicó el Hyuuga a la ya calmada mujer, luego miró hacia Kariko que aún seguía sentada en el suelo –Voy a necesitar que te quedes aquí por si algo ocurre, me temo que si vienes con el grupo de búsqueda no serás capaz de ayudar mucho.-

-Comprendo…- respondió la chica sonriendo de una manera un tanto triste –Esperaré aquí a que vuelvan.-

-Y supongo que esta vez tú no vendrás ¿cierto?- le preguntó el Hyuuga a Deidara.

-La vez pasada lo hice por que me atacaron primero, no por ayudarlos, h´n.-

-Ya veo… bien, entonces nosotros partiremos ahora mismo. Kariko ya sabes que hacer.-

-Pero Kazuki…-

-Sólo haz lo que ya sabes. Naruto, Ichiru, es hora de irnos.-

Al cabo de unos minutos, los tres ninjas de Konoha avanzaban cuidadosa pero velozmente entre las ramas de los árboles. Kazuki iba a la cabeza, con su byakugan activado en caso de alguna eventualidad y para buscar algun rastro del maleante, Ichiru iba en medio y atento a sus alrededores mientras que Naruto iba atrás no de muy buen humor. Lo que ocurrió en la casa del alcalde no le había gustado para nada, Kazuki no solo había dejado atrás a Kariko, sino que la dejó con un peligroso miembro, o ex -miembro, de akatsuki. Aún si la chica hacía campos de chakra para protegerse, era muy probable que Deidara intentara explotar la casa o atacar a alguien mientras la chica estuviera desprevenida… además la expresión de la chica al recibir sus órdenes y la manera en que Kazuki la calló después… simplemente no le gustaba esa situación.

Y no iba a callárselo más tiempo.

-¡Oe! ¡Kazuki!- llamó el ahora único rubio del grupo, haciendo que el aludido volteara a verlo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-¿Por qué dejaste allá a Kariko-chan, dattebayo?-

-No iba a poder ayudar en la misión, así que lo mejor era dejarla en otro sitio.-

-Pero es parte de tu equipo, deberías de traerla pase lo que pase.-

-Esta misión es demasiado peligrosa y delicada como para que ella esté aquí.-

-¡¿Y qué no es igual de peligroso dejarla sola con un miembro de Akatsuki?!-

-Deidara ya no es parte de Akatsuki, y aunque lo fuera tengo todo cubierto.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Es algo que no necesitas saber. Tú sigue buscando pistas del secuestro, que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.-

-¡No hasta que me expliques algunas cosas, dattebayo!- gritó Naruto indignado no solo por la actitud de Kazuki al dar órdenes, sino por su tendencia a evadir darle las explicaciones que necesitaba. Detuvo su marcha y esto hizo que de inmediato los otros dos se pararan -¡Desde que llegué aquí no has hecho mas que darme órdenes como si yo trabajara para ti o algo! ¡Ni siquiera me has dicho donde estoy o como llegar a Konoha! ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a mandarme!-

-Te lo dije antes cuando te dejé con Kariko, estamos bastante lejos de Konoha como para que puedas llegar tú solo. Y aún si llegaras ¿crees que te dejarían entrar tan fácil? Ni siquiera los ANBU con los que hablé tenían idea de quien era Naruto Uzumaki, y al igual que Deidara pareces estar unos quince años atrasado en noticias.-

-¡Pues ya veré como me las arreglo!- alegó Uzumaki, Kazuki dio un par de saltos para hablar con Naruto cara a cara.

–Esto no es el tiempo ni el mundo que tú conociste. Aquí las cosas son completamente diferentes, todas las naciones son un campo de guerra, Konoha es ahora sólo las ruinas de lo que fue, vivir es casi un privilegio… las cosas son así de duras desde que Sasuke Uchiha…-

-¡¿Sasuke?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hizo Sasuke?!-

-Eso no importa ahora…- musitó Kazuki dándose la vuelta, pero Naruto lo tomó por el cuello de su chaqueta obligándolo a encararlo nuevamente.

-¡Dime qué es lo que pasó! ¡Ahora!- amenazó mostrando su puño.

-Por su culpa varias aldeas tuvieron motivos para aliarse en contra de Konoha y atacar luego de que unos miembros de Akatsuki de habían infiltrado en la aldea y asesinado a la quinta hokage. Aprovecharon la perdida para tratar de invadir y de alguna forma Konoha pudo resistir, pero sin un hokage no iban a aguantar mucho y entonces un hombre llamado Danzou decidió tomar el poder. Pero un gran porcentaje de la aldea se le rebeló sosteniendo que la quinta, antes de morir, ya había elegido a un candidato para hokage y que éste debía ser quien dirigiera la aldea.

-Kakashi-sensei…- balbuceó Naruto recordando lo que Kariko le había dicho durante el almuerzo, y soltando a Kazuki finalmente.

-No creo necesitar explicarte mucho más. Con una guerra civil, y varias aldeas y Akatsuki buscando atacarlos, Konoha se debilitó mucho.-

-Akatsuki ha ganado mucho poder desde entonces.- continuó explicando Ichiru mientras Kazuki retomaba su posición a la cabeza del grupo –Aprovechándose de las alianzas contra Konoha, Akatsuki comenzó a tomar control sobre la guerra y luego creó más guerras de distintas escalas. Esa maldita organización de mercenarios ha reducido no sólo el poder militar sino el económico de nuestras aldeas… incluso ahora Suna tiene que aportar ninjas a los equipos de Konoha para completar algunos escuadrones. Es así como Kariko y yo acabamos con Kazuki.-

-¿Kariko-chan es de Suna?-

-¿Viste que ella llevara algún protector puesto?- cuestionó Kazuki.

-No, tal vez lo perdió o algo.-

-Esto no tiene caso.- suspiró el Hyuuga –Hay que continuar con la búsqueda para poder llevarte con hokage-sama lo más rápido posible.- el muchacho avanzó de nuevo, Ichiru lo imitó y a Naruto no le quedó remedio que hacer lo mismo. Pero esta vez, Ichiru se movió más lento a propósito para que Naruto lo alcanzara y poder hablar con él.

-Perdona que Kazuki sea tan mandón y estricto, está bajo mucha presión últimamente, en especial por Kariko-chan y Deidara-kun.-

-No lo entiendo.- se quejó Naruto haciendo un mohín con el rostro –Si tanto le preocupa, debería de obligarlos a venir también.-

-Él no puede obligar a Deidara-kun a hacer nada por que no tiene control alguno sobre él. Y tampoco puede traer a Kariko por que es muy peligroso para ella.-

-Pero si Kariko-chan hace unas barreras sorprendentes, dattebayo.-

-Sí, pero me temo que es lo único que sabe hacer. Verás, Kariko-chan no es una ninja.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Como lo oyes. Es una historia larga, pero hokage-san dejó a Kariko venir con nosotros para que nos ayude en una asignatura especial, más allá de eso ella no debería hacer nada que involucre combate o persecución así como esta misión.-

-Pero cuando los encontré, Kariko-chan estaba…-

-Ahí recibimos un ataque y no hubo tiempo de buscar donde dejarla a salvo. No creas que Kazuki estaba muy contento entonces.-

-Ya veo… por eso Kazuki está tan amargado, dattebayo.-

-Sí, algo así.- rió el muchacho de Suna –Pero por suerte yo estoy aquí para levantarle el ánimo a todos. Ya que acabemos esta misión te enseñaré cómo.-

En la casa del alcalde, Deidara estaba sentado en la orilla del pasillo que daba al jardín moldeando algo de arcilla entre sus manos. No despegó la vista de su creación ni siquiera cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose detrás de él; no había necesidad, ya sospechaba de quien se trataba, conocía bien el sonido de esas pisadas.

-¿Ya se tranquilizó la anciana?- preguntó sin voltear a ver siquiera a la persona que se sentaba a su lado.

-Sí, se quedó dormida.- respondió Kariko sentándose de manera formal y con las manos colocadas diligentemente sobre su regazo como, Deidara había notado, siempre hacía incluso si no se encontraban en una situación que lo implicara. –Pobre mujer, está muy angustiada…-

-Tú tampoco te ves muy tranquila, h'n.- notó el rubio al voltear a ver a la chica y notar que sus manos estaban apretadas más de lo normal y sus ojos dirigidos al suelo.

-Por supuesto, estoy preocupada…-

-Ellos van a estar bien, los conoces, no son estúpidos.- dijo volviendo a trabajar en su arcilla.

-No, no es eso…- Kariko movió hacia atrás unos de los mechones de cabello en su rostro y luego dirigiendo la mirada a su acompañante –Es Naruto-kun el que me preocupa.- al oír esto Deidara bufó de manera algo burlesca.

-¿Él? Si lo acabas de conocer.-

-P-pero aún así estoy preocupada. El pobre chico no sabe ni en qué tiempo está, no conoce nada ni a nadie. Debe estar bastante confundido y ahora estar metido en todo esto…-

-Dudo que un cabeza hueca como él haya interiorizado mucho en la situación.-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú estás pasando por la misma situación, deberías empatizar un poco.-

-Es diferente.-

-¿En qué es diferente?- preguntó la muchacha inclinándose hacia él y viéndolo de manera suplicante.

-¡En muchas cosas!- respondió Deidara retrocediendo un poco ante el repentino acercamiento de la joven, ella finalmente pareció darse por vencida y volvió a su posición original, el muchacho nuevamente retomó su trabajo.

-Tan sólo dime algo, ya que pareces conocerlo…- dijo la muchacha en voz baja tras un momento -¿Naruto-kun es fuerte?-

El artista la miró de reojo para después quedarse viendo la arcilla en sus manos, como meditando lo que diría. Deidara arrojó hacia el suelo la figura de un pájaro y tras hacer un sello con su mano derecha este aumentó un poco de tamaño y voló un poco antes de desaparecer con una ligera explosión que asustó a Kariko, por no mencionar a las personas dentro de la casa, un poco.

-Ese akatsuki deberá de tener cuidado, h'n.-

-P-pero ¿qué haces? Las personas de la casa ya están lo suficientemente asustadas como para que las alteres más.- reclamó la chica

-Es una advertencia, h´n.- dijo el muchacho rubio esbozando una sonrisa

-¿Advertencia? ¿Para quien?- al ver que su interlocutor no iba a responder, Kariko suspiró resignada. -Ustedes los ninja son demasiado complicados-

A su vez el otro grupo ya se acercaba a una cueva escondida en lo profundo del bosque. Habían encontrado algunas trampas en el camino, pero Kazuki consiguió advertir de ellas justo a tiempo gracias a su byakugan y así lograron esquivarlos.

-Kazuki ¿qué ves ahi dentro?- preguntó Ichiru al lider del equipo mientras este analizaba la situación observando con su técnica desde un árbol.

-Tres personas. Dos de pié y una en el suelo, con su chakra bastante perturbado.-

-Genjutsu- supuso el de Suna.

-¿Y dos lo está escoltando? Creí que solo era un secuestrador.- preguntó Naruto confundido.

-Ambos patrones de chakra son iguales, uno de ellos debe ser un kage bunshin. Con Naruto y conmigo debería bastar para deshacernos de ellos. Ichiru, tú te encargarás de sacar al alcalde.-

-Aw, yo quería pelear también.-

-Tú puedes ofrecer mejor protección en caso que los ataquen a ambos, así que tú eres nuestra apuesta más segura para sacar al hombre de ahí. Naruto, cuando Ichiru salga de la cueva hay que tratar de deshacernos del oponente lo más rápido posible para alcanzarlo.-

-Entendido.-

-Bien, entonces vamos.-

Los tres muchachos saltaron de donde se encontraban y fueron directo a la cueva. Ahí se encontraban dos tipos idénticos, vestido completamente de negro con la placa de su aldea anexada a un casco y una peculiar mochila como el único accesorio llamativo de su indumentaria. Sentado en el suelo, recargado en una roca, se encontraba un hombre algo regordete, de cabello grisáceo por la edad y ropas tradicionales, Kazuki supo al instante que se trataba del alcalde cuando vió que el hombre tenía un parche mal colocado en el lado izquierdo de su cara justo donde su oreja debería de haber estado.

-Vaya, vaya... los famosos ninja han venido.- dijo sonriente uno de los muchachos de negro -Bastante predecible si me preguntan.-

-¿Creen que por ser más que yo van a poder derrotarme?- se burló el otro -Por que se equivocan gravemente. A Yagimaru Kurohada nadie puede vencerlo-

-¿Quieres apostar?- Naruto hizo un simple sello con las manos y al instante cuatro clones de él aparecieron para juntos lanzarse a atacar al primer Yagimaru que tuvieron a su alcance, pero éste saltó al techo de la cueva y pegó manos y pies a éste utilizando su chakra. Los cinco Naruto le arrojaron kunais y shuriken, pero el enemigo se desplazó por el techo moviéndose cuan si fuera una araña. -Maldición.- gruñó el joven Uzumaki, Yagimaru a su vez escupió varias agujas de su boca, que los clones no tuvieron ningún problema en esquivar.

Aprovechando la situación, Kazuki se lanzó contra el otro enemigo, preparándose para golpear en alguno de sus órganos vitales para deshabilitarlo con rapidez, pero al igual que con Naruto, la figura de Yagimaru lo esquivó de manera inusual al fusionarse con el suelo. Kazuki maldijo por lo bajo, no podía atacar si el enemigo estaba bajo tierra.

-¡Ichiru!- le gritó a su compañero quien ya estaba cargando el cuerpo del alcalde por encima de los hombros. -¡Apresúrate y sal de aquí!-

-¡A la orden!- dijo el muchacho corriendo a la entrada, pero en eso el Yagimaru del techo le disparó varias de sus agujas.

-¡Ichiru! ¡Cuidado!- advirtió Naruto al percatarse de ello, inconsciente de que Ichiru no podría reaccionar a tiempo, sin embargo un cúmulo de chakra giratorio desvió el ataque enviándolo de vuelta al techo. Kazuki se había interpuesto a tiempo y utilizando el hakkeshou kaiten para proteger a su compañero y al alcalde.

-Gracias Kazuki, te debo una.-

-No pierdas más el tiempo y sal de aquí.- volvió a ordenar el Hyuuga.

-¡Eso no se los permitiré!- gritó Yagimaru saliendo del suelo por detrás de Ichiru dispuesto a atacarlo con un kunai, pero el muchacho de Suna simplemente sonrió y con el movimiento de su mano derecha hizo que una cuchilla saliera de la marioneta que llevaba en su espalda y se encajara en el pecho de Yagimaru antes que éste lo alcanzara.

-Kazuki no es el único con más de un az bajo la manga- alardeó Ichiru a la vez que una nube de humo explotaba donde estaba Yagimaru antes -Uno menos, solo nos falta el original.-

De vuelta en la casa del alcalde, los sentidos del ninja de Iwa se alertaron en cuanto escuchó un ruido en la distancia.

-¡Kariko! ¡Pon un campo alrededor de la casa!- ordenó el muchacho poniéndose de pié

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica confundida por el repentino cambio de actitud en el ninja.

-Que pongas un campo ¡ahora!-

-E-está bien- Kariko realizó un sello y una barrera de chakra se formó enfrente de ellos para expandirse alrededor de la constucción completa. Al instante unas explosiones se escucharon desde el techo sobre ellos. -¿Qué estás haciendo?- cuestionó la joven pensando que Deidara había sido el causante de esa explosión.

-Ya decidió salir, h´n.- dijo el rubio sonriendo para sí y metiendo su mano derecha en el bolso donde llevaba su arcilla -Déjame salir del campo.- ordenó, Kariko aún sin entender qué ocurría abrió una brecha en el campo de protección y Deidara se apresuró a salir. Una vez fuera hizo un sello con su mano libre, y al instante el sonido de tres explosiones se escuchó en distintas partes del bosque cercanas a ellos. Ambos pudieron ver como una figura saltaba de entre los árboles y aterrizaba frente a ellos. -¿Intentabas usar una exlosión en mi contra? Vaya que eres estúpido, h´n.- le espetó Deidara al individuo.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?- preguntó Kariko entendiendo lo que acababa de pasar y poniéndose alerta.

-Oh, yo te diré quien soy, jovencita. Mi nombre es Yagimaru Kurohada y he venido a hacerme cargo de tí, Deidara de Iwa.-

-Un ninja de Kumo...- supuso Deidara al ver la placa añadida a su casco -Si sabes quien soy ¿qué te hace creer que puedes vencerme?, h´m?-

-No creo poder derrotarte, sé que puedo hacerlo. Esa pequeña nota explosiva fue solo mi saludo.-

**Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo, sé que me tomó bastante, pero es que quería planear bien todo el fic antes de comenzar a publicar más capítulos. Voy a continuar publicando más seguido, lo prometo. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones me será más fácil. Por favor dejen reviews con sus opiniones, sugerencias o quejas, así me es más sencillo saber si les gusta el fic. **


	3. Chapter 3

El Niño de la Profecía

Capítulo 3

Culpabilidad

Naruto y Kazuki se encontraban teniendo problemas con el escurridizo ninja que se movía perfectamente entre las paredes y techo de aquella cueva. Por más que lanzaran sus armas o intentaran seguirle el paso, los intentos de ambos eran en vano. Hacía unos pocos minutos que Ichiru se había marchado llevándose al alcalde, y aunque creyeron que deshacerse del enemigo sería fácil, éste resultaba ser más escurridizo que su clon.

–Maldición ¿que no hay manera de golpear a este tipo?– se quejó Naruto viendo de nuevo como los kunais que Kazuki lanzaba eran evitados.

–No lo sé, pero si no hacemos algo pronto, nos va a seguir agotando hasta poder contraatacar con facilidad.–

–Je. Pobres torpes ninjas de Konoha. No hay nada que puedan hacer.– rió Yagimaru desde el techo de la cueva.

–¿Ah si? ¡Ya verás!– gritó Naruto furioso saltando a una de las paredes para tomar impulso hacia la posición de su oponente, este se movió de inmediato y Naruto lo siguió pero Yagimaru seguía esquivándolo. Mientras esta sucesión de eventos ocurría, Kazuki se dedicaba a analizar la situación cuidadosamente.

–Esto no puede ser posible... ¿un enemigo que tan solo se dedica a esquivar sin que sea un genjutsu? Jamás había escuchado algo así. Si tratamos de golpearlo, huye, si intentaramos derribar la cueva sobre él, puede que escape también y nos estaríamos arriesgando a ser aplastados... en ese caso tendría todo el camino libre para ir por el alcalde...– pensó, en ese instante una idea pasó fugazmente por su mente –¡El alcalde! ¡Este tipo no ha intentado ir por él desde que Ichiru se lo llevó! Si era su rehén para que los ANBU devolvieran a su compañero ¿entonces por qué no ha intentado recuperarlo?... Este sujeto...– Kazuki estaba muy cerca de completar su teoría, cuando un fuerte sonido a lo lejos hizo que se percatara finalmente de cual era la situación. Rápidamente el Hyuuga sacó tres kunais con notas atadas y llamó a su compañero –¡Naruto! ¡Necesito que te quites de ahí, de inmediato!–

Sin saber bien el por qué, Naruto se apresuró a darse impulso hacia atrás para caer lo más cerca de Kazuki posible mientras éste arrojaba sus kunais hacia el enemigo.

–¡Rápido! ¡Vámonos!– ordenó el Hyuuga corriendo hacia la entrada de la cueva, Naruto obedeció sin chistar. El sonido de las explosiones no se hizo esperar, pero junto a las rocas cayendo Naruto pudo escuchar un "puff" que conocía bastante bien. Al voltear atrás se dio cuenta que no toda la cueva había sido derrumbada, pero el cuerpo de Yagimaru ya no era visible.

–¿Kage bunshin?– supo el rubio en ese instante, Kazuki solo afirmó con la cabeza.

–El verdadero jamás estuvo aquí, está en aquella dirección.–señaló el Hyuuga refiriéndose al sitio a lo lejos donde varias explosiones podían ser vistas, sin duda alguna cortesía de Deidara.

–Allá es donde va Ichiru– reconoció Naruto alertándose y descubriendo por qué la prisa de Kazuki por irse si la cueva no iba a caerles encima.

–Tenemos que apresurarnos.–

Las obras de arte de Deidara no tardaron en entrar en acción tan pronto Yagimaru dio un paso. El rubio tenía las cosas bien planeadas y había enviado algunas de sus creaciones tan pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Yagimaru. El haber hecho explotar algunas mientras Kariko se quejaba de ello era tan solo una manera de hacer que el enemigo no se percatara de que había colocado más y se distrajera. Deidara sabía que ese sujeto no conocía ninguna de sus técnicas, aún cuando alegaba saber quién era él, así que no estaba preocupado en lo más mínimo por volverse predecible ante él, pero la repentina habilidad mostrada por Yagimaru fue algo que lo puso en desventaja por un momento. Al igual que los clones que pelearon contra Kazuki y Naruto, Yagimaru podía desaparecer en la tierra y en los árboles, dificultándole a Deidara el acertar sus ataques. La técnica no era ningún genjutsu, eso su ojo izquierdo ya lo había confirmado, y el sujeto no parecía muy peligroso... sin duda alguna Deidara estaba seguro que su arte triunfaría.

Pero en ese momento el rubio sintió como sus pies se hundían en el suelo tal y como si este se volviera líquido. Intentó zafarse pero estaba pegado a la tierra como si ésta buscara aferrarse a él, al mismo tiempo delante suyo emergieron varias rocas grandes y pedazos de tierra que se juntaron para formar tres estatuas de extraña apariencia.

–Que poco sentido de la estética, hmm.– musitó Deidara antes de enviar a tres pájaros a explotar contra las extrañas criaturas, destruyéndolas al instante, pero no se percató que una de ellas apareció detrás de él dispuesta a golpearlo. El ataque hubiera sido exitoso de no ser por un cienpiés de arcilla que salió de la tierra y aferrándose a las piernas de la criatura la hizo derrumbarse. Acto seguido Deidara formó una de sus aves de arcilla y se agarró de una de sus patas para que al volar ésta lo sacara de la tierra movediza. Una vez fuera de ahí se colocó en el lomo del ave, ganando así altura y una mejor perspectiva de lo que ocurría en el campo de batalla. Yagimaru salió de su escondite, dispuesto a intentar atacar una vez más, mientras hacía varios sellos rápidamente con sus manos. Al terminar con el último sello, varias pequeñas piedras salieron del suelo y se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia Deidara desde todos los ángulos posibles.

El rubio saltó de su ave unos segundos antes que los pequeños misiles lo alcanzaran e hizo explotar a la criatura de arcilla. Una gran nube de humo y polvo se formó del impacto, Yagimaru sonrió complacido, no había forma en que alguien pudiera sobrevivir a una explosión tan de cerca y menos con la dureza de las rocas formando parte de las partículas despedidas en esta.

–Parece que pronto tendré garantizado un puesto en los altos mandos.– dijo el del casco mirando alrededor en busca del cuerpo de Deidara o lo que quedara de éste.

–Entonces Akatsuki se ha vuelto una organización muy patética, hmm.– exclamó Deidara desde arriba de él, parado en otra de sus aves y arrojando varias arañas de arcilla. Yagimaru alcanzó a reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para apartarse y crear un muro de roca entre él y las explosiones, pero la fuerza del impacto fue suficiente como para mandarlo unos cuantos metros atrás.

–Maldición.– se quejó Yagimaru intentando levantarse, pero se vio interrumpido por Deidara quien le arrojó más de sus creaciones, permitiéndole solo cubrirse con un débil escudo de tierra antes de fusionarse con ésta para ocultarse nuevamente.

–¡Deidara! ¡Se supone que lo alejes de la tierra, no que lo mandes ahi!– gritó la chica del grupo desde su posición. Ya varias de las sirvientas de la casa habían ido a ver qué era lo que ocurría y a lo lejos se escuchaba como un par de ellas trataban de tranquilizar a la señora.

–¡Yo sé lo que hago! ¡Tú concéntrate en lo tuyo, hmm!–

–Como si eso fuera tan fácil con tanto ruido.– se quejó Kariko en voz baja mirando de reojo a las mujeres que hablaban entre ellas y gritaban aterradas. –Por favor tranquilícense, tengo una barrera alrededor de la casa, nada entrará ni saldrá de aquí.– en ese momento un par de explosiones más se escucharon y cuando Kariko volteó al frente Yagimaru estaba de pie rodeado por varias arañas de arcilla que Deidara estaba a punto de hacer explotar.

–No creo que quieras hacer eso.– advirtió Yagimaru con una sonrisa que desconcertó al rubio unos segundos. Un grito general proveniente de las mujeres de la casa hizo que la atención de ambos ninjas se desviara a esta. Una de las sirvientas sostenía de manera amenazante el filo de un kunai junto a la garganta de Kariko, mientras ésta hacía lo posible por mantenerse en la posición para mantener su campo de energía estable.

–Haz una explosión más y tu linda compañera perderá la vida.– amenazó el ninja enemigo mostrándose confianzudo –Si te entregas voluntariamente tal vez y la deje ir.–

–Así que tenías preparado todo desde el principio, hmm.– supo entonces Deidara. La muchacha que amenazaba a Kariko definitivamente tenía un genjutsu y actuaba bajo la influencia de Yagimaru, no por cuenta propia. Ese tipo había planeado todo tan meticulosamente que hasta había preparado ese plan de emergencia, definitivamente había que reconocer que tenía algo de habilidad. Pero no la suficiente.

Para sorpresa de todos, un pequeño cienpiés de arcilla emergió del piso de la casa y se aferró a la pierna de la sirvienta explotando y haciéndola que cayera soltando así a Kariko. Sin perder un segundo más, Deidara procedió a hacer volar las figuras que rodeaban a Yagimaru.

Kariko y las demás mujeres de la casa estaban aterradas por lo que acababa de ocurrir, y los gritos de la pobre muchacha que había sido mutilada llenaban el lugar, creando una atmósfera aún más incómoda. Un charco de sangre fluía por el suelo, y algo se había quedado impregnado en la ropa, brazos y cara de Kariko. Su visión se nubló por unos momentos, estaba en completo y absoluto shock. Se sentía incapaz de moverse o articular palabra alguna, jamás había presenciado una cosa así ni visto tanta sangre en su vida. Su estómago no pudo resistir más y las náuseas le ganaron haciéndola caer de rodillas y vomitar.

–Oh vamos, no fue para tanto.– escuchó de repente decir una voz a sus espaldas. Volteó lentamente, aún en medio de su mareo y para su asombro Yagimaru estaba ahí, saliendo del suelo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Antes que la chica pudiera decir más, el hombre terminó de salir y le propinó una patada que la empujó un par de metros hasta chocar con una pared. Deidara, al darse cuenta que sus bombas anteriores habían fallado, no tardó en enviar más de sus creaciones, pero Yagimaru saltó para esquivarlas y tomó a Kariko por un brazo para alzarla. –¡Anda niña! ¡Haz una de tus barreras! ¿O quieres sufrir el mismo destino que ella?– ordenó señalando con la cabeza el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha que había sido mutilada.

Kariko aún se encontraba algo mareada y ahora estaba adolorida por el golpe que acababa de recibir, tenía miedo y se sentía incapaz de formular palabra alguna... pero si de algo estaba segura era de que no iba a hacer lo que ese sujeto le dijera, así que negó con la cabeza débilmente. Yagimaru apretó más el agarre y puso el filo de un kunai en su cuello para presionarla.

–Estás en una situación muy poco favorecedora, deberías reconsiderarlo. Este sujeto no va a detenerse sólo por que tú estás aquí.–

–Entonces no soy muy buena rehén ¿o sí?– alcanzó ella a musitar débilmente.

–Quizás con él no... ¿pero qué tal con tus otros compañeros?–

–Prefiero entonces que Deidara se deshaga de mí.– respondió la joven tratando de demostrar confianza en sus palabras, que aunque en realidad no la tenía definitivamente pensaba de esa manera. Causarle problemas a Kazuki e Ichiru era lo último que quería.

–¡Maldita seas, niña! ¡Deja de hacerme las cosas más difíciles!– gritó Yagimaru exasperado y entonces se vio en la necesidad de saltar, con todo y Kariko, para apartarse de los proyectiles que Deidara le envió inmediatamente después –¡¿Y tú qué?! ¡¿Pretendes matarla o qué?!– reclamó al rubio.

–Eso no será necesario, h´n.– contestó Deidara esbozando una sonrisa que confundió aún más a Yagimaru. Su confusión aumentó más todavía cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda seguido por un ligero choque eléctrico recorriendo su espalda, inmediatamente le siguieron otros golpes más que se volvían cada vez más rápidos y lo hicieron soltar a la chica al instante. Una silueta naranja llevándose a su rehén fue lo último que pudo ver antes de ser impulsado al frente por un último golpe con mayor fuerza. Yagimaru cayó de bruces en el suelo, apenas sintiéndose capaz de mover su cuerpo, volteó hacia atrás para ver qué era lo que había pasado y entonces pudo divisar a Kazuki Hyuuga en su posición de pelea con una furiosa mirada puesta en él y el byakugan activado.

–¿T-tú? P-pero... ¿cómo? No es posible...–

–¿Subestimas a mi equipo? Muy mal. Subestimar a mis aliados es lo mismo o peor que subestimarme a mí.– sin perder más tiempo, el Hyuuga se dirigió a Yagimaru dispuesto a inmovilizarlo por completo. Golpear los puntos de chakra por detrás no había sido tan efectivo por que su enfoque principal estaba en hacer que soltara a su compañera primero sin lastimarla, pero ahora era libre de bloquear todos sus puntos de chakra y atacar un poco más su sistema nervioso. El maldito pagaría por tratar de engañarlo y atacar a tantas personas de ese modo.

Mientras Kazuki y Deidara atacaban a Yagimaru y éste hacía lo posible por esquivarlos y escapar, Naruto se llevaba a Kariko y a los civiles de la casa fuera de ésta para que no se vieran involucrados en la pelea. Por supuesto que Naruto también quería pelear, pero Kazuki en el camino le había dicho que era más importante evacuar a la gente antes de poder unirse a la pelea libremente. A Ichiru no lo habían encontrado en el camino, por lo que Kazuki asumió que el muchacho había decidido llevar al alcalde a un sitio seguro antes de entrar a la pelea, y como Kariko había levantado un escudo alrededor de la casa, sería más difícil poner a salvo al pobre hombre.

Cuando todo el personal de la casa estuvo fuera, Naruto puso a Kariko en el suelo y se dispuso a irse pero la chica lo sujetó por la manga impidiéndoselo.

–Naruto-kun, espera ¿no sería mejor que le dejes esto a ellos dos? Los ataques de Deidara son muy peligrosos y podrían lastimarte a tí también.–

–¡No puedo quedarme aquí y huir de esto! ¡Ese tipo es peligroso!–

–Pero...–

–Voy a estar bien, Kariko-chan. No te preocupes.– le dijo a la chica esbozando una de sus típicas sonrisas llenas de confianza. La chica se halló un poco desconcertada ante la actitud del rubio, pero pronto comprendió que el asunto estaba fuera de sus manos y que lo mejor era dejarlo ser. Aún insegura, lo soltó y Naruto se apresuró de vuelta a la batalla, despidiéndose con un gesto con la mano.

–Estos ninjas... jamás los comprenderé.– murmuró para sí misma mientras lo veía marchándose.

Si había algo de lo que Yagimaru se enorgullecía era de su inteligencia y su habilidad de planeación, jamás admitía una derrota sin haber dado una buena pelea y conseguir lo que deseaba, pero en ésta ocasión debía reconocer que había fallado y era hora de retirarse. Había podido confirmar que entre esos ninjas se encontraba Deidara de Iwa, y había tenido una pelea bastante pareja con él, pero en el momento en que su táctica de distracción falló y el Hyuuga decidió aparecer, toda ventaja que hubiera tenido antes se esfumó. El otro rubio desconocido se había ido pero sabía que no tardaría en volver ni tampoco el marionetista tomaría mucho tiempo en aparecer. Odiaba admitirlo, pero sólo entre Kazuki y Deidara lo tenían acorralado, dos más y seguramente hasta ahí llegaría su fructífera carrera, era hora de una retirada estratégica.

Justo cuando Naruto se apareció en la zona con dos kage bunshin más, Yagimaru sintió más urgencia por largarse y se apresuró a abrirse espacio entre Kazuki y las constantes explosiones a sus costados. Uno de los clones de Naruto se lanzó a atacar a Yagimaru y éste aprovechó para tomar al clon por un brazo y lanzarlo contra Kazuki y que el cuerpo del muchacho al caer golpeara al clon restante. Sin embargo el Naruto original consiguió acercarse lo suficiente para darle un buen puñetazo al akatsuki. Yagimaru se recuperó rápido y pateó a Naruto en el estómago antes de saltar a un árbol y tirar de un cordón en su mochila antes de lanzarse en dirección al bosque. En medio de su caída un par de alas mecánicas salieron de su mochila y lo ayudaron a planear en el aire. Deidara voló en su dirección para interceptarlo, pero Yagimaru de algún modo pasó a través de un árbol y desapareció por completo.

–¡Hyuuga!– le gritó Deidara a Kazuki, dándole a entender al muchacho que debía de usar su byakugan para localizar al enemigo.

–Ya no se encuentra en el área.– afirmó mirando a sus alrededores –Debe haber usado la misma técnica de teletransportación que cuando capturamos a su compañero.–

–Maldición, iré a buscarlo yo mismo, h´n.– decidió Deidara haciendo que su ave se elevara más y volara en dirección a donde desapareció el enemigo.

–¡No vayas a intentar escaparte! ¡Ya sabes lo que pasará si lo haces!– advirtió el Hyuuga mientras Deidara se alejaba

–¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Deja de repetirlo, h´n!– respondió el mayor mientras desaparecía de la vista de los otros dos.

–Debí haberlo detenido ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?– preguntó Naruto a Kazuki. Estaba molesto por que se había escapado un criminal peligroso, pero si Kazuki se quedaba tan calmado entonces quizás la situación no era tan mala.

–Debemos encontrar a Ichiru y ver que fue del alcalde. También tenemos que asegurarnos que Kariko y la gente de la casa esté bien. Lo más urgente sería tratar de cerrar las heridas de la muchacha que se quedó aquí.– señaló a la chica que justo detrás de ellos ya había muerto desangrada –No podemos dejarla así, sus familiares no estarían nada contentos con un cadáver así.–

–Al final fallamos en proteger a estas personas.– musitó Naruto con suma tristeza y tratando de contener sus emociones. Estaba triste y furioso a la vez... si se hubieran apresurado más, entonces esa chica no hubiera muerto de una manera tan lamentable.

–En medio de una guerra como en la que estamos, no podemos proteger a absolutamente todas las personas. Tal perfección no existe, tenemos que salvar a los más que podamos aún si tenemos que sacrificar otros pocos.–

–¡Pero...!– Naruto quería replicarle algo a Kazuki, pero no sabía exactamente que decirle, en esos momentos aún estaba confundido por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y no conocía cual era la situación actual. Kazuki sonrió de lado, con algo de tristeza marcada en sus ojos.

–Es mejor pensar así... te evitas muchos problemas.– dijo el Hyuuga acercándose al cadáver, un chakra verdoso se formó de sus manos y comenzó a cerrar la herida en la pierna de la muchacha.

–Un ninja médico...– susurró Naruto, él se hubiera imaginado a Kariko haciendo esas cosas pero no al joven Hyuuga.

–¡Naruto! ¡Kazuki!– los llamó Ichiru, que venía saltando desde el techo. –¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Donde están todos?–

–El enemigo se escapó, Deidara está buscándolo por aire y Kariko está con los civiles. ¿Y el alcalde?–

–Con un médico. ¿Puedes creer que sólo había dos en todo el pueblo y uno estaba de viaje? Si no me hubiera tardado tanto encontrándolo, hubiera llegado antes.–

–Está bien, hiciste un buen trabajo.–

–Naruto ¿te encuentras bien?– preguntó Ichiru al notar lo desanimado que estaba el rubio.

–Hmm.– Naruto asintió con la cabeza y desvió su vista de los otros dos. –Iré a ver cómo está Kariko-chan.–

Unos minutos después de haberse reunido con la muchacha y explicarle lo ocurrido a ella y la esposa del alcalde, Naruto vio llegar a Kazuki, Ichiru y Deidara. No había rastros de Yagimaru por ningún lado.

–Lamentamos mucho todo lo ocurrido, señora. Cometimos un error muy grande y nos confiamos en el rastro que teníamos al principio.– se disculpó Kazuki con la dueña de la casa después de reportar la condición de la sirvienta.

–No, soy yo la que debe pedir disculpas. Arriesgué sus vidas por la de mi esposo, y por ello Kana-chan terminó así. Ustedes no hicieron nada malo, solo cumplían con lo que les pedí.–

–¡No fue su culpa! ¡Ese maldito los tenía amenazados!– se apresuró a decir Naruto.

–El tiene razón, es simplemente natural que usted quiera proteger a su esposo.– asintió Ichiru.

–Es todo por culpa de ese sujeto...– gruñó Naruto apretando los puños –¡Pero la próxima vez que lo encontremos le daré su merecido!–

–Muchas gracias, jovencito. Tus palabras me consuelan un poco.– dijo la señora tratando de sonreírle un poco, luego dirigió la mirada a Kariko y Deidara. –Ustedes también hicieron un magnífico trabajo en protegernos a todos.–

–Pero yo..– balbuceó Kariko –Lo de Kana-san fue...–

–Inevitable. Nada más que eso.– la esposa del alcalde puso una mano en la cabeza de la chica –Si sigues preocupándote, entonces sí me voy a enojar.–

–Mejor será irnos. Ese sujeto podría volver si nos demoramos mucho, h´n.– dijo Deidara comenzando a caminar en la misma dirección a la que iban antes de ser interrumpidos por todo el incidente.

–¡Adios, oba-chan! ¡Cuide mucho a su esposo!– se despidió Naruto alegremente antes de seguirle el paso a los demás. –Hey, Kazuki, ahora nos dirigimos a Konoha ¿verdad? ¿Qué tan lejos estamos de ahí?–

–Tenía planeado terminar nuestra misión primero, pero tu asunto es más importante. Si nos apresuramos y no encontramos más problemas en el camino... yo creo que alrededor de unos tres días.–

–¡¿Tres días?! ¡Eso es demasiado!–

–Estamos muy cerca de la frontera con el país de la lluvia, toma algo de tiempo llegar a Konoha desde aquí.– explicó Ichiru.

–¿Y qué tal tú?– cuestionó Naruto mirando a Deidara –Si usamos uno de tus pájaros raros, llegaríamos más rápido.–

–Yo no tengo ninguna prisa por llegar a Konoha, h´n.–

–¡Pero tenemos que llegar rápido! ¡Tengo que saber qué ha sido de Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei e Iruka-sensei, dattebayo!–

–Entonces deja de hablar tanto y muévete, h´n.–

–¡Tú no puedes decirme qué hacer!– alegó Naruto.

–Ya basta, no se peleen.– pidió Kariko.

–Si, nadie sabe qué podría pasar si dos rubios idiotas se golpean entre sí.– bromeó Ichiru, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de los mencionado –¿Qué? ¿Acaso no tienen sentido del humor?–

–Todo estará bien, Naruto. Ten paciencia, la aldea no se irá a ningún lado.–

–No... pero todo lo demás sí.– dijo para sí el rubio sin que nadie más lo escuchara. Las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora y estaba confundido, tenía que ir a Konoha y cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien, que esa guerra no se hubiera llevado a nadie más.

**Bueno, aquí está por fin el capítulo 3. Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero es que tengo muchas clases que atender y trabajos que hacer. Pero ésta historia no la dejaré de lado, no señor. Así que agarrense por que ya se viene lo bueno... Naruto regresa a una Konoha que ha vivido quince años de guerra ¿qué será lo que encontrará ahí?**


	4. Chapter 4

El Niño de la Profecía

Capítulo 4

Naruto avanzaba rumbo a Konoha, acompañado por el peculiar grupo con quien se había encontrado. Ya habían pasado tres días y los cinco miembros del gupo estaban agotados, pero no era agotamiento físico sino mental.

Naruto pasó todo el camino presionandolos a apurarse y peleándose con Deidara ante las más mínimas provocaciones. Kariko tenía que usar sus campos de fuerza para separarlos, Kazuki debía regañarlos y distraerlos con alguna otra cosa, mientras que Ichiru hacía comentarios que no beneficiaban a nadie y terminaban haciendo enojar más a los rubios.

Al joven Uzumaki le fastidiaba de sobremanera la presencia de Deidara, pero también que Kazuki se negara a responderle sus preguntas acerca de los ninjas de Konoha. El Hyuuga decía que no debía revelarle nada hasta que confirmaran su identidad, y tampoco dejaba que Kariko o Ichiru dijeran nada.

–Ya casi llegamos.– dijo Ichiru alegremente en ese tercer día, mientras caminaban por un claro del bosque.

–¿En serio?– cuestionó Naruto, no reconocía los alrededores, los árboles que conocía no estaban ahí así como tampoco otros detalles que recordaba.

–¿No reconoces aquí? Son las cercanías de la villa. – preguntó Kazuki con una mirada de sospecha.

–¡Está demasiado diferente!– se defendió el muchacho de naranja al notar el cambio de actitud en Kazuki. Le molestaba mucho que tuvieran sospechas de él, sin embargo era algo que no podía recriminarle demasiado al Hyuuga ya que quizás él pensaría lo mismo si estuviera en su situación, y justo a un lado tenía un constante recordatorio de ello.

–Han pasado muchos años, es normal que el paisaje haya cambiado, h´m– dijo Deidara, que estaba inusualmente relajado, cualquiera hubiera pensado que se encontraría tenso considerando que iba directo a territorio enemigo, pero este parecia no ser el caso con él. Eso le parecía sumamente raro no solo a Naruto sino a los otros tres jóvenes también. Nadie dijo nada al respecto, por que sabían que tarde o temprano averiguarían la razón de tanta tranquilidad.

Pronto Naruto fue capaz de reconocer algo: la gran y única muralla que rodeaba la aldea de Konoha. Había unas partes en las que se podían apreciar personas trabajando en reparaciones, unas partes tenían grietas y la pintura deslavada, y había más posiciones de vigilancia y guardias alrededor, pero seguía siendo el mismo enorme muro que Naruto conocía desde su infancia. En ese instante se sintió en casa y aliviado de ver que su hogar aún estaba ahí. El tiempo que pasó entrenando no fue mucho, pero tras todo lo que había pasado se sentía como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que estuvo ahí.

Sin pensarlo un segundo, Naruto apresuró el paso y echó a correr hacia la aldea ignorando los llamados de Kazuki e Ichiru que trataron en vano detenerlo.

–Está muy emocionado ¿no?– comentó Kariko curiosa viendo como Kazuki e Ichiru corrían tras Naruto. A ella el viaje ya la tenía muy cansada como para correr, y Deidara simplemente no tenía ninguna prisa.

–Es un idiota.–

–¿Por qué lo dices?–preguntó ella extrañada, la alegría de volver a casa luego de un viaje era un obvio motivo de alegría, no era algo para que Deidara llamara idiota a Naruto.

–Mira.– sin mucho interés por explicarse, Deidara señaló hacia donde se habían ido los otros tres, Naruto apenas y se había acercado a la muralla y ya tres escuadrones de ninjas lo interceptaron para impedirle el paso. –Seguro que nadie lo reconoce y el muy tonto ni lo pensó, h´n.– asumió el joven viendo cómo Kazuki e Ichiru llegaban a defender al Uzumaki y hablar con los ninjas para que los dejaran entrar.

–Lo mejor será que vayamos de una vez.– decidió Kariko preocupada al ver la escena y cómo Ichiru les hacía señas para acercarse, la chica caminó un par de pasos pero se detuvo al ver que Deidara no se movía –¿No vienes?–

–No me interesa ir a que me ejecuten, h´n.– bufó Deidara cruzándose de brazos y mirando receloso la aldea que los esperaba al frente.

–Todavía no sabemos cómo irán las cosas si vas a Konoha… pero sí sabemos muy bien lo que Kazuki hará si tratas de escapar.– advirtió la chica con una mirada seria y algo consternada, Deidara gruñó y empezó a caminar hacia la aldea.

Al reunirse con el resto, en medio del alboroto que Naruto hacía exigiendo a los guardias que lo soltaran, un Ninja mayor que hablaba con Kazuki notó a Deidara y no dudó en expresar su disconformidad al percatarse del protector en la frente del muchacho.

–¿Un renegado de Iwa? ¿Trajiste a la aldea a un renegado de Iwa y a un supuesto Ninja de Konoha del que no tenemos registros? ¿Cuál es tu problema, Kazuki?– reprendió el hombre mirando seriamente al Hyuuga –¿Luego me dirás que esta niña es una miembro de Akatsuki?– bufó señalando a Kariko.

–¡La chica es una civil, Ryokazu! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Puedes preguntarle a Hokage-sama al respecto! Su salida de la aldea está en tu registro.– defendió Kazuki.

–Es cierto, señor. La señorita salió con ellos hace unos días, sus datos están en el registro.– intervino otro joven Ninja que traía consigo un folio con varios papeles.

–A ver usted, identifíquese.– ordenó Ryokazu a Deidara, haciendo que este se irritara más.–

–Deidara.– soltó el rubio cruzándose de brazos y mirando con molestia al Ninja.

–Deidara y Uzumaki Naruto… bueno, ya veremos si ustedes realmente son quienes dicen ser.– Ryokazu se volteó a ver al Ninja de los papeles –Llama a Ibiki-san, dile que tiene dos nuevas víctimas. ¡El resto de ustedes acompáñenlos al edificio de interrogación! Kazuki e Ichiru, ustedes vengan conmigo a la oficina de Hokage-sama.–

–¡Suéltenme! ¡Yo puedo ir solo!– exigió Naruto a los hombres que trataban de forzarlo a ir dentro de la aldea, pero estos solo lo ignoraron y continuaron jalándolo y empujándolo. Otro escuadrón se acercó a Deidara para aprehenderlo de la misma manera y, aunque él opuso menos resistencia que Naruto, le echó una última mirada llena de rencor a Kazuki antes de irse.

A ambos rubios se les vendaron los ojos antes de cruzar la puerta de la aldea y así fueron llevados durante varios minutos antes de entrar a un edificio. Una vez dentro los Ninja llevaron a sus prisioneros a celdas diferentes en las cuales les quitaron el vendaje antes de cerrar la puerta. Cada celda era un pequeño cuarto con cuatro paredes grises, una banca y una puerta de metal con una rendija por la cual pasaba apenas un poco de luz.

–¡Maldición! ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!– gritó Naruto golpeando la puerta un par de veces sin recibir respuesta alguna. –Maldición.– masculló y se sentó en la banca resignado. Esos guardias simplemente lo habían interceptado y atacado sin decir palabra alguna, y cuando Naruto quiso explicar quién era simplemente se burlaron de él y continuaron atacándolo como si no les interesara. Si Kazuki e Ichiru no hubieran llegado a defenderlo, quien sabe hasta donde hubiera tenido que llegar la pelea. El estar encerrado en una celda de su propia aldea le dolía de sobremanera. En su niñez muchas veces hizo travesuras y cosas malas, los aldeanos lo despreciaban e ignoraban, pero nunca sus propios camaradas lo habían atacado ni mucho menos había recibido un castigo de este tipo. Naruto no era un Ninja traidor ni alguien de otra aldea, de eso estaba seguro, y si no lo reconocieron… entonces todo ese asunto del viaje en el tiempo iba en serio y ésta ya no era la aldea que él conocía.

Un par de minutos después, que para Naruto parecieron una eternidad, la puerta de la celda se abrió y Morino Ibiki hizo acto de presencia. Uzumaki recordaba muy bien a ese hombre, era quien le había puesto la tortuosa parte escrita del examen chuunin, alguien que según después escuchó era un experto en interrogación y una persona de gran seriedad. Sin embargo los ojos de Ibiki al ver a Naruto expresaban sorpresa. Ibiki nunca olvidaba un rostro, mucho menos uno tan importante como el del portador del kyuubi, y ese joven frente a él era idéntico.

–¿Uzumaki Naruto?– preguntó adoptando su típico tono de seriedad. Si esa persona no era quien decía ser, él era quien debía descubrirlo.

–Sí.– respondió Naruto con casi la misma seriedad.

–Eso es simplemente imposible. Uzumaki Naruto está muerto.–

–¡¿Qué? ¡Eso no es cierto!– negó Naruto poniéndose de pie

–¿Entonces cómo explicas su ausencia durante quince años?– interrogó Ibiki.

–¡No sé qué fue lo que pasó! ¡Yo estaba entrenando con Fugakasu-sensei y entré a una cueva extraña! ¡Después de eso aparecí con Kazuki y los otros!–

–¿En serio esperas que crea una historia así?–

–¡Es la verdad! ¡Yo no sé qué rayos era esa cueva, pero me trajo aquí! A mi también me costó creerlo al principio.–

–Hmm.– Ibiki se quedó mirando a Naruto un par de segundos. El muchacho no había hecho ningún gesto o movimiento que indicara una mentira, y tampoco se había activado el jutsu de la habitación que le lanzaba pulsos de chakra si el interrogado mentía. Sin embargo la historia era muy extraordinaria como para ser creída –Así que entrenabas en el territorio de los sapos… –

–Sí.–

–Muy bien, entonces supongo que una de tus invocaciones podrá confirmarlo.– sugirió el hombre, Naruto lo miró sorprendido. En los días que pasaron desde el incidente jamás se le había ocurrido intentar invocar un sapo y que le explicaran lo que pasó. Al darse cuenta de su estupidez, se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

–¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?– exclamó el rubio sonriendo ampliamente antes de morder su pulgar para sacar algo de sangre. Seguido, realizó la secuencia de sellos y moldeó el chakra necesario para invocar un sapo de tamaño medio, no necesitaba más para demostrar su inocencia. Al instante apareció entre una nube de humo un sapo que de altura apenas y llegaba arriba de la cadera de Naruto. –¿Lo ves? Aquí está.– sonrió Naruto, sin embargo al despejarse el humo se dio cuenta de que no conocía al sapo que había invocado.

–¿Qué es esto? ¿He sido invocado?– preguntó el sapo mirando a su alrededor extrañado –¿Quién me invocó?–

–¡Fui yo! ¡Uzumaki Naruto!–

–¿Uzumaki Naruto? ¿Acabas de hacer el contrato? Yo no te conozco.–

–¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si yo hice el contrato hace tres años!... o mejor dicho… hace quince años… ¡no! ¡hace dieciocho años!–

–Pero si tú no te ves mayor de dieciséis.– comentó el sapo mirando a Naruto extrañado.

–¡Argh! ¡Voy a invocar a Gamakichi para que él te diga la verdad!– dijo el rubio a Ibiki, que observaba la situación en silencio.

–¿Gamakichi-nii-san? El no va a caber en este cuarto, es más grande que una casa.– intervino el sapo.

–¡¿Qué? ¿Cuándo creció tanto?–

–No sé, yo nací hace unos siete años, no me doy cuenta de esas cosas.–

–Bien, ya he visto suficiente.– declaró Ibiki dándose la vuelta.

–¡Espere!.– pidió Naruto –¡Déjeme salir para invocar a Gamakichi! ¡El aclarará esto!–

–Déjalo así, no necesito ver más. Desinvoca a ese sapo y espera aquí.–ordenó Ibiki cerrando la puerta.

–Muy bien hecho.– bufó sarcásticamente Naruto al sapo que tenía al lado.

–No sé qué habré hecho, pero fue un placer ayudarte.– dijo el sapo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo. Y Naruto solo pudo lanzarle insultos a la invocación mientras daba vueltas por su celda furiosamente.

Alrededor de una hora después, que para Naruto fue una eternidad y hasta le dio tiempo de apreciar las moléculas de polvo en el aire, la puerta se abrió nuevamente, revelando a una persona que el joven rubio conocía demasiado bien.

–Vaya, en verdad no has cambiado nada, Naruto.– comentó Kakashi Hatake con sorpresa al ver a Naruto. Naruto bien podía haber contestado lo mismo, pues la máscara de Kakashi no permitía notar alguna arruga o diferencia en su cara, pero su único ojo visible se notaba cansado y su cuerpo un poco más delgado, además ahora utilizaba un saco blanco encima de su ropa de jounnin y tres ANBU lo acompañaban.

–¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Ya era hora de que vinieras! ¡Me han tenido aquí por siglos y no me dejaban hablar con nadie! ¡Por favor dime qué está pasando! ¡Kazuki-teme dice que estoy quince años en el futuro! ¡El sapo que invoqué no me reconoció! ¡Esto es muy extraño!– gritó Naruto desesperado, sin embargo Kakashi solo atinó a rascarse la nuca confundido.

–A decir verdad, soy yo quien está más confundido. No puedo creer que seas el verdadero Naruto.–

–¡Pero si soy yo! ¡Mira!– dijo levantando la parte inferior de su sudadera y camisa a la vez que moldeaba algo de chakra para mostrarle el sello del Kyuubi en su estómago. La expresión de Hatake se volvió seria. –¡¿Lo ves?–

–Si en verdad eres Naruto… entonces serás capaz de responder esto…– el tono tan serio de Kakashi hizo que Naruto tragara saliva y lo mirara fijamente en espera de la pregunta que podría decidir su futuro –Cuando entrenábamos tu técnica del rasen shuriken, ¿Quién ganó nuestro juego de jan-ken-po?–

El joven Uzumaki sonrió al recordar ese momento, y relajándose al recibir una pregunta tan fácil.

–Mi clon le ganó al tuyo, Kakashi-sensei.–

Al parecer Kakashi no esperaba que Naruto respondiera tan bien, por que en su mirada se notó un gran asombro, seguido de alegría, y otros cientos de sentimientos entremezclados. El muchacho rubio no pudo haber estado más confundido por el silencio de su sensei.

–Realmente eres tú… no puedo creerlo.– alcanzó a decir Kakashi en un hilo de voz, Naruto sintió una punzada en el pecho, nunca había escuchado a su maestro hablar con un tono tan lleno de dolor.

–Kakashi-sensei… ¿qué es lo que está pasando?– cuestionó Naruto consternado.

–Este no es el mejor lugar para hablar.– el hombre de pelo plateado se giró hacia uno de sus ANBU escoltas –Dile a los guardias y a Ibiki que he confirmado la identidad del prisionero y lo liberaré de inmediato. Ustedes dos acompáñenos a mi oficina.– los tres enmascarados asintieron con la cabeza y uno de ellos se fue, Kakashi posó una mano en el hombro derecho de Naruto –Síguenos, iremos a otra parte.–

Siendo acompañados por los dos ANBU, Naruto y Kakashi salieron del edificio donde estaban, ante las miradas extrañadas de todos a los que pasaban por enfrente. El rubio de ojos azules sabía que eran miradas de desconfianza, y alcanzó a escuchar cuchicheos, pero el ver a Kakashi caminando tan seguro de sí mismo frente a él le dio algo de certeza.

La sorpresa y las dudas nuevamente atacaron a Naruto cuando, al llegar a la oficina que él recordaba le pertenecía a la anciana Tsunade, Kakashi fue directo detrás del gran escritorio lleno de papeles y se sentó en el sillón del Hokage. Kakashi lo invitó a sentarse en una silla frente a su escritorio, y los ANBU nuevamente se colocaron tras el maestro.

–Muy bien, antes que nada, quiero que me digas qué es lo que pasó. La última vez que te vi fue cuando te fuiste a entrenar con Fugasaku-sama y jamás volviste.–

–P-pues… eso es lo que estuve haciendo. Estaba entrenando con los sapos, y el viejo Fugasaku me pidió que entrara a una cueva como parte de mi entrenamiento, pero cuando salí me encontré con Kazuki y los otros peleando y terminé aquí.– explicó sencillamente, los detalles de sus tres días con ese grupo no eran muy importantes.

–Esto es extraño ¿has intentado invocar algo en estos días?–

–No, sólo hace rato cuando el tipo del pañuelo me lo pidió.– respondió refiriéndose a Ibiki. –Pero ese tonto sapo no me reconoció, tal vez si intento invocar a Gamakichi él pueda llamar al viejo.–

–Eso será imposible.– dijo Kakashi –Hace catorce años confirmamos la muerte de Fugasaku-sama y cientos de otros sapos que habitaban ese monte. Fue el líder de Akatsuki quien los eliminó mientras te buscaba.–

–¡¿Qué cosa? ¡¿Hace catorce años? ¡Pero si lo acabo de ver hace cuatro días!–

–Naruto, tal y como Kazuki te dijo, para nosotros han pasado quince años desde la última vez que nos vimos. No tengo idea de por qué para ti sea diferente ni que haya pasado cuando caminaste por esa cueva, pero es un hecho que de alguna forma viajaste algunos años en el futuro.–

–N-no puede ser… tienes que estar bromeando.–

–Me temo que no es una broma.–

Naruto estaba tan confundido como cuando recién Kariko se lo dijo, y no lo pudo creer, pero esta vez tenía a una persona confiable enfrente de él, alguien a quien él conocía y que jamás le mentiría. Tenía tantas preguntas que no podía decidir por donde empezar. Justo en medio de sus cavilaciones alguien tocó la puerta y Kakashi le indicó pasar. El rubio se preguntó quién sería tan idiota como para interrumpir en una situación tan seria, pero al ver a la persona en la puerta se quedó sin palabras y sintió una presión en el pecho.

Una linda mujer como de treinta años estaba de pié viéndolo impactada. Su cabello era rosa y corto sujeto en una coleta por detrás, vestía de rojo vino con un pantalón negro, zapatillas y su banda de Konoha en la cabeza en vez de su frente. Aunque se notaba mayor, sus ojos verdes eran inconfundibles, sobretodo cuando las lágrimas empezaron a humedecerlos. Sin duda alguna se trataba de Sakura Haruno, la compañera de equipo de Naruto que a diferencia de él ahora era una mujer adulta.

–Esto es imposible… no puedo creerlo…. Kakashi-sensei ¿esto es…?– balbuceó la mujer tratando en vano de contener sus lágrimas y mirando de Naruto a Kakashi varias veces.

–Sí, Sakura. Es Naruto.– reafirmó el Hokage.

–¿Cómo es posible? Es un milagro.– dijo Sakura viendo a Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Sakura-chan…– fue todo lo que Naruto alcanzó a decir. Ver a su compañera de equipo llorar siempre lo había hecho sentir triste, pero verla en su forma adulta mientras él solo seguía siendo un niño… el ver como había cambiado pero a la vez seguía siendo la misma… el darse cuenta de que todo lo que pasaba era real… no podía manejar tanto.

–¡Naruto!– gritó la mujer y lo abrazó sollozando –¡¿En donde habías estado, grandísimo idiota? ¡Pensamos que estabas muerto!–

–Sakura-chan… yo… no lo sé… ya no sé nada.– el joven rubio tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para no empezar a llorar él también.

–Tranquilízate Sakura, lo estás abrumando aún más.– pidió Kakashi tratando de sonar calmado, pero era evidente que a él también le afectaba todo ese asunto.

–L-lo siento.– se disculpó la mujer apartándose de Naruto y limpiándose las lágrimas –Mírame, han pasado quince años y llorar sigue siendo todo lo que hago.– bromeó.

–En eso no has cambiado en nada, Sakura-chan… ¿o debería decirte Sakura-san?– preguntó el rubio confundiéndose un poco.

–Sakura-chan está bien, si de por sí verte en ese estado me hace sentir más vieja… Kakashi-sensei ¿por qué Naruto está así?–

–Ni idea. Tal parece que hizo un viaje en el tiempo o algo así, tenemos que investigar esto a fondo, el miembro de Akatsuki al que trajeron también se ve igual que siempre, pero esos tipos siempre han sido así de extraños.–

–¡Es verdad! ¡¿Qué ha pasado con Akatsuki? ¿Y con Sasuke? ¿A la anciana Tsunade qué le pasó? ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido en estos años?– quiso saber Naruto.

–Es mucha información como para resumirla, pero haré lo mejor que puedas. Verás… después de que te fuiste a entrenar el líder de Akatsuki atacó la aldea y muchas personas murieron, Tsunade-sama incluida. El Raikage invocó a una reunión de Kages, y el concejo decidió enviar a Danzou, pero Sasuke fue a atacar a Danzou por lo que después de su muerte fui nombrado Hokage. Hubo varios conflictos en la aldea con respecto al tema de Akatsuki, las acciones de Sasuke y mi nombramiento. Nuestras relaciones con los demás países fueron decayendo, una cuarta guerra Ninja estalló y hemos estado luchando desde entonces. Akatsuki se ha vuelto muy poderoso, han reclutado ninjas de todas las aldeas e invadido algunos países, incluso algunos países los están contratando como mercenarios para seguridad o para crear más guerras. Podría decirse que una gran extensión del mundo está bajo su dominio.– explicó Kakashi.

–¿Y qué pasó con Sasuke? ¿Volvió a la aldea o…?–

–Nadie sabe donde está Sasuke ahora ni qué esté planeando. Ha estado moviéndose por muchas partes haciendo varias cosas en secreto, pero después de algunos incidentes jamás ha vuelto a pasar por Konoha.– dijo Sakura ahora con un tono sorprendentemente serio y tranquilo –Pero no te preocupes por él ahora. Lo importante será ver qué hacemos contigo ahora.–

–Así es, con esta situación hay muchas cosas de las cuales debes ponerte al corriente y tenemos que buscarte un lugar donde dormir esta noche. Ya mañana arreglaré para que te quedes con alguien.– expuso el Hokage –Por ahora voy a pedirle a alguien que te acompañe a descansar, ya después hablaremos con más calma.–

–De acuerdo.– asintió Naruto. La verdad era que sí estaba muy cansado y no deseaba más que un enorme plato de ramen y una cama.

–Le pediré a Kariko-chan que lo lleve a mi casa.– decidió Sakura y salió de la habitación, Naruto miró a Kakashi de manera interrogante y éste solo sonrió y respondió.

–Kariko-chan ha estado viviendo con Sakura por algunos meses, es una buena muchacha.–

–Oí que Ichiru dijo algo sobre que no es Ninja…–

–Ah sí. Kariko llegó aquí hace tiempo. Es la hija de una sacerdotiza, viene de un que fue atacado por Akatsuki, Kazuki fue quien la trajo aquí. Tiene algo de habilidad con su chakra y por eso la mandé en una misión con Kazuki e Ichiru, pero normalmente ella siempre está aquí.–

–Ya veo…–

–Volvimos.– anunció Sakura entrando con una sonriente Kariko.

–¡Naruto-kun! Me alegro mucho de que estés bien. Estuve muy preocupada. – comentó Kariko riendo.

–Gracias Kariko-chan, estoy bien.–

–¿Pudiste averiguar algo? ¿Ya sabes como llegaste hasta aquí?– preguntó la chica, pero la mirada cabizbaja de Naruto fue suficiente respuesta –Ya veo… bueno, debes estar hambriento. Vamos a casa de Sakura-san y te preparo algo para comer ¿te parece?–

–¡Claro! ¿Kariko-chan sabe hacer ramen?– preguntó Naruto mientras salía con la chica.

–No, pero podría intentar.–

–Ehm… entonces mejor vayamos a comer otra cosa.–

Ya teniendo a los dos jóvenes fuera, Kakashi y Sakura se quedaron serios en la oficina. Aún tenían mucho que hablar, no solo sobre Naruto, sino también sobre el otro rubio al cual todavía tenían como prisionero.

Luego de caminar un largo rato, en que Naruto pudo darse tiempo de ver lo diferente que era la aldea ahora y analizar la información que tenía, Kariko abrió la puerta de una casa que al Ninja con vestimenta naranja se le hizo familiar.

–Este lugar se parece mucho a la casa de Sakura-chan.– analizó el muchacho después que Kariko lo invitara a sentarse en la sala.

–¿Sakura-chan? Eres más grosero de lo que pensé. Esta es la casa de Sakura-san.– regañó la chica haciendo énfasis en el sufijo que utilizó para referirse a la mujer de cabello rosa.

–¡¿Vives con Sakura-chan? Eso significa… acaso… ¿tú eres su… hi…?–

–¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no soy su hija!– exclamó Kariko no sabiendo si enojarse o reír –Dices que desapareciste hace quince años ¿no? ¿Qué acaso viste a Sakura-san embarazada a esa edad? Yo tengo diecisiete años, Naruto. Sakura-san no pasa de los treinta.–

–Diecisiete… ¡ah! ¡es verdad!– recordó Naruto sonrojándose un poco ante su error y rascándose la nuca –Eso significa que tú eras una bebé antes de que yo desapareciera.–

–Exactamente, creo que apenas y sabía caminar en ese entonces.–

–Increíble… yo debería ser trece años mayor que tú, y ahora aparento ser dos años menor… que raro.–

–Sí, bastante.– rió Kariko antes de ir a la cocina –Espera aquí, voy a preparar algo de comer.–

–¡Ok!–respondió Naruto animado. Estaba muy hambriento y hacía bastante que no probaba comida casera, después de tantas semanas comiendo sopas de insectos y otros platillos extraños durante su entrenamiento nada de lo que Kariko pudiera preparar sería peor.

Sin embargo nuevamente el rubio se sintió aburrido a los pocos minutos de que Kariko se fue, y empezó a mirar alrededor en busca de algo que hacer. Fue entonces cuando notó en un librero algunas fotos y se levantó para verlas. Casi de inmediato sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho: la primera fotografía que vio fue la del equipo siete. Junto a estas había fotografías de sus demás amigos en diferentes edades, desde que eran niños hasta algunas en que se veían mayores de lo que él les recordaba. Había también fotos de personas que él no conocía, sobre todo muchas de un niño de cabello oscuro y ojos negros que le recordaba mucho a Sakura por el tamaño de la frente, y finalmente una que llamó su atención por sobre todas las demás. En esa última fotografía estaba Sakura adulta junto con tres muchachos. De entre esos muchachos pudo reconocer a un Kazuki más joven y notablemente más alegre, y estaba con una niña de cabello naranja y un chico castaño con una gran sonrisa.

–Ese era el equipo de Kazuki-kun.– dijo la voz de Kariko desde la puerta, sacando a Naruto de sus cavilaciones. –Sakura-san fue su sensei.–

–Ah, con razón Kazuki usa jutsus médicos.– entendió Naruto y Kariko sonrió levemente.

–Ya casi está listo, solo esperaré que termine de cocer el arroz.– anunció la muchacha para cambiar de tema. Naruto estaba a punto de preguntarle qué habría para comer, pero el sonido de varios golpes en la puerta los distrajeron. Kariko fue a abrir y se sorprendió al ver a Kazuki e Ichiru en el portal, casi sin aliento –Chicos ¿qué hacen aquí? Creí que tenían unos reportes muy largos que escribir.–

–No… podía… e-estar… tranquilo…– musitó Kazuki tratando difícilmente de respirar –Naruto… fue… libe-libe…liberado…–

–Lo sé, está aquí.– puntualizó Kariko señalándoles al rubio

–¡¿Qué?– gritaron ambos muchachos.

–Hace ya como una hora y media.– gruñó Naruto viendo lo patéticos que lucían los muchachos.

–¿Ves? Te dije que podíamos esperar.– regañó Ichiru viendo a su compañero.

–Por supuesto que no, te dije que Kariko-chan iba a ir a buscarlo en cuanto supiera.–

–Se enteró más rápido que nosotros ¿y eso qué? Igual no le ha pasado nada.–

–¡Pero por qué lo trajiste aquí! ¿Tienes idea de lo que Sakura-sensei diría si…?– empezó a reprender Kazuki, a lo que Kariko respondió calmadamente.

–Ella me dijo que lo trajera aquí.–

–Sakura-sensei ha perdido la cabeza.– decidió Kazuki encorvándose y limpiándose con la manga de su chaqueta el sudor que tenía en la frente.

–¡¿Todavía desconfías de mí?– gritó Naruto molesto.

–Sí.– admitió Kazuki sin miramientos, lo cual irritó aún más al rubio.

–Calma Kazuki, Hokage-sama dijo que estaba bien. El y Sakura-san reconocieron a Naruto-kun como el mismo que ellos conocían, ellos mismos me pidieron que lo trajera aquí.– explicó la joven de azul.

–¿Hokage-sama también? ¿Qué pasa con los adultos de ahora? ¿Qué no saben lo que es un peligro?– lamentó Kazuki.

–Oye…– gruñó Naruto levantando los puños –¿Qué insinúas con eso?–

–Naruto, escucha.– pidió Ichiru interponiéndose entre los otros dos muchachos del lugar –Tal y como es el caso con Deidara, es muy peligroso dejar a cualquier Ninja deambular libre por la aldea si no se sabe quien es realmente. Quizás Sakura-san y Hokage-sama sepan decir quien eres, pero no puedes esperar que toda la gente confíe igual, tu historia es demasiado extraña.–

–Yo sí confío.– intervino Kariko.

–Tú también eres rara.– declaró Ichiru ganándose un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Kazuki. Kariko hubiera reclamado más, pero el sonido de la máquina para cocer arroz la llamó, y los tres shinobi se quedaron solos en esa sala.

–Y bien… ¿te molestaría contarnos qué fue lo que pasó?– preguntó Kazuki a Naruto, y él procedió a platicar todo lo ocurrido desde que lo llevaron a su celda, yendo los tres a comer alguna parte en medio de la historia.

–Ya veo… entonces lo que te pasó sigue siendo un misterio…– analizó Ichiru luego de tomar un sorbo de su té.

–Debe de estar relacionado con lo que le ocurrió a Deidara… ambos incidentes no pueden ser casos aislados, alguna relación debe de existir.– comentó Kazuki.

–¿En dónde está ese idiota ahora?– quiso saber Naruto, quien no había recordado al Akatsuki sino hasta ese instante.

–Cerca de donde tu estabas, en alguna celda. Probablemente Ibiki-san lo esté interrogando ahora mismo.– asumió Kazuki.

–¿Interrogando? ¿Ibiki-san?– preguntó Kariko un poco consternada. –¿No es Ibiki-san ese hombre malo que dices que te causa pesadillas?– le dijo a Ichiru, quien se sonrojó y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

–¡No a mi! ¡Dije que ese hombre le podía causar pesadillas a cualquier niño con solo verlo!–

–¿Cuál es la diferencia?– se burló Kazuki, y todos excepto Ichiru empezaron a reír.

–Como decía…– prosiguió Ichiru con algo de fastidio –Ibiki-san no es un hombre malo, Kariko-chan. Es solo algo estricto, y es quien se encarga de interrogar a los criminales para sacarles información necesaria.–

–¿Y si no quieren hablar?– cuestionó la joven con preocupación, Ichiru dudó en responderle.

–Eso es algo de lo que solo Ibiki-san debe preocuparse.– dijo Kazuki cortantemente, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Naruto. –¿Podrías por favor servirme más té?– pidió ignorando las miradas puestas sobre él.

–Claro, déjame ir por más.– anunció Kariko saliendo del comedor.

–No es bueno preocuparla.– susurró Kazuki viendo a Naruto en cuanto Kariko no estuvo presente –Ella no sabe de estas cosas ni debe de saberlas.–

El joven Uzumaki asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo a lo que se refería Kazuki. En ese momento la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando entrar a Sakura y a Kakashi con sus ANBU. Los dos jóvenes de diecisiete años se levantaron e hicieron reverencia al notar a sus superiores, lo cual confundió a Naruto, y Kariko los imitó cuando volvió al comedor.

–Me alegra ver que esten los cuatro reunidos aquí, estaba a punto de mandar a alguien a buscarlos.– dijo Kakashi mirando a Kazuki e Ichiru.

–¿Hay algo que necesite, Hokage-sama?– preguntó Kazuki formalmente.

–Quería informarles lo que hablé con Naruto, pero me imagino que él ya los puso al tanto.–

–Así es, señor.– respondió el Hyuuga nuevamente.

–Bien, entonces Ichiru, a ti tengo que informarte algo que he decidido tras mucho meditarlo.–

–¿Qué cosa, señor?–

–Debido a que tú eres nuestra conexión con Suna y seguramente te pedirán un reporte más detallado sobre el asunto de Naruto, te asignaré que lo vigiles por esta noche y mañana partas a tu aldea para informar a Kazekage-sama tus observaciones. Naruto, por esta noche te quedarás en el departamento de Ichiru, él tiene bastante espacio ahí así que estarás cómodo, será una medida temporal hasta que recibamos aprobación de Suna y del consejo para dejarte vivir por tu cuenta.–

–Ah… está bien.– aceptó Naruto, no por que la idea le pareciera buena o le agradara sino por que sabía que sería muy extraño si se rehusara, pero por su cara y la de Ichiru se notaba que ninguno estaba muy conforme con la idea.

–Kazuki, luego que Ichiru parta, tú estarás encargado de vigilar a Naruto por los siguientes días. También envié un mensajero a Iwa para ver qué podemos averiguar sobre Deidara antes de hacer nuestro juicio sobre él.–

–¿Aún no saben si se trata del verdadero?– quiso saber Naruto, Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

–No tenemos manera de confirmarlo hasta que un Ninja de Iwa lo analice. Dependiendo de la respuesta del Tsuchikage sabremos que hacer con él.– respondió Kakashi mirando a Kariko mientras decía la última frase.

–Lamento que esto le cause tantos problemas… si no lo hubiera encontrado…– se disculpó la chica.

–Esto no es culpa tuya, al contrario si otro lo hubiera encontrado estaríamos en más problemas. Hiciste un buen trabajo, Kariko-chan.–

–Ya te dije que no te preocupes, lo que pase podremos solucionarlo.– aseguró Sakura, para sorpresa de Naruto.

–Bueno, entonces lo mejor será que nosotros nos vayamos.– dijo Ichiru sonriéndole a Naruto –Ya casi anochece y tenemos que comprarte un cambio de ropa, un cepillo de dientes y otras cosas, por que yo definitivamente no compartiré todo contigo.–

Y tras despedirse de todos los presentes, Ichiru y Naruto se fueron.

**Fin del capítulo 4**

**Bueno, pues en este capítulo por fin empezamos a ver a algunas otras personas del futuro y los cambios que ha habido en Konoha pasados quince años. Las respuestas sobre el extraño viaje de Naruto no se responderán tan rápido, y la situación del muchacho se pondrá cada vez más difícil, pero espero que sean pacientes conmigo y sigan esta historia hasta el final. Sé que me he tardado mucho con este capítulo, pero tenía muchos detalles que pulir, sobretodo con el encarcelamiento y el como soltar la información, y como deseo que este fic salga muy bien me cuesta trabajo hacerlo más rápido. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews, ustedes hacen que el desvelarme hasta las 2am con gripa para terminar la página trece del fic valga la pena. **


	5. Chapter 5

El Niño de la Profecía

Capítulo 5

Después de haber pasado la noche en casa de Ichiru, donde ambos cayeron dormidos casi inmediatamente, Naruto fue llamado a la oficina de Kakashi y el Ninja de Suna fue despachado a su hogar.

Kakashi hizo una especie de interrogatorio a Naruto sobre cosas de su vida, cosas que recordaba, detalles de la cueva de donde salió, etcétera, lo cual les tomó varias horas y cuando terminaron ya era más de medio día.

–¡Muy bien! ¡Hora de ir a comer ramen!– celebró Naruto cuando su sensei le dijo que eran todas las preguntas que le haría en el día.

–Mandaré llamar a Kazuki para que te acompañe.– decidió Kakashi haciendole una seña con la mano a uno de sus ANBU.

–¿A Kazuki? Pero quiero ir yo solo, buscar a Iruka-sensei y a los demás.– se quejó el rubio.

–Puedes hacer eso con Kazuki.–

–No es lo mismo, siento que él siempre me está vigilando.–

–Esa es la idea.– admitió el Hokage sonriendo, por lo que Naruto hizo un puchero.

–Kakashi-sensei, no necesito vigilancia, puedo cuidarme bien yo solo ¿qué no confías en mí?–

–Esto no es cuestión de si yo confío en ti o no.– suspiró Kakashi –Los demás Ninja no se sentirán seguros si te dejo pasear libremente por ahí, hay mucha desconfianza con respecto a ti, más todavía considerando que Deidara apareció un poco antes que tú. Deja que la situación se aclare un poco y después hablaremos sobre tu vigilancia.–

–Está bien. Pero podrías conseguirme otra persona que no sea Kazuki… ¿qué tal Yamato-taicho?– pidió Naruto, pero su puchero se deshizo en cuanto notó que Kakashi se detuvo en seco por unos segundos.

–Yamato no está disponible ahora.– dijo el Hokage tras un par de segundos, Naruto se preguntó qué podría estar mal –Tendrás que conformarte con Kazuki por ahora.–

–Bien.– bufó el Ninja rubio volviendo a su asiento.

Unos minutos después, Naruto se encontraba caminando por Konoha con un callado y evidentemente irritado Kazuki a su lado.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres comer?– preguntó el Hyuuga cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto realmente no se dirigía a un lugar en específico.

–¡Ra-!–

–Que no sea ramen.– interrumpió Kazuki antes que Naruto pudiera decir algo más.

–¿Qué tiene de malo el ramen?–

–Nada, es sólo que siempre lo pides. Comer siempre lo mismo es malo para la salud, no recibes todos los nutrientes que necesitas y…–

–Suenas igual que Sakura-chan.– interrumpió Naruto ahora.

–Más respeto, por favor. Al menos podrías llamarla Sakura-san ahora que es mayor que tú.–

–Nah, sigue siendo la misma Sakura-chan que conozco, dattebayo.– el rubio sonrió, contento de que aunque su compañera hubiera crecido aún tuviera la misma personalidad que antes. –¡Ah! Es verdad. Kazuki, supe que Sakura-chan es tu sensei ¿es cierto?– preguntó Naruto con la intención de hacer algo de conversación, Kazuki sin embargo dejó salir un sonoro suspiro al recibir la pregunta.

–¿Cómo supiste eso?–

–Kariko-chan me lo dijo.–

–Me lo imaginé…– admitió con pesadez –Sí, Sakura-san fue mi sensei. Ella estaba encargada de mi equipo cuando salí de la academia, ahora solo la veo cuando trabajamos en el hospital.–

–¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué pasó con tu equipo?– quiso saber el inocente rubio, Kazuki dejó de caminar y Naruto se detuvo también, intrigado por la reacción del muchacho.

–Mira, ahí hay una tienda donde venden dangos ¿no quieres?– el Hyuuga apuntó hacia un edificio cercano y fingió una expresión de calma, muy para molestia de Naruto.

–No, yo quiero comer ramen.–

–Otra vez con eso…– bufó Kazuki cruzándose de brazos.

–¡Yo iré a comer ramen quieras o no!– alegó Naruto dándole la espalda a Kazuki y caminando en dirección contraria a la tienda de dangos.

–¿Tan siquiera sabes en dónde puedes comer ramen?–cuestionó el Hyuuga provocando que Naruto se parara –Por que a mi parecer tú no reconoces ni siquiera esta sección de la villa.–

–¡Eso no interesa! ¡Voy a encontrar Ichiraku ramen incluso si tú no me ayudas!– gruñó el Uzumaki continuando con su caminata. Odiaba tener que darle la razón a Kazuki pero él realmente estaba teniendo problemas en reconocer algunas partes de Konoha. Entendía que el lugar hubiera cambiado con los años, pero no creía que tanto como para confundirlo a él quien prácticamente había vivido ahí toda su vida.

–Naruto, espera.– pidió Kazuki luego de alcanzarlo en una esquina, minutos después de haberse separado.

–¿Qué quieres ahora?–

–Te llevaré a Ichiraku ramen, así que no vuelvas a irte de esa manera.– dijo seriamente el muchacho, su mirada honesta y determinada hicieron que Naruto recordara a Neji por un momento.

–¿Es en serio?– cuestionó Naruto, aún molesto por la anterior actitud del joven Hyuuga.

–Muy en serio.– respondió Kazuki esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que sorprendió a Naruto –Si es Ichiraku ramen, entonces estará bien.–

–¿Huh?–

–Vamos, te contaré en el camino.–

Kazuki tomó la delantera y Naruto lo siguió, tras pasar un par de casas el Hyuuga volvió a hablar.

–Verás, Ichiraku ramen no es un lugar popular en la villa y los dueños no tienen familia fuera de aquí, así que no hay manera de que un espía o alguien ajeno a Konoha pueda saber de su existencia si no ha venido antes.–

–¡¿Todavía me considerabas un espía?– exclamó el rubio indignado.

–Claro que sí.– respondió Kazuki de inmediato y con completa honestidad.

–¡¿Qué?–

–Cálmate y déjame explicar. Hokage-sama ya debe haberte explicado algo de la situación actual, incluso Kariko e Ichiru te dijeron algo por el camino. Estamos en guerra, debemos desconfiar de cualquier cosa extraña que veamos. Tan solo los miembros de Akatsuki son sumamente raros. Se distinguen por ello.–

–No me compares con esos fenómenos.– masculló Naruto recordando con molestia a los ninjas de Akatsuki con los que había peleado antes, incluyendo a Deidara quien quizás seguía atrapado en una celda como merecía –¿Y por que sé sobre los lugares de Konoha ya confías en mí?– preguntó de nuevo el chico de ojos azules tras meditarlo unos segundos, Kazuki negó con la cabeza.

–Sigo sin confiar en ti, pero confío en Neji-sama y Sakura-sensei.–

–¿Ellos qué tienen que ver?– Naruto se sintió decepcionado ante la negación de Kazuki, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando al pesimismo del Hyuuga.

–Cuando nuestro equipo terminó su primer misión… Sakura-sensei nos llevó a comer a Ichiraku, diciendo que era algo que hacía frecuentemente con su primer equipo debido a un compañero extraño y molesto que era adicto al ramen.– relató el joven de ojos perlados con algo de nostalgia, Naruto se quejó internamente por que Sakura lo hubiera llamado de esa forma frente a sus alumnos –Cuando le conté a Neji-sama y Hinata-sama, mis tíos, lo que hicimos ese día ellos se pusieron algo melancólicos … ya después Neji-sama me contó sobre el ruidoso y testarudo Ninja que era compañero de Sakura-sensei y Hinata-sama. Y debo decir que la descripción que me dio de ti encaja perfectamente. – añadió Kazuki muy para desagrado del rubio.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi por encima de la pila de papeles en su escritorio miraba a Ibiki quien le leía un reporte.

–Encontramos el sello que Hyuuga Kazuki colocó sobre el prisionero. Parece que él mismo aún no se da cuenta de la ubicación de este, pero está en un punto ciego donde es imposible que él lo vea y además su cabello lo está cubriendo. Se trata de un sello muy efectivo y fue colocado con gran cuidado, eso confirma los reportes del Hyuuga y de Ichiru sobre el estado del prisionero cuando lo encontraron.–

–¿Qué hay sobre la extraña marca en su pecho?– quiso saber Kakashi, era incluso increíble para él que ahora estuviera tan acostumbrado a leer y firmar papeles a la vez que escuchaba reportes de inteligencia.

–Aún no encontramos nada al respecto y el prisionero se niega a decir cualquier cosa sobe eso. Por más que lo interroguemos, lo único que dice es que es "una herramienta más para su arte".–

–¿Una herramienta para su arte? ¿Al igual que las bocas en sus manos?– cuestionó el Hokage desviando la mirada de sus papeles.

–Eso es lo que él dice… estoy empezando a creer que no fue él quien creó ese sello sino otra persona, hacerse algo así a sí mismo sería casi imposible.–

–Puede que tengas razón… prácticamente es hacerse agujeros en las manos y pecho… no creo que lo haya hecho él mismo…–

–¿Debería dedicar la interrogación a averiguar sobre sus técnicas? ¿O debería empezar a preguntarle sobre Akatsuki?– preguntó Ibiki.

–Trata de averiguar sobre Akatsuki… si su técnica es algún secreto de Iwagakure, entonces nos meteríamos en problemas cuando el representante del Tsuchikage llegue.–

–¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en llegar?–

–Mañana ya deberá estar aquí y se quedará hasta recibir noticias de Ichiru-kun desde Suna.– respondió Kakashi a lo que Ibiki permaneció callado con una expresión más grave de lo usual –¿Qué pasa?–

–Tal vez debió enviar a otro Ninja a Suna, eso agilizaría las cosas al momento de negociar con Iwa.–

–No, Ichiru-kun es el representante oficial de Suna en Konoha. Toda la información debe ser entregada por parte de él, es uno de los acuerdos a los que llegamos con Kazekage-sama al re-estructurar la alianza.–

–Pero la situación con Iwa es más delicada, sobretodo por que el prisionero era parte de Akatsuki, ellos van a querer interrogar a Ichiru y a Kazuki Hyuuga sobre lo ocurrido… y ni hablar de lo que harán cuando sepan sobre Kariko y Naruto Uzumaki.– expresó Ibiki seriamente, Kakashi soltó un suspiro y se llevó una mano a la frente para tratar de calmar su creciente dolor de cabeza.

–A ellos dos los mantendremos lo más alejados posible del representante de Iwa hasta que lleguemos a un acuerdo. Todavía tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, pero en cuanto tenga la oportunidad ordenaré una escolta adecuada para ambos. Por ahora Kazuki-kun debe ser suficiente para vigilar a Naruto ¿no?–

–Eso supongo…– concedió Ibiki, pero justo en ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe, revelando a un agitado chuunin que se notaba acababa de correr una gran distancia.

–¡Hokage-sama! ¡Tenemos problemas!–

–¿Qué pasa, Ikatsu?– preguntó Kakashi con calma, era típico que los jóvenes como Ikatsu se alarmaran por cualquier tontería.

–¡Los representantes de Iwa han llegado antes! ¡Y exigen verlo de inmediato!–

–¡¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?– fue todo lo que el Hokage atinó a cuestionar, incluso Ibiki estaba alarmado ahora y el pobre chuunin no sabía qué responder.

–No lo sabemos, pero ya confirmamos sus identidades, realmente son ellas.–

–¿Ellas?– cuestionaron Ibiki y Kakashi al mismo tiempo.

En Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto disfrutaba de su delicioso y ansiado platón de Miso ramen, a la vez que Kazuki tomaba un té relajadamente. El recibimiento que ambos tuvieron ahí fue de lo más cálido, confuso y conmovedor que ambos jóvenes Ninja jamás hubieran vivido. Los primeros a los que vieron fueron a los asistentes de cocina quienes se confundieron completamente al ver a Naruto, pero cuando Ayame salió y vio al rubio, su reacción no difirió mucho de la de Sakura y entre lágrimas preguntó qué había pasado y le sirvió los fideos que el rubio tanto añoraba. Durante la comida le contaron a la nueva dueña del local todo por lo que habían pasado y aunque primero estuvo incrédula, luego optó por acepta esa extraña realidad.

–Realmente eres increíble… la gente que te conoció no ha dudado de ti, siempre logras convencerlos.– analizó Kazuki mirando distraídamente a los cocineros trabajar.

–Eso es por que saben que soy el verdadero Naruto, ellos no dudan de mí como otras personas.– dijo gozoso el rubio.

–O por que eres tan raro que eres inconfundible.–

–Oye…– gruñó Naruto con sorna, Kazuki buscaba cada oportunidad posible para fastidiarlo.

–¡Kazuki-san!– llamó una voz acercándose, un Ninja de ondulado cabello oscuro y ojos rojos se asomó al local buscando con la vista al Hyuuga –Con que ahí está…– dijo seriamente cuando lo vio –Hokage-sama quiere que usted y un tal Naruto Uzumaki vayan de inmediato a su oficina, es un asunto urgente.–

–¿Qué ocurre, Asuma?– preguntó afligido Kazuki levantándose de su asiento.

–No estoy seguro. Solo sé que debemos ir para allá de inmediato.– informó el Ninja de ojos rojos. –Vamos, apresúrense.– insistió tomando a Kazuki de la muñeca y jalándolo fuera del local, Naruto dejó algo de dinero sobre la mesa y fue tras ellos.

Luego de correr por unos minutos llegaron al edificio del Hokage donde se podía verse una cantidad inusual de ninjas hablando en la entrada y volteando al interior un tanto nerviosos. Fue una sorpresa para Naruto y para Kazuki el ver que los ninjas de repente se callaron y se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar con el tal Asuma.

–Oye ¿qué es lo que está pasando?– le susurró Kazuki a Asuma en un volumen que sólo ellos y Naruto podían escuchar.

–Ya te dije que no sé, el lugar no estaba así cuando me mandaron a buscarlos.–

Subieron hasta la oficina de Kakashi y frente a la puerta había un cuarteto de chuunin que les pidieron esperar un poco antes de pasar mientras uno de ellos informaba su llegada. Sin embargo esos pocos minutos rápidamente se convirtieron en una hora, y Naruto empezaba a molestarse por la gran pérdida de tiempo que estaba alejándolo de su precioso ramen.

–Pueden pasar.– indicó uno de los chuunin luego de escuchar la voz de Kakashi proviniendo de la habitación. Naruto y Kazuki se miraron desconcertados antes de abrir la puerta y averiguar el por qué de ese ambiente tan tenso, pero tan solo terminaron entrando al origen de esa tensión.

–Naruto, Kazuki, pasen.– indicó Kakashi cuando vio a los muchachos en la puerta, ellos dos se quedaron estáticos al notar la presencia de dos kunoichis de Iwa ahí mismo. Una de ellas era una mujer adulta que tenía cabello corto negro y ojos rasgados, y la otra era una jovencita de estatura baja y cabello violáceo claro corto. Salvo por la seriedad en sus miradas (que tenían cierto toque de desdén, sobretodo al ver a los muchachos) ambas eran completamente distintas físicamente. –Ellas son Kurotsuchi-san y Shigemi-san. Ellas vinieron en representación del Tsuchikage para hablar sobre el asunto de Deidara.–

–¿Ellas vienen de Iwa? Pensé que se tardarían más tiempo en llegar.– cuestionó Kazuki, visiblemente confundido y tenso.

–Estábamos en una misión cerca de aquí y Tsuchikage-sama nos contactó para pedirnos que vinieramos a Konoha a atender este asunto.– explicó la mujer más joven, la de cabello violeta.

–Al parecer Kurotsuchi conoció personalmente a Deidara y quiere hacer el reconocimiento ella misma.– dijo Kakashi mirando a Naruto –También quería saber si es verdad que tú eres Naruto Uzumaki y como fue que lo confirmamos.–

–¿Ya le explicaron todo?– fue la única pregunta que Naruto pudo formular en ese instante, Kakashi asintió con la cabeza.

–Aún hay detalles que debemos contar, pero esos será mejor que se los cuenten ustedes mismos.– explicó el Hokage.

–Me interesa saber sobre todo qué fue lo que hiciste con el prisionero, Hyuuga Kazuki-kun.– dijo la mujer de cabello negro. –Y más te vale hablar con la verdad, por que si no…–

–Kurotsuchi-san ¿está usted amenazando a uno de nuestros jounnin?– interrumpió Ibiki mirándola seriamente, ella solo formó una sonrisa un tanto burlona y alzó los brazos.

–No, tan sólo quería informarle de las consecuencias que sus acciones podrían tener.–

–Todos sabemos lo que puede pasar si él miente, así que por favor absténgase de hacer comentarios que puedan perjudicar las negociaciones.– pidió Kakashi tajantemente, Kurotsuchi bufó y se sentó en la silla colocada detrás de ella, Shigemi, Kazuki y Naruto tomaron asiento también, sintiéndose más que nerviosos por el ambiente tan pesado que se respiraba en la habitación. –Muy bien, Kazuki-kun, por favor cuentanos nuevamente lo que ocurrió cuando encontraron a Deidara.– indicó el Hokage, Kazuki tomó un respiro antes de empezar a hablar.

–Hokage-sama nos había enviado a Ichiru de Suna y a mi en una misión de reconocimiento por un área algo alejada de aquí. Llevamos con nosotros a la civil Kariko-san como consultante debido a que ella es originaria de esa área y el reconocimiento implicaba buscar sobrevivientes de un incidente anterior. En un claro del bosque cercano al gran cráter en Mitsuashi, Kariko-san encontró el cuerpo inherte de Deidara-san mientras buscaba leña. Debido a que soy capitán del equipo y un Ninja médico, ella acudió a mí para analizar si el cuerpo seguía con vida y ver qué hacíamos al respecto. Luego de confirmar que seguía con vida, fue mi decisión el atenderlo hasta su recuperación e interrogarlo después. Por prevención le coloqué un sello simple de inmovilización, en caso que decidiera atacar a Kariko-san o a alguno de nosotros. Cuando Deidara-san se reveló como miembro de Akatsuki, tuve que recurrir al efecto de ese sello para forzarlo a venir con nosotros a la aldea para continuar la investigación. –

–¿Cuánto tiempo le tomó al prisionero recuperarse?– preguntó Shigemi

–Recuperó el conocimiento tres días después de ser encontrado, pero no pudo moverse adecuadamente sino hasta cinco días luego de que lo hallaramos.–

–Dijiste que necesitaste usar el sello de inmovilización para traerlo ¿eso significa que él opuso resistencia?– asumió Kurotsuchi, Kazuki asintió con la cabeza.

–Intentó escaparse en dos ocasiones.–

–¿Cuánto tiempo después encontraron a Naruto Uzumaki?–

–Cuatro días después. Estábamos en un pueblo donde encontramos un escuadrón ANBU al cual le reportamos la situación, ellos nos aseguraron venir de inmediato a informar a Konoha después de que acabaran una misión, un miembro de Akatsuki los atacó y nos vimos envueltos en la persecución, fue entonces cuando encontramos a Naruto Uzumaki saliendo de una cueva. Al principio pensé que era otro Ninja de Konoha que pasaba por esa aldea, pero luego de escuchar su historia y notar lo parecida que era a la de Deidara, decidí traerlo a él también.–

–Pero en él no utilizaste el sello de inmovilización ¿verdad?– interrogó Kurotsuchi nuevamente, Naruto abrió mucho los ojos al oír eso, jamás se dio cuenta de que Deidara tuviera un sello ni imaginó que Kazuki fuera capaz de usar algo así con él.

–No, no lo usé.– respondió el Hyuuga haciendo que Naruto se aliviara –Algo en el chakra de Naruto Uzumaki me impidió llevar a cabo la colocación del sello.–

–¡Así que sí pensaste en ponerme un sello!– acusó el rubio indignándose nuevamente. Era increíble como Kazuki podía parecer un buen sujeto un instante y un completo papanatas al siguiente.

–Por supuesto, es lo más lógico que hacer en una situación así.–

–Naruto Uzumaki ¿te molestaría decirnos tu versión de lo ocurrido el día de esa persecución?– pidió Shigemi esbozando una coqueta sonrisa que a Naruto no le dio nada de confianza.

–Por favor, Naruto.– pidió Kakashi personalmente tras notar inmediatamente la desconfianza de su pupilo ante las mujeres de Iwa, el joven Ninja nuevamente procedió a contar la historia que en ese día ya había relatado dos veces. Kurotsuchi solo pidió que le dieran más detalles sobre la cueva y Naruto se los dio, después de eso la habitación se sumió en un gran silencio.

–Bien.. entonces solo nos falta esperar por Ichiru de Suna para que nos dé su versión, y que usted llame a la joven Kariko-san para que hable al respecto.– analizó Kurotsuchi –Pero creo que podemos esperar un poco más para hablar con ellos… ahora quisiera ver al prisionero que se hace llamar Deidara.–

–Está bien, vamos.– accedió Kakashi levantándose de su silla, por respeto a su autoridad todos los demás se pusieron de pie también –Naruto, Kazuki, ustedes pueden regresar a sus actividades. Les informaré si se les necesita de nuevo.–

–Sí, Hokage-sama.– comprendió Kazuki haciendo una leve reverencia y saliendo de la habitación con Naruto tras de él. Tan pronto cruzaron la puerta el Hyuuga aceleró el paso sin darle a Naruto siquiera tiempo de decirle algo. Esta vez se notaba que Kazuki tenía mucha urgencia por salir, el Uzumaki pensó que quizás iba tan a prisa por que quería ir al baño, pero pasaron un par de tocadores y Kazuki ni siquiera los volteó a ver. Cuando salieron y llegaron a un lugar sin nada de gente, Kazuki se recargó en una pared y soltó un gran gruñido que sacó de enfoque a Naruto –¡Argh, maldición! ¡Todo eso fue demasiado repentino!– se quejó.

–¿K-kazuki-kun?– Naruto de repente pensó que este tal vez era otro sujeto usando una técnica de transformación.

–¡Ichiru no está! ¡Y ya nos interrogaron a nosotros juntos! ¡Esas malditas arpías de Iwa están planeando interrogar a Kariko sola!– continuó quejándose Kazuki dando vueltas nerviosamente por el lugar con una mano en su cabeza, señal de que tenía jaqueca.

–¡Pero Kariko-chan no es Ninja ¿verdad? ¿Cómo van a preguntarle algo a ella?– cuestionó Naruto cayendo finalmente en cuenta de la preocupación de Kazuki.

–No lo sé, pensé que con mi versión sería suficiente, que descartarían a Kariko por no ser Ninja… fue mi error, no debí decir que ella encontró el cuerpo, debí haber dicho que fui yo… ¡argh! ¡pero me puse nervioso y dije toda la verdad!–

–¿Estabas nervioso? Tienes que estar bromeando.– Naruto jamás pensó que Kazuki estuviera nervioso, él lo vio igual de concentrado que siempre.

–Tengo a un posible criminal clase S en la aldea arrestado por mí, a un Ninja de la aldea que desapareció hace quince años, a Iwa encima mío y de mi compañero si intentamos algo que los perjudique… y ahora también irán tras Kariko… esto es increíble ¡simple y sencillamente increíble!– se quejó el Hyuuga dejándose caer de sentón en el suelo y agachando la mirada. –Esto es demasiado para mí.–

–¡No estás solo, Kazuki!– exclamó Naruto con decisión –Incluso si interrogan a Kariko e Ichiru, si lo que tú dijiste es la verdad entonces todo lo que hicieron estuvo bien y no vas a tener problemas. –

–Pero… si ellas encuentran alguna parte en las versiones de Kariko e Ichiru que no encaje… o si ellos dicen algo que ellas puedan manipular o retorcer hasta hacerlos decir lo que ellas deseen, entonces la situación con Iwa empeorará mucho más de lo que pensamos y Konoha ganaría otro enemigo.–

–Calma, Kazuki-kun.– dijo el rubio sonriendo –Ten confianza en tus amigos, ellos sabrán qué es lo que hay que hacer. Todo va a estar bien, si algo le pasa a Konoha yo me encargaré de protegerla.–

–Feh, como si hubieras estado aquí para protegerla hace quince años cuando casi fue destruida por el líder de Akatsuki.– escupió Kazuki con rencor en sus ojos, Naruto sintió una punzada en el pecho. –La razón por la que no reconoces algunos edificios y calles… no es por que Konoha haya cambiado en este tiempo sino por que tuvo que ser reconstruida casi desde las cenizas.–

–Yo no lo…–

–¿No lo sabías? Pues entonces considérate afortunado que no te tocó vivir el mismo infierno que nosotros. Tú jamás podrías saber lo grave que es la situación ni entender a la gente de la aldea… por que tú ya no eres…–

–Oye Kazuki-kun, ya basta.– interrumpió una voz a espaldas de Naruto. Kazuki volteó hacia arriba con un gesto de fastidio y Naruto volteó con una sonrisa en los labios pues reconoció la voz de inmediato. Ese tono de molestia y pereza era simplemente inconfundible.

–¡Shikamaru!– saludó Naruto alegremente, viendo al hombre con cola de caballo y mirada aburrida que estaba de pie frente a él.

–No has cambiado en nada, Naruto.–


	6. Chapter 6

Niño de la Profecía

Capítulo 6

Cuando Naruto tenía una discusión con Kazuki, el ahora adulto Shikamaru llegó a interrumpirlos, sorprendiendo al joven rubio que no esperaba ver tan pronto a su amigo, y mucho menos ver que el Nara ahora se parecía todavía más a su padre.

–¡Increíble, Shikamaru! ¡Te ves tan viejo!– bromeó Naruto enseguida, Shikamaru lo miró con fastidio.

–Cuida tus palabras, Naruto, ahora soy quince años mayor que tú.–

–Je, pero apuesto que sigues siendo el mismo perezoso de siempre.–

–Esa no es manera de hablarle a Nara-san.– regañó Kazuki, Naruto le dirigió una mirada de tedio al joven Hyuuga.

–Calma Kazuki, Naruto siempre ha sido así. Si se portara educado con los adultos, entonces tendrías más que suficientes motivos para sospechar que es un espía.– dijo Shikamaru tratando de tranquilizar la situación, pero Kazuki se notaba que seguía molesto, el Nara suspiró –Lo mejor será que te tomes un descanso, ve a casa y relájate un poco, yo me encargo de Naruto.–

–Pero Hokage-sama dijo que…– comenzó a musitar Kazuki pero Shikamaru lo interrumpió

–El Hokage dice muchas cosas. Vete que quiero hablar a solas con Naruto un rato, Asuma le avisará a Kakashi.–

–Tsk, con que Asuma le fue con el chisme.– concluyó Kazuki.

–Sí, pero ya lo ocupé en otras cosas, no te preocupes por que alguien más se entere.–

–Bien, me iré por un rato, pero le encargo que se cuide de este sujeto, no sabemos lo que pueda estar planeando.–

–¡Que yo no estoy planeando nada!– exclamó Naruto, Kazuki no le respondió y simplemente se fue dejando al irritado rubio y a Shikamaru solos. –Ese tipo sí que está amargado, y yo creía que Neji era malo cuando lo conocí.–

–Todos los Hyuuga tienen sus problemas, es mejor ignorarlos.– dijo Shikamaru rascándose la nuca –Pero no vine a verte para hablar de ellos, sino para confirmar lo que Asuma me dijo… es increíble verte vivo.–

–Eso me lo dicen mucho últimamente.– respondió Naruto con algo de tristeza –Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de lo que pasó, hace unos días Sakura-chan y tú todavía tenían la misma edad que yo, esto es demasiado extraño.–

–Kakashi ya me comentó la situación, vamos a investigar al respecto, Ibiki ya está formando un equipo para eso.–

–¿Y qué era eso que Kazuki me estaba diciendo antes? ¿Cómo es eso de que Konoha fue reconstruida? ¿Qué pasó?– preguntó el rubio consternado por los comentarios que el joven Hyuuga había hecho momentos atrás, Shikamaru suspiró con desgano.

–Así que nadie te lo ha contado ¿eh?– cuestionó y Naruto negó con la cabeza –Pues verás… un tiempo después de que desaparecieras hubo un ataque a Konoha.–

–¡¿Un ataque? ¿Fue Orochimaru otra vez?–

–No, fueron unos tipos de Akatsuki que te buscaban. Se fueron luego de que vieron que no estabas aquí, pero el daño a la aldea fue severo y perdimos a muchos ninjas.–

–Y a la abuela Tsunade…– asumió Naruto, Shikamaru asintió.

–La Hokage fue muy valiente al tratar de ocultar tu ubicación, pero igual Akatsuki se enteró de donde entrenabas y fueron allá. Konoha mandó buscarte pero los sapos nos dijeron que habías desaparecido… no pudimos encontrarte por más que lo intentamos.–

–Y tampoco Akatsuki.–

–Exactamente, y es por eso que aún seguimos en guerra con ellos.–

–Ya veo… con que todo esto es mi culpa…– lamentó Naruto, Shikamaru le revolvió el cabello de una manera un tanto paternal.

–Por supuesto que no, tonto. Al contrario, apareciste en el momento justo.–

–¿Eh? ¡Pero si Konoha fue atacada por mi culpa! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?–

–Akatsuki sigue sin saber que estas aquí, eso actúa en nuestra ventaja. Has estado quince años desaparecido, eso es lo único que impide que se cumplan los planes de esa organización. Probablemente estás más a salvo ahora que en cualquier otro momento.–

–¡Es cierto! ¡Ahora podremos tomarlos desprevenidos! ¡Eres un genio, Shikamaru!– exclamó Naruto retomando el ánimo, Shikamaru sonrió un poco. La verdad era que no le había contado al chico ni la mitad de lo que había ocurrido en todos esos años, pero él sabía que darle demasiada información de golpe podría ser muy malo y deprimente para Uzumaki, así que decidió mantenerlo animado por el momento y dejar que poco a poco se fuera enterando de lo demás.

Por su parte, Kazuki no se había dirigido a la residencia Hyuuga después de separarse de Naruto y Shikamaru. La mayor preocupación de Kazuki en esos momentos era que fueran a llamar a Kariko a interrogatorio antes de que ella estuviera lista, así que el joven ninja se dirigió a la casa de su maestra para buscar a Kariko. Afortunadamente, Kazuki de inmediato vio a la chica barriendo la entrada de la casa.

–Oye, Kariko.– llamó el muchacho mientras se acercaba, la aludida volteó a verlo y sonrió.

–Hola Kazuki-kun, buenos días.–

–Buenos días.– saludó él, suavizando un poco su expresión al darse cuenta de que ella estaba bien –¿Estás ocupada?–

–Para nada, justo estaba terminando ¿Necesitas algo?–

–Sí, debemos hablar ¿Podríamos conversar adentro?–

–Claro.– respondió la chica preocupándose un poco por la seriedad del muchacho y del hecho que pidiera que hablaran en privado. Kariko abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Kazuki. –¿Quieres tomar algo? Puedo preparar té.– ofreció, pero Kazuki negó con la cabeza.

–Estoy bien así, solo quería advertirte de algo… las representantes de Iwa llegaron hoy, vinieron a interrogarnos sobre lo de Naruto y Deidara.–

–¿Llegaron hoy? Pero si Iwa está bastante lejos.– cuestionó sorprendida la chica.

–Dicen que estaban cerca, pero eso no es lo importante. Acaban de hablar con Naruto y conmigo, al parecer Hokage-sama no las dejará interrogarnos por ser ninjas de Konoha, pero hoy van a interrogar a Deidara y después a Ichiru y a ti.–

–No veo cual sea el problema, ninguno de nosotros ha hecho algo malo.–

–El problema es que todo esto tiene que quedar como responsabilidad mía. Sé que tú fuiste quien encontró a Deidara, pero cuando te pregunten tienes que contar las cosas como si las decisiones importantes las hubiera hecho yo.–

–Pero yo fui quien te insistió para que lo ayudaras ¿por qué tienes que tomar toda la responsabilidad tú?–

–Fui yo quien cedió ante la petición de un civil que solo estaba como consultor, viendolo desde un punto de vista técnico, todo este asunto realmente fue mi culpa, y es mejor que los ninjas de Iwa lo vean así.–

–¿Y eso por qué?–

–Ya deberías de saberlo… tu situación es delicada, hace apenas unos meses que llegaste a Konoha y vienes de un pueblo fronterizo… si se sabe que ayudaste a un Ninja fugitivo de Iwa y te involucraste en un caso con un Ninja desaparecido de Konoha, las cosas podrían ponerse muy feas.–

–Pensarán que soy espía de alguna nación…– supuso la chica, Kazuki asintió. –Entiendo, tendré mucho cuidado con lo que diga cuando me pregunten.–

–Eso espero, de lo contrario no sé lo que pasaría…–

–Calma, estoy segura de que las cosas saldrán bien.–

–Sí, pero si esos dos idiotas jamás hubieran llegado no tendríamos estos problemas. Hubiera sido mejor si no los hubiéramos encontrado.– gruñó el muchacho refiriéndose a los dos ninjas rubios.

–No digas eso, tú sabes que ayudarlos fue lo correcto.–

–Empiezo a dudar que sea así.– bufó Kazuki cruzándose de brazos, Kariko lo miró con disgusto.

–Hyuuga Kazuki, no hables de esa manera, aún no conocemos bien a Naruto y Deidara, no puedes juzgarlos de ese modo.–

–Precisamente por que no los conocemos pienso que no debimos involucrarnos con ellos. Por todo lo que sé, ambos son tipos peligrosos y sospechosos.–

–Tampoco sabías nada de mí cuando me trajiste aquí ¿o qué acaso también te arrepientes de eso?– reprochó la chica.

–¡Por supuesto que no! Kariko, tú eres diferente que ellos.–

–¿En qué sentido? Los tres somos personas que aparecieron de repente en tu vida, personas a las que has tenido que salvar sin siquiera conocernos ¿Ahora piensas que te equivocaste al hacerlo?–

–Contigo no me equivoqué, pero aquellos dos…– trató de explicar el muchacho, pero realmente no sabia qué decir.

–¿Aquellos dos qué? ¡¿Cuál es la diferencia?–

–¡Ellos son ninjas! ¡Eso los vuelve diferentes!–

–Tú también eres un Ninja.–

–Ese no es el punto.–

–Pero cuando me encontraste no pudiste haber sabido si yo era Ninja o no ¿entonces por qué no sospechas de mí al igual que con ellos? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me tratas tan diferente?–

–Kariko, no lo sé, simplemente jamás se me ocurrió eso, yo…–

–¿Sabes qué? Realmente te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, y siempre pensé que eras más noble de lo que querías aparentar, pero si sigues con esta actitud entonces quizás estaba equivocada.–

–¿Por qué insistes tanto en compararte con ellos? Tu situación es diferente en muchos aspectos, nadie desconfía de ti.–

–Quizás no lo comprendas… pero para mí Naruto y Deidara son justo como yo.–

–No, no lo comprendo.– admitió Kazuki severamente –Pero espero que comprendas la situación en la que yo me encuentro. Realmente te aprecio, y no quiero que nada te ocurra, así que por favor no vayas a arriesgar tu vida por la de aquellos dos.–

–Calma, no voy a hacer ninguna tontería… ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a hacer unas compras para el almuerzo.– aseguró Kariko de una manera un tanto fría.

–Te acompaño.– ofreció Kazuki, pero Kariko negó con la cabeza.

–No, gracias… necesito estar sola un rato.– ambos salieron de la casa y Kariko se fue en dirección opuesta a la de Kazuki.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la aldea, Kakashi iba con las representantes de Iwa hacia la prisión donde tenían a Deidara. El antiguo miembro de Akatsuki había sido transferido a una cárcel con más seguridad luego de que confirmaron su posible identidad. El ambiente entre el Hokage y sus invitadas era tan tenso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo, nadie decía palabra alguna.

Luego de registrarlos y dejarlos pasar, Ibiki guió personalmente a Kurotsuchi hasta la celda de Deidara y los demás esperaron afuera.

Kurotsuchi sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando vio a su pasado camarada. El muchacho tenía ambos pies encadenados al suelo, sus manos completamente vendadas y esposadas, estaba bastante golpeado y en general su aspecto era bastante deplorable. En cuanto ella lo miró, el le devolvió una mirada llena de frialdad y rencor, pero aún así sonrió socarronamente.

–Vaya, vaya, mira quien está aquí, hmm.–

–Deidara-nii… no puedo decir que sea un placer verte aquí.–

–Ah, así que tú sí me reconoces ¿eh Kurotsuchi?– dijo Deidara desafiantemente.

–Sería difícil no hacerlo… ¿qué demonios te pasó ahora? Lo último que supe de ti fue que habías muerto.–

–Eso fue lo que pensé yo también, pero ya ves, aquí estoy.–

–Será mejor que expliques bien cómo fue que llegaste aquí, esa última explosión que hiciste debió haberte matado.–

–Lo mismo quisiera saber… un momento estoy matando a Sasuke Uchiha y al siguiente despierto en una cabaña con una niña y un Hyuuga atendiendo mis heridas. No tengo idea de lo que pasó en realidad.–

–Es tú técnica, tú deberías saber mejor que nadie lo que hace.–

–¿Qué crees que no me he preguntado lo mismo? La explosión se supone que usaría todo mi cuerpo como fusil y consumiría mi chakra por completo… algo debe haber salido mal con el sello.–

–Típico de ti equivocarte con un sello. No debería caber duda de que eres el verdadero Deidara, pero esas marcas en tus brazos me hacen cuestionármelo.– afirmó Kurotsuchi haciendo notar los brazos descubiertos de Deidara y las costuras en estos.

–¿Esto? Puedes preguntarle al idiota Hokage sobre esto, él me lo hizo, hm.–

–¿Perdiste tus brazos? ¿Y cómo hiciste para que la técnica en tus manos volviera a funcionar?–

–Simplemente fui con la persona que los hizo en primer lugar. Ese tonto de Kariya no fue fácil de encontrar, hmm.–

–Así que Kariya… bien, creo que ya he escuchado suficiente. Disfruta tu estancia aquí, nii-chan, no vayas a ocasionar más problemas.–

–Sí, claro.– respondió sarcásticamente el muchacho de cabello largo, Kurotsuchi salió de la celda y no habló con nadie sino hasta llegar con Shigemi y Kakashi.

–Es él, estoy segura.–

Cerca del atardecer, tras haber pasado la mayor parte del día hablando sobre varias cosas, Shikamaru llevó a Naruto a una casa que él desconocía diciéndole que tenían una invitación a cenar por parte de Ino.

Naruto siguió sin reconocer el camino por el cual iban, no se sorprendió mucho al ver que Ino vivía en una casa algo pequeña, imaginó que quizás la familia de Ino dejó la florería después del ataque, pero lo que si fue casi un shock fue ver al adulto Choji recibirlos cargando a una pequeña niña rubia en los hombros.

–¡Naruto! ¡Shikamaru!– saludó Choji al abrir la puerta, Shikamaru devolvió el saludo con toda naturalidad y Naruto se quedó boquiabierto en su lugar. –Así que era cierto, Naruto ha vuelto tal y como lo dejamos ir, que sorpresa.– comentó el aún más enorme Akimichi y puso una mano en la cabeza de Naruto –Aunque tal vez se encogió un poco.–

–¡Tú eres quien se ha vuelto más grande!– alegó Naruto provocando que Choji riera –¡Y mira a Ino! ¡Ella se ha encogido todavía más!– exclamó horrorizado señalando a la pequeña en hombros de Choji.

–Sí serás tonto… es imposible que Ino se haya encogido.– replicó Shikamaru.

–No me hables de cosas imposibles.– reclamó Naruto indignado.

–Esta es la hija de Ino, anda preséntate linda.– apuntó Choji bajando a la niña de sus hombros, cuando Naruto la vio más de cerca se dio cuenta de que ésta tenía ojos negros.

–Yo soy Inoue Yamanaka, mucho gusto nii-san.– se presentó alegremente la pequeña de aproximadamente cinco años.

–Hola Inoue, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki.– saludó Naruto agachándose a la altura de la niña y sonriéndole.

–¿Naruto nii-san vino a jugar conmigo?– preguntó Inoue.

–Lo siento Inoue-chan pero yo no juego con muñecas.– respondió el rubio imaginando que si era hija de Ino seguro tendría toda clase de juguetes de niña.

–¡Yo no juego con muñecas! ¡Yo juego a ser Ninja!– corrigió la pequeñuela alzando un puño y luego haciendo como si arrojara shuriken –¡Ahora el tío Chouji va a ser mi invocación!–

–Tendrá que ser después, Inoue-chan. Tu mamá ya debe tener lista la cena.– intervino Shikamaru.

–¡Está bien, tío Shikamaru! ¡Entones Inoue-sama tendrá la misión de comerse todos los vegetales!– exclamó la infante y corrió adentro de la casa.

–Tiene el mismo apellido y aspecto que Ino… pero no su personalidad se parece nada a la de ella.– observó Naruto mientras se quitaba los zapatos para pasar. –¿Quién es su papá?–

–Te sorprenderá saberlo.– dijo Shikamaru y caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor, ahí estaban Ino poniendo la mesa e Inoue saltando en las piernas de un hombre de cabello negro y piel pálida.

–¡¿Sai?– gritó Naruto al verlo, el ahora mayor Sai lo miró y sonrió como sólo él podía hacerlo.

–Naruto, que sorpresa.–

–Papi ¿lo conoces?– preguntó Inoue a Sai, haciendo que a Naruto casi le diera un infarto por la sorpresa.

–¡¿Ino y Sai? ¡¿Es en serio?–

–Pues ya ves, Ino fue capaz de casarse después de todo.– respondió Shikamaru por lo que Ino le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

–Se ve que Ino no ha cambiado mucho…– musitó Naruto, la rubia dirigió su atención a él y Naruto tragó saliva pensando que también sería golpeado pero en lugar de eso solo fue observado seriamente por unos momentos, después Ino miró a Shikamaru seriamente.

–Realmente es él.–

–¿Estás absolutamente segura?–

–Sí.– decidió la Yamanaka sonriendo de manera melancólica, Shikamaru se rascó la nuca confundido, Choji permaneció en silencio y Sai se puso de pie para acercarse a Naruto también.

–Ha pasado mucho más tiempo del que puedas imaginar.– dijo el ANBU –Nadie pensó que fueras a volver… pero me alegra que sea así.– Sai esbozó una sonrisa, que Naruto reconoció como auténtica, y estrechó la mano de su antiguo amigo.

–Bueno, lo mejor será que termine los preparativos de la cena, Chouji ya debe de tener hambre.– comentó Ino frotándose los ojos. –Vamos Inoue-chan, vas a ayudarme con los platos.–

–¡Sí, mamá!– respondió la pequeña y corrió a la cocina con su madre. Naruto miró escéptico a Sai.

–¿Y eso cómo pasó?–

–Pues verás, el sistema de reproducción humano…–

–¡Me refiero a ti y a Ino!– interrumpió el rubio sonrojándose.

–Ah eso… pues no estoy seguro, como dice la gente, simplemente se dio.–

–Ino fue muy insistente.– comentó Shikamaru y Sai asintió.

Los ahora hombres se quedaron charlando con Naruto y bromeando entre sí hasta que empezaron a comer y no pudieron comentar más sobre Ino por que ella estaba ahí para regañarlos.

Por su parte, Kurotsuchi y Shigemi estaban en una tienda de té comentando los resultados de su investigación y cómo procederían en adelante. Ibiki había ido a buscar a Kariko para interrogarla y Kakashi volvió a su oficina a atender unos asuntos, habían acordado volver a verse en esa misma tienda cuando Ibiki encontrara a la chica.

–Entonces está decidido, en cuanto interroguemos a la chica le enviamos un mensaje a Tsuchikage-sama.– comentó Shigemi tras comer un dango. –¿Qué crees que nos vaya a decir?–

–No tengo idea… ese viejo está en una situación difícil.– respondió Kurotsuchi sin mucho interés, Shigemi notó que su compañera había estado muy seria desde que vio a Deidara.

–Oh vamos, Kurotsuchi-senpai, no me diga que la deprimió ver a ese criminal así.–

–¿De qué rayos estás hablando, niña?– alegó la mayor –Estas refiriéndote a un criminal clase s.–

–Sí, pero usted lo conoció por muchos años ¿no? Debe sentirse fatal.–

–Pft, hace muchos años que me hice a la idea de que ese tipo estaba muerto, solo me sorprende enterarme que sigue vivo y como si nada.–

–Comprendo.– dijo solemnemente la kunoichi menor y permaneció en silencio hasta que vio a Ibiki acercándose con Kariko –Al fin llegan… vaya, esa chica tiene un cabello horrible.– comentó en voz baja a su compañera, Kurotsuchi dirigió su mirada hacia el par que llegaba y se quedó algo desconcertada al pensar que el rostro de Kariko, y su rebelde cabello castaño, se le hacían familiares.

–Señoritas, esta es Kariko, la civil que acompañaba al equipo de reconocimiento en su misión.– presentó Ibiki, Kariko dio una pequeña reverencia a manera de saludo.

–Es un placer conocerlas.– dijo la chica manteniéndose tranquila, Kurotsuchi alzó una ceja y dio una vuelta alrededor de Kariko para verla bien, cosa que la castaña encontró molesta.

–Kariko… ¿cuál es tu apellido?– preguntó la mujer de cabello negro.

–No tengo. –

–¿Cómo que no tienes?–

–La jovencita es huérfana, fue criada en un templo.– explicó Ibiki –Si quieren saber más, será mejor que hablemos de eso en mi oficina.– dijo el hombre y se pusieron en camino. Kurotsuchi no dejaba de mirar a Kariko y ella se incomodaba e irritaba cada vez más.

Cuando ya atardecía, Kazuki caminaba distraído por la zona comercial de Konoha. Le dolía haberse peleado con Kariko por culpa del par de rubios idiotas, y no se sentía con ánimos de ir a casa ya que se suponía que estaba en una misión vigilando a Naruto… pero ahora ya no sabía donde estaba el Uzumaki ni donde estaba Kariko ni mucho menos qué hacer el resto del día. Sin darse cuenta ya se había alejado del área de comercios y estaba cerca de un pequeño río. Asuma, que estaba cruzando el puente del riachuelo, vio al Hyuuga y se le acercó de inmediato.

–¡Hey! ¡Kazuki!– llamó sacando al de cabello largo de sus pensamientos.

–Hola Asuma.– saludó el Hyuuga, ninguno de los dos se preocupaba por usar honoríficos ya que se conocían prácticamente desde bebés ya que Hinata a veces le ayudaba a Kurenai a cuidar al bebé Asuma y Kazuki de dos años también estaba al cuidado de ella. –¿No deberías estar ya en tu casa? Ya casi es hora de la cena.–

–Lo mismo podría decirte yo a ti.–

–No tengo ganas de ir aún.–

–Entonces podrías acompañarme, iré a casa de tía Ino para cenar mientras mamá está en una misión.– Asuma tenía la costumbre de llamar "tíos" a los antiguos alumnos de sus padres.

–Me gustaría, pero debo encontrar a Shikamaru-san.–

–Perfecto, tío Shikamaru ya está ahí junto con tío Chouji. Tía Ino nos invitó a todos, y con lo mucho que tío Chouji come seguro que prepararon suficiente comida para un ejército.–

–Ya veo… en ese caso te acompaño.– decidió Kazuki sonriendo ligeramente. La suerte por fin estaba poniéndose de su lado, no solo había encontrado a Naruto sino que podría pasar algo de tiempo con sus conocidos.

Cuando los muchachos llegaron a casa de Ino, fueron muy bien recibidos por ella y por los miembros del equipo Ino-Shika-Chou. Después de saludar a todos, Kazuki preguntó por Naruto y Sai rió diciéndoles que el rubio había sido tomado prisionero por Inoue, así que conociendo a la niña los jóvenes subieron a la recámara de la rubia, donde la hallaron teniendo con Naruto una encendida competencia de dibujo la cual él iba perdiendo.

Al anochecer, Kariko salió de su interrogatorio acompañada por Ibiki. La sesión de preguntas había tardado mucho más de lo que ambos esperaban, más que nada por que Kurotsuchi insistió en preguntar sobre la vida personal de Kariko y sus orígenes.

–Morino-san ¿es normal que esa mujer me preguntara tanto sobre mi en vez de indagar más sobre Deidara o Naruto?–

–No, a decir verdad es algo inusual dado el caso, pero si ella cree que eso puede ayudar a la investigación entonces debo dejarla. Eso no debería molestarte a menos que tengas algo que ocultar.– explicó el hombre mirándola un poco más serio de lo normal.

–Pft ¿qué podría estar ocultando? Yo realmente no sé nada de mis padres… jamás tuve siquiera alguien a quien decirle mamá o papá.– bufó la castaña con cansancio. Doblaron en una esquina e Ibiki se detuvo.

–Tengo que ir a reportarme con Hokage-sama ¿quieres que envíe un chuunin a escoltarte? Es tarde.–

–Estoy bien, todavía tengo que pasar a comprar algo para hacerle la cena a Ita-chan.–

–Bien, ve con cuidado.– indicó el ANBU y se fue en un parpadeo, sorprendiendo a Kariko.

–Vaya que los ninjas son veloces.– exclamó ella antes de emprender camino.

Después de la cena con el equipo Ino-Shika-Chou y Sai, Asuma y Kazuki se retiraron dejando a Naruto a merced de Inoue quien quería que se quedara a dormir para jugar juntos. Kazuki se opuso al principio, pero los adultos lograron convencerlo con el argumento de que Naruto no tenía donde más pasar la noche.

–Eres inusualmente estricto con ese muchacho.– comentó Asuma mientras caminaban a sus casas.

–Tengo que serlo, está en una situación muy riesgosa.–

–Uy si, jugar con Inoue-chan toda la noche es super peligroso.– se burló el Sarutobi, ganando una mirada de reproche por parte de Kazuki –Vamos, solo bromeaba. No conozco los detalles, pero si ese muchacho llega a ser un problema, solo dímelo y te ayudaré en lo que pueda.–

–Gracias.– dijo Kazuki secamente. Conocía a Asuma de toda la vida, y sabía que si le decía que Naruto podría estar involucrado con Akatsuki entonces Asuma intentaría matarlo al instante y se metería en problemas.

La mañana siguiente, en Suna se realizó una junta para discutir la información que Ichiru había llevado y cómo manejarían la situación de Naruto y del hombre que intentó matar al Kazekage. El día anterior, cuando les llegó la carta avisándoles que las representantes de Iwa estaban en Knoha, los consejeros citaron a Gaara e Ichiru inmediatamente, pero en esta junta el joven jounin fue excluido.

Luego de varias horas, Kankuro y Gaara salieron de la sala de juntas, evidentemente agotados y estresados. Ichiru, que los esperaba en la puerta de la oficina de Gaara, se preocupó mucho al verlos y entró junto con ellos a la habitación.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué decidieron, Gaara-san?– preguntó el jounin provocando que Kankuro le diera un golpe en la frente.

–¡Es Kazekage-sama para ti, bruto!– reprendió el hermano del Kazekage. Los años no habían sido favorables para ninguno de los hermanos, excepto Temari que no estaba ahí, Gaara se veía cansado y más serio que en su adolescencia, las ojeras en sus ojos se habían vuelto aún peor, y aunque Kankuro normalmente usaba pintura facial ya se le notaban algunas arrugas en la frente.

–¡A mi me gusta decirle así!– se quejó Ichiru sobándose la frente –Además a él no le molesta ¿verdad?–

–Me da igual.– respondió Gaara sin prestar mucha atención ya que estaba escribiendo algo en un rollo de pergamino.

–¡Gaara! No seas tan condescendiente con él o se aprovechará.– regañó Kankuro.

–Que malo eres, Kankuro-sensei, si yo me porto bien.– dijo el joven haciendo un puchero.

–Deja de actuar como payaso y ponte serio, tenemos una situación importante en nuestras manos.–

–Seh, seh, ya lo sé. ¿Y? ¿Qué dijeron los ancianos? Oh honorable Kazekage-sama.– preguntó Ichiru cubriéndose la cabeza al ver que Kankuro alzaba el puño de nuevo.

–Te encargarás de vigilar a los prisioneros personalmente y entregarás esta carta a Hatake Kakashi. El te dará el resto de las instrucciones una vez llegues allá. Kankuro, llama al invocador de aves para que lo lleve. Partirás de inmediato.– instruyó el Kazekage entregando el pergamino sellado a Ichiru, quien asintió e hizo una reverencia.

–Sí, señor. –

En Konoha, en la casa de los Hyuuga, Hinata le servía el desayuno a Kazuki y a Neji que eran los únicos que faltaban de comer ya que habían estado entrenando juntos en la mañana. Kazuki le había contado a Neji sobre Naruto, y Neji le indicó que no le mencionara nada de la misión a Hinata sino hasta que él hablara con ella. A Kazuki le pareció raro pero aceptó de todas maneras y durante el desayuno nadie habló mucho.

Kazuki miró a su tía mientras ella lavaba algunos platos. Hinata se había vuelto una mujer muy hermosa y tranquila, algo agoviada por las obligaciones de ser la nueva líder del clan y por haberse hecho cargo de Kazuki cuando quedó huérfano, pero igual siempre trataba de mostrar una sonrisa cuando estaba con el muchacho. Neji, por el contrario, se había vuelto más severo y duro en su intento por volverse más fuerte. Neji se convirtió en el mayor apoyo de Hinata en esos años y era el encargado de entrenar a Kazuki, las opiniones del Neji valían tanto como las de Hinata y nadie cuestionaba su autoridad.

Kazuki no recordaba a su padres pero sabía que su madre había muerto en el ataque de Pein y que su padre murió en la guerra un poco después, desde entonces Hinata (a quien el padre de Kazuki sirvió como guardaespaldas) y Neji se habían convertido en sus imágenes paternas.

–Kazuki ¿quieres más té?– preguntó Hinata sacando a Kazuki de sus cavilaciones, el chico negó con la cabeza.

Todo transcurría en calma hasta que Hanabi, ahora una joven adulta, llegó a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

–Hinata nee-san, hoy saldré de misión, estaré fuera por unos días.– anunció entregándole el vaso a Hinata para que lo lavara.

–Ten mucho cuidado.– pidió la hermana mayor, a lo que Hanabi asintió.

–Siempre lo tengo. Por cierto, Kazuki, me enteré de lo que pasó en tu última misión ¿Es cierto que Na-?–

–¡Nada interesante pasó!– interrumpió el muchacho poniéndose de pie nervioso, Hinata lo miró con sorpresa y Neji suspiró fastidiado. –Trajimos un par de prisioneros, pero no fue nada interesante.–

–¿Prisioneros?– interrogó la líder del clan.

–Sí, tan solo un par de idiotas que se nos cruzaron en el camino. Hablando de eso, tengo que ir a ver a Hokage-sama para ver si ya les dieron su sentencia ¡Nos vemos!– explicó el menor de los presentes y salió corriendo sin decir más ni acabar su desayuno.

–Hanabi ¿no tenías una misión también?– recordó Neji, Hanabi captó la indirecta y se fue tras despedirse de su hermana.

–Neji ¿qué es lo que pasa?–

–Ah, Kazuki olvidó su bolsa para los kunai. Iré a entregársela.– dijo el hombre y salió sin darle una explicación a Hinata.

Neji no tardó en encontrar a Kazuki, que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina tratando de recuperar el aire. Se había puesto muy nervioso y salió demasiado a prisa.

–Olvidaste esto.– indicó Neji entregándole a Kazuki la pequeña bolsa que los Ninja normalmente usaban en la parte de atrás de su pantalón para cargar sus herramientas.

–G-gracias.– balbuceó tomando la bolsa y colocándola en su lugar. –Estuvo mal lo que hice ¿no?–

–Un poco, tienes que aprender a cubrir errores como ese.–

–Pero Hanabi-sama por poco nos descubre. Si ella ya escuchó sobre lo que pasó, entonces media Konoha debe saberlo también, Hinata-sama no se tardará en enterar ¿Por qué se lo tengo que ocultar?–

–Es un tema muy delicado para ella. Naruto fue una persona muy importante para nosotros y nos costó sobreponernos a su desaparición. Hinata-sama se pondría muy mal si se entera de lo que está pasando, ya sea si el Naruto que encontraste es un imitador o el real… Lo mejor sería que Hinata-sama no lo vea siquiera.–

–Entiendo… haré todo lo posible por ocultarlo hasta que usted me diga.–

–Gracias. Ahora vete, tal vez Hokage-sama ya tenga noticias sobre Suna.–

–Sí, señor.–

En la casa de Ino, Naruto dormía tranquilamente en un futon en un cuarto de invitados cuando la pequeña Inoue abrió la puerta y sigilosamente se acercó al rubio para luego dar un gran salto y caer sobre su estómago, despertandolo de inmediato.

–¡Agh! ¡Inoue-chan! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?–

–¡Despierto a Naruto-nii-chan para ir a jugar!– rió ella.

–Ahora no, Inoue-chan, déjame dormir y luego jugamos.–

–¡Pero hoy es sábado! Los sábados papá y yo vamos a entrenar con shuriken y luego hago arreglos con mamá! Así que si no jugamos ahora no podremos después.–

–Basta Inoue.– dijo Sai asomándose desde la puerta –Deja a Naruto en paz, debe estar cansado luego de jugar contigo ayer.–

–¡Pero él prometió que jugaríamos hoy!–

–Y tú prometiste entrenar conmigo hoy, así que ve y arréglate.–

–Sí, papá.– accedió Inoue sin muchas ganas y se fue a su cuarto, Naruto se levantó y rascó su cabeza perezosamente.

–¿Qué hora es?– le preguntó a Sai.

–Como las nueve de la mañana. Ino está haciendo el desayuno, si quieres bajar a comer.–

–En un rato voy.– respondió el rubio poniéndose su chaqueta y tratando de peinarse un poco –Creo que iré contigo e Inoue a entrenar, le prometí que jugaríamos y luego tengo que ir a ver al odioso de Kazuki.–

–Me parece bien, esperaré abajo.–

Luego de terminar de arreglarse y desayunar, Naruto acompañó a Sai y su hija a un área del bosque donde había muchos blancos colocados. Sai le indicó muy pacientemente a la niña como apuntar y lanzar las filosas armas, y luego Naruto tuvo que dar una demostración también antes de que la niña se animara a intentar. Para sorpresa de Naruto, Sai se llevaba muy bien con la pequeña y la felicitaba sinceramente cada vez que ella hacía algo correctamente. El rubio jamás hubiera imaginado que alguien tan socialmente inepto como Sai resultaría ser un buen padre.

Tras unas horas de entrenamiento, Inoue se puso a jugar en el pasto a perseguir mariposas y aves. Naruto aprovechó que la niña no estaba cerca para preguntarle a Sai lo que nadie le había querido responder.

–Oye, Sai.–

–¿Si?–

–Ayer hablamos sobre Kiba, Shino, Hinata y todos nuestros amigos, pero ¿Sabes qué es lo que ha pasado con Sasuke en estos años?–

–Hmm… a decir verdad no sé mucho de él. Hubo un tiempo en que acompañé a Sakura y Kakashi-senpai a buscarlo, pero cuando empezó la guerra tuve que ocuparme de otras cosas y dejé de acompañarlos. Luego Sakura desapareció por un tiempo. En eso Ino me buscaba mucho, creo que extrañaba a su amiga, y empezamos a salir… Sakura volvió después de que Inoue naciera y empezó a entrenar al equipo de Kazuki-kun… jamás nos dijo que fue de su búsqueda de Sasuke ni quisimos preguntar.–

–Ya veo… entonces Sakura-chan es la única que puede decirme algo de Sasuke.–

–Sí, pero te sugiero que seas muy cuidadoso al preguntarle… por alguna razón se enoja cuando le preguntamos.–

–Jeje, así que sigue teniendo un carácter difícil.– bromeó Naruto.

–Definitivamente.–

En la oficina del Hokage, Ichiru estaba conversando alegremente con las ninjas de Iwa e informándoles sin ninguna pena lo que pasó cuando encontraron a Naruto, en eso Kazuki llamó a la puerta y Kakashi lo dejó entrar.

–¿Ichiru? ¿Qué haces aquí?– preguntó de inmediato el Hyuuga cuando vio a su compañero.

–Ah, no mucho, solo conversaba con estas lindas damas.–

–Jajaja, que galante, Ichiru-kun.– rió Shigemi –No como otras personas.– añadió viendo a Kazuki quien suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente.

–Ichiru-kun llegó esta mañana en una invocación.– explicó Kakashi –Trajo un mensaje de Suna y ya dio su declaración sobre los eventos. Llegaste justo a tiempo, estábamos por decidir qué haremos basados en las indicaciones del Kazekage y Tsuchikage.–

–¿Ya llegaron las indicaciones del Tsuchikage?– se sorprendió el Hyuuga.

–A primera hora de la mañana. Por eso es importante que hablemos esto antes de informárselo a Naruto y Deidara.– advirtió el Hokage indicándole a Kazuki que tomara asiento.

–Bien, escucho.– anunció el Hyuuga tras sentarse.

En el bosque, cerca de medio día, Sai y Naruto comentaban en lo extraño que era que de su grupo de amigos solamente Sai estuviese casado a esa edad, cuando llegó Ino corriendo y llamó a ambos.

–¡Naruto! ¡Sai!–

–Ino ¿Qué pasa?– preguntó Sai poniéndose de pie para recibirla, Naruto hizo lo mismo.

–Hokage-sama te mandó llamar, dicen que ya se tomó una decisión sobre qué harán contigo y el tipo de Akatsuki, debes ir de inmediato.– anunció la rubia, Naruto tragó saliva y luego de una corta despedida se fue corriendo a la torre del Hokage.


	7. Chapter 7

El Niño de la Profecía

Capítulo 7

Naruto fue citado a la oficina de Kakashi, el sexto Hokage, por lo que se apresuró en llegar allá. Quería saber lo antes posible qué era lo que se había decidido con respecto a él y a Deidara. Esperaba que Kakashi lo dejara en libertad, pero por lo que Kazuki había dicho parecía que eso no iba a ser tan fácil.

Cuando Naruto por fin llegó a su destino, se sorprendió de ver que Ichiru ya estaba ahí, no habían pasado ni cuatro días desde que se fue, y según él recordaba Suna estaba a 3 días de distancia.

–Hey, Naruto. Cuanto tiempo.– saludó Ichiru, fresco como una lechuga.

–¡¿Cómo que cuanto tiempo? ¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar en Suna!–

–Es que viajo rápido, jeje.–

–Lo trajeron en una invocación.– explicó Kariko, que estaba sentada junto a él.

–Naruto, toma asiento por favor, esto tomará algo de tiempo.– indicó Kakashi desde su escritorio. Las mujeres de Iwa estaban en otra esquina de la habitación y Kazuki estaba sentado junto a una silla vacía en la cual Naruto se fue a sentar. Todos excepto Ichiru se veían muy serios. –Comenzaré informándole a Naruto y Kariko que esta mañana recibimos pergaminos de parte del Kazekage y el Tsuchikage con sus opiniones e indicaciones. Kurotsuchi-san, si pudieras, por favor.– pidió Kakashi y la mujer de cabello negro se puso de pie.

–Tsuchikage-sama ha decidido dejar la custodia de Deidara en manos de Konoha como disculpa por la ofensa del prisionero al intentar capturar a los jinchuurikis de Suna y Konoha. Sin embargo un representante de Iwa debe quedarse en Konoha para informar cualquier movimiento o anomalía que haya.–

–Esa representante sería yo.– señaló Shigemi con una sonrisa coqueta. Kurotsuchi tomó asiento nuevamente.

–Y la decisión de Suna…– indicó Kakashi mirando a Ichiru, el muchacho se paró adoptando un semblante serio.

–El concejo de Suna solicita que se averigue más a fondo la situación de Uzumaki Naruto y Deidara de Iwa y que se comparta toda información obtenida. Kazekage-sama autoriza a Konoha utilizar cualquier método para la investigación y ofrece la ayuda de un servidor, así como la de Itsuki Moshimaro, el invocador de aves, para facilitar la comunicación entre ambas aldeas.– declamó y volvió a su asiento.

–Gracias Ichiru. Tomando en cuenta lo dicho por ambos kages, es evidente que la decisión final es mía, pero este asunto es muy grave y debo hallar una solución que nos convenga a todos.– explicó Kakashi con semblante serio –Tras hablarlo con los involucrados, he decidido autorizar que Naruto y Deidara permanezcan en la aldea para la investigación. Estarán bajo la custodia de Ichiru de Suna, con Kazuki Hyuuga como líder de la investigación y Shigemi de Iwa apoyándolo.– designó ante la mirada seria de todos –Kariko-chan, tú puedes continuar con tus actividades normales, estas fuera del caso a menos que se te necesite.–

–Entiendo, muchas gracias por informármelo, Hokage-sama.–

–Si nadie tiene ninguna queja entonces acompáñenme, hay una cosa más que debemos hacer antes que cada quien parta.– pidió Kakashi y el grupo lo siguió fuera de su oficina donde Ibiki se les unió. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la prisión donde Naruto había estado hasta hace poco. –Esperen aquí.– ordenó el Hokage a los más jóvenes del grupo y se fue con Kurotsuchi e Ibiki.

–¿Qué creen que vaya a hacer?– preguntó Kariko temerosa. –¿Volverán a encerrar a Naruto-kun?–

–Bah, no creo. Si así fuera ya se lo hubieran llevado.– comentó Ichiru relajado pero eso no calmó a Kariko ni a Naruto.

–Tal vez van a hablar con el traidor de Akatsuki… tal vez le den sentencia de muerte o algo así.– dijo Shigemi con una sonrisa un tanto malévola, Kariko se sobresaltó.

–¿Cómo puedes decir algo así con esa expresión?– reclamó Naruto.

–Pues es la verdad, los traidores deberían ser eliminados.–

–¡Nadie tiene derecho de quitarle la vida a otros!– exclamó el rubio.

–Ay por favor, como si nunca hubieras matado a alguien.– dijo Shigemi con desdén, Naruto apretó más los puños.

–¡Yo jamás he hecho algo así!– declaró decididamente, lo cual sorprendió de sobremanera a la chica de Iwa.

–¿Hablas en serio? Pero si eres un Ninja.–

–Hablo muy en serio.–

–Vaya, entonces debes de ser un Ninja muy patético.–

–¡Retira eso!– exigió Naruto a punto de enojarse en serio, por lo que Kazuki decidió intervenir.

–Ya basta los dos. Este no es momento de estar peleando, recuerden que de ahora en adelante estaremos trabajando todos juntos, debemos empezar a llevarnos bien.–

–Mira quien lo dice.– bufó Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

–Cálmense todos, sé que están bajo mucha presión pero deben relajarse, todo está bien. Sea lo que sea que Kakashi-san esté haciendo no puede ser tan malo.– afirmó Ichiru haciendo que los ánimos se calmaran, pero hasta él deseó tragarse sus palabras cuando los adultos salieron del edificio con Deidara esposado.

–¡Pero qué…! ¡¿Qué rayos hace ese tipo aquí afuera?– gritó Naruto alterándose, Kazuki e Ichiru también se pusieron a la defensiva mientras que Shigemi solo se mostró ligeramente fastidiada y Kariko confundida.

–Ya se los dije, ustedes dos estarán bajo la custodia de Ichiru.– repitió Kakashi como si nada.

–¡Usted no mencionó nada sobre sacarlo de prisión!– exclamó Ichiru.

–¿Ah no? Creí que era obvio, no pueden avanzar en la investigación sin él, ya que fue posiblemente por su culpa que Naruto acabara aquí.–

–¿Y es realmente necesario sacarlo de prisión para eso?– cuestionó Kazuki, Kakashi suspiró.

–A mi tampoco me gusta mucho la idea, pero él tiene que ir con ustedes al lugar de su explosión y a donde encontraron a Naruto para ayudarles a hallar pistas. Ninguno de los dos parece recordar algo importante, pero tal vez juntos puedan averiguar algo. No nos sirve de nada tenerlo encerrado y arriesgarnos a un mal trabajo de equipo cuando salgan a misión, por lo que de ahora en adelante ambos tratarán de conocerse mejor y aprender a cooperar.–

–Suena a una pésima idea ¿ustedes estan de acuerdo con eso?– preguntó Kazuki a Kurotsuchi, la mujer se alzó de hombros.

–No se me ocurre nada mejor, además es el Hokage quien decide esto, no yo.–

–Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo ¿cómo podría trabajar con este sujeto que intentó matar a Sasuke y a Gaara?– bramó Naruto mirando a Deidara con desprecio, el ex -akatsuki solo lo miró fríamente.

–Como si yo quisiera trabajar contigo o ayudarle a tu aldea, h´n.–

–Deidara-nii, no seas tan arrogante, este trato de conviene.– reprendió Kurotsuchi.

–Demasiado conveniente, diría yo.– comentó Shigemi –Mejor te hubieras quedado tú como informante, Kurotsuchi-senpai.–

–Basta de quejas Shigemi, vamos, tengo que partir de inmediato.– indicó la mayor de Iwa –Cuídate, Deidara-nii, no vayas a hacer ninguna tontería.– se despidió Kurotsuchi y se fue con Shigemi.

–Suertuda… ella no es quien tiene que supervisar este maldito proyecto.– se quejó Kazuki.

–jajaja, que lástima Kazuki, vas a tener que ser el niñero de los dos rubios.– rió Ichiru.

–¿De qué te ríes? Ellos dos están bajo tu custodia.–

–Lo cual significa que solo debo asegurarme que no se escapen, tú tienes que supervisar el proyecto y hacer que todo salga bien.–

–A decir verdad, Ichiru… el que esten bajo tu custodia significa que vivirán contigo.– aclaró Ibiki.

–¡¿Qué?– exclamaron Naruto, Ichiru y Deidara a la vez –¡¿Yo vivir con ellos?– dijeron al unísono nuevamente, el hokage se rascó la cabeza nervioso.

–¡Eso no es justo! ¡¿Por qué no se van a vivir con usted?– reclamó Ichiru.

–¡Yo no hice nada malo como para que me hagas esto, Kakashi-sensei!– gritó Naruto.

–¡Prefiero estar en la prisión que con estos dos, h´n!– bufó Deidara irritado.

–Oye, tú, recuerda tu posición.– regañó Ibiki a Deidara haciéndolo callar, pero los otros dos siguieron tratando de discutir con Kakashi.

–Hokage-sama, lamento tener que decir esto pero Naruto e Ichiru tienen razón, esto es injusto para ellos.– intervino Kazuki.

–Pero si ya les expliqué todo, no entiendo de qué se quejan.–

–¡Nos quejamos de él!– gritaron Naruto e Ichiru a la vez señalando a Deidara, que los miraba con fastidio.

–Muchachos… no creo que esto nos lleve a ningún lado, y están llamando mucho la atención.– se atrevió a intervenir Kariko por lo que los chicos se calmaron un poco.

–Ah, Kariko-chan, tú puedes irte a casa si quieres.– dijo Kakashi –Y ya que eres la única que no tiene problemas con él, puedes llevarte a Deidara contigo para que le ayudes a conseguir algo de ropa mientras yo platico con los muchachos.–

–¡Por supuesto que no!– se injirió Kazuki inmediatamente –¡Kariko no va a quedarse a solas con este tipo! ¡El es un Ninja peligroso!–

–Tienes razón… entonces que Naruto vaya con ellos.–

–¡De ninguna manera!– alegó el Uzumaki, pero Kazuki se le acercó a hablarle discretamente.

–Será mejor que vayas, yo puedo convencer a Hokage-sama de que cambie de decisión, pero si te quedas alegando e interrumpiendo no llegaremos a nada.–

–Pero yo no quiero estar cerca de ese tipo.– susurró Naruto.

–Lo sé, pero él tampoco debe estar cerca de Kariko, es peligroso. Ve y te prometo que te conseguiré un mejor trato con Hokage-sama. Vamos, hazlo por ella.–

–Bien, pero sólo por Kariko-chan. Y más vale que consigas algo bueno.– decidió y estrechó la mano derecha con Kazuki, Ibiki recién le había quitado las esposas a Deidara y estaba dandole unas indicaciones a él y a Kariko –¡Está bien! ¡Acompañaré a Kariko-chan!– anunció Naruto acercándose a la chica y poniéndose en medio de ella y Deidara. Ambos rubios se dirigieron miradas de odio, cosa que puso más nerviosa a la jovencita.

–Va-vamos, por aquí.– balbuceó la castaña emprendiendo camino y los rubios la siguieron de mala gana. Desde su posición, Ibiki sintió pena por la pobre chica y se cuestionó por un momento la salud mental del Hokage, quien trataba de acallar las quejas de Kazuki e Ichiru.

Kariko guió el camino con los dos Ninja rubios atrás de ella dirigiéndose miradas de odio. Ella normalmente admiraba y respetaba mucho al Hokage, pero en esos momentos deseaba poder ahorcarlo… tal vez si no hubiera dicho nada y se hubiera escapado cuando tuvo oportunidad no estaría en ese predicamento, pero no, tenía que haberle ganado su tonta curiosidad y preocupación de lo que pasaría con los Ninja. ¡Si ella ni siquiera era Ninja! ¡No tenía por qué involucrarse en esos asuntos!.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron a la casa de Sakura. Kariko pensó que estaba mal llevar a los Ninja sin el permiso de la dueña pero realmente no se le ocurría otro lugar al cual ir… y Deidara realmente necesitaba un baño. La chica buscó en sus bolsillos las llaves de la casa, pero no pudo encontrarlos.

–¿Qué pasa, olvidaste las llaves?– preguntó Naruto al notar como ella sacaba los bolsillos de su falda y de su chaqueta.

–No sé, juraría que las había traído conmigo.–

–¿Y ahora qué?– cuestionó Deidara aburrido, Kariko se quedó pensativa hasta que vio una sombra en la ventana del segundo piso.

–¡Ah que bien! El está en casa.– dijo animada la chica y se alejó un par de metros de la puerta –¡Oye! ¡Itachi!– gritó hacia la ventana haciendo que los dos Ninja se alarmaran.

–¡¿Itachi?– cuestionaron ambos.

–¡Heeey! ¡Itachi! ¡Soy Kariko! ¡Abre, olvidé las llaves!– continuó gritando ella ignorando a los rubios, pero la puerta no se abrió ni se asomó nadie por la ventana, cosa que la molestó un poco.

–No estará hablando de…– balbuceó Deidara mirando a Naruto.

–No creo, no puede ser…–

–¡Sé que estás ahí, Itachi Uchiha! ¡Abre o le diré a Sakura-san que me dejaste afuera!–

–¡¿Itachi Uchiha?– exclamaron ambos rubios casi en shock –¡¿Itachi Uchiha está ahí?–

–Sí, es a él a quien le hablaba.– respondió Kariko con toda naturalidad.

–¿Se quejan de mí pero tú vives con Itachi Uchiha? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?– cuestionó Deidara.

–No sé de qué hablas, si Ita-chan no tiene nada que ver contigo.–

–¡¿Cómo que no?– cuestionó Deidara molestandose un poco. Itachi Uchiha había sido su más grande rival y un Ninja temible ¿y esa niña tenía el atrevimiento de llamarlo "Ita-chan"?

–¡Espera un momento! ¿O sea que Itachi vive en la misma casa que Sakura-chan y tú?– Naruto se sentía más confundido que nunca.

–Claro, es obvio.– dijo Kariko y luego escuchó el seguro de la puerta abrirse –Ah, ya está abriendo. Pobrecito, tal vez se tardó por que estaba en el baño.–

Kariko fue a la puerta pero los Ninja del pasado se quedaron tiesos en su lugar, adoptando poses de pelea sin querer. Si Itachi Uchiha estaba ahí, entonces Kakashi realmente había perdido la cabeza, ese hombre era el criminal más peligroso que ambos hubieran conocido y esa chica hablaba de él como si nada. La puerta finalmente se abrió y los muchachos se tensaron aún más, pero cuál sería su sorpresa cuando vieron a un niño pequeño en la entrada.

–¡Kariko-nee-chan! ¡Volviste temprano!– saludó alegremente el niño de cabello y ojos negros, vestido con una camiseta azul verdoso. Por su voz se notaba que no podía ser mayor de cinco años.

–Sí, la junta con Hokage-sama tardó menos de lo que pensé.– respondió Kariko alegremente revolviendo el cabello del niño –Por cierto, traje visitas, saluda.–

–Hola.– sonrió el pequeño, Naruto y Deidara se acercaron aún confundidos.

–N-no me digas… que este es tu hermano.– musitó Deidara, a lo que la chica negó con la cabeza.

–¿E-entonces es tu hijo?– preguntó Naruto horrorizado y recibió un sape en la cabeza cortesía de Kariko.

–¡¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? ¡Este es el hijo de Sakura-san! ¡Yo solo lo cuido mientras ella trabaja!–

Deidara pareció calmarse un poco al oír esto y susurró un "idiota" dirigido a Naruto, pero el Uzumaki tenía un nudo en la garganta después de haber oído que Sakura tenía un hijo. Kariko los dejó pasar e indicó a Deidara en donde estaba el baño para que él se duchara mientras ella hacía el té y le buscaba un cambio de ropa.

Naruto se quedó sentado en la sala mientras que el pequeño Itachi seguía a Kariko a todas partes, aunque de vez en cuando dirigiéndole unas miradas de recelo al rubio. Naruto estaba consternado preguntándose si ese niño además de ser de Sakura era también hijo de Sasuke o de Itachi Uchiha, sobretodo por que el niño se llamaba igual que el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha. Otra duda que asaltaba su cabeza era por qué nadie le había dicho que Sakura estaba casada y con un hijo, si toda la tarde anterior y esa mañana había estado charlando con Sai sobre ese tema.

El antiguo integrante de Akatsuki finalmente salió de su ducha usando un pantalón negro y una camiseta azul con una chaqueta oscura encima, al parecer Ibiki se la había entregado antes de dejarlo libre.

Ambos rubios se miraron entre sí con irritación y Deidara tomó asiento en otro sofá más pequeño que donde estaba Naruto. Kariko e Itachi finalmente llegaron con el té, y aunque la chica estaba sonriente, los cuatro se sentían tensos… el ambiente estaba algo pesado.

Harto de esa incomodidad, Deidara decidió dejar la delicadeza a un lado y sacarse la duda de la cabeza de una vez.

–¿Y bien? ¿Quienes son tus padres, pequeño, hm?–

Kariko casi se ahogó con el té que estaba bebiendo, Naruto dio un respingo por la sorpresa e Itachi se quedó mirando seriamente a Deidara antes de mostrarse enojado.

–Sakura Haruno es mi madre ¿qué no te lo acaba de decir Kariko nee-chan? Tonto.–

–¡Ya sé quien es tu madre! ¡Lo que quiero saber es quien es tu padre, hm!–

–Eso no te importa.–

–Claro que mi importa, no es como si quedaran muchos Uchiha antes de que yo muriera.–

–Pero no estas muerto, que tonto eres.– afirmó Itachi enfureciendo al mayor.

–Oye pequeño, más te vale que respondas o…–

–¡Deidara! Ya dejalo.– pidió Kariko.

–Así es, eres un bruto. Deja que yo me encargue de esto.– regañó Naruto y luego miró a Itachi con una gran sonrisa –Hey, Itachi-chan ¿no quieres decirme como se llama tu papá?–

–No.– respondió secamente el niño, lo cual molestó un poco a Naruto quien a pesar de todo quiso insistir.

–Vamos, si me lo dices te compraré un caramelo.–

–No.–

–Te llevaré a comer ramen.–

–No.–

–Te… em… te llevaré a comer un helado.–

–No.–

–Ya déjenlo, no quiere responder.– pidió Kariko de nuevo.

–¡Pero quiero saber, dattebayo!– dijo Naruto haciendo puchero.

–¡No voy a decirles nada! ¡Ya déjenme en paz, enfadosos!– gritó Itachi y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

–Que mal están ustedes dos.– regañó Kariko –Esas cosas no se le preguntan a un niño de cinco años ¿él que va a saber?–

–Pero si todo niño debería conocer quienes son sus padres, hm.– refutó Deidara.

–No todos los niños lo saben, y no es bueno presionarlos al respecto. Si tanto querían saber, le hubieran preguntado a Sakura-san.–

–¿Significa que tú tampoco lo sabes?– preguntó Naruto.

–Claro que no, yo no me ando metiendo en las vidas de otros.–

Naruto se quedó pensativo unos momentos, él realmente no sabía sobre sus padres, ni siquiera cuales eran sus nombres ya que ni el tercer Hokage ni nadie jamás quiso decirle nada salvo su apellido. A él no lo habían presionado por información de ese tipo y siempre deseó saber, así que podía entender un poco lo que Itachi debía estar sintiendo, pero momentos atrás había sido tanta su curiosidad por Sakura que no pensó en el pequeño.

–Lo lamento mucho… es que estaba tan preocupado por Sakura-chan que no me di cuenta… pero aún así quisiera saber quién es el papá de Itachi-chan.–

–Comprendo… y la verdad no sé mucho salvo que el hombre solía ser Ninja de Konoha y se fue hace muchos años por algún motivo.–

La respuesta de Kariko no fue tranquilizadora para ninguno de los rubios… un antiguo Ninja de Konoha y que su apellido fuese Uchiha… eso encajaba perfectamente tanto con Itachi como con Sasuke.

Kariko iba a levantarse a ver cómo estaba el niño, cuando la puerta se abrió. Sakura, Ino e Inoue entraron y luego se quedaron quietas al ver quienes estaban dentro.

–Sakura-san, Ino-san, Inoue-chan. Muy buenos días.– saludó Kariko, Inoue corrió a abrazarla pero apenas le llegaba debajo de la cintura.

–¡Kariko nee-chan! ¡ah y Naruto nii-san también! ¡Hola!–

–Kariko ¿en dónde está Itachi?– preguntó Sakura en un tono serio que tomó desprevenida a la castaña.

–Está arriba, en su cuarto, creo.–

–Inoue-chan ¿por qué no vas arriba a jugar con él?– sugirió Ino y su hija asintió antes de obedecer. Sakura entonces le dirigió una mirada severa a Kariko.

–¿Cuál es el significado de esto?– preguntó tratando de mantener la voz en un tono apropiado, pero la chica castaña igual se intimidó. –¿Qué es lo que haces con ellos dos aquí en la casa cuando mi hijo está aquí?–

–E-es que Hokage-sama dijo que…–

–No importa lo que haya dicho el Hokage ¡esta es mi casa! ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ese sujeto ha hecho?– exclamó señalando a Deidara, quien sorprendentemente permaneció serio viendo la situación.

–Pe-pero es que…–

–Sakura-chan, calma. Kariko-chan apenas lo conoce, y fue idea de Kakashi-sensei que ella…–

–¡Tú no te metas en esto, Naruto!–

–Sakura, ya tranquilízate, los niños estan arriba.– pidió Ino pacientemente, Sakura dio un respiro y frotó las sienes de la frente con los dedos, visiblemente cansada por un dolor de cabeza.

–Tienes razón Ino, lo siento.–

–Discúlpeme, Sakura-san. Nos iremos de inmediato, realmente lo lamento.– se excusó Kariko y los rubios se levantaron para irse, pero Ino les hizo una seña con la mano para que se detuvieran.

–No es necesario que se vayan, Kariko-chan. Sakura más que nadie debe de saber lo que se siente que traten así a alguien.– remarcó Ino y Sakura se tensó –Quédense aquí, nosotras iremos arriba con los niños.–

–Pero…–

–Está bien, Kariko.– interrumpió Sakura más tranquila –Ustedes quédense un rato. Luego hablaremos.–

Las dos mujeres mayores subieron al segundo piso y los tres adolescentes se dejaron caer sobre el sillón, cansados y abatidos.

–Eso fue aterrador.– comentó Kariko tratando de relajarse con algo del té que aún estaba sobre la mesa de centro.

–Ni tanto, deberías verla cuando en verdad se enoja.– bromeó Naruto recordando todas las veces que había sido golpeado por la kunoichi de cabello rosa.

–Es que nunca la había visto así... siempre ha sido tan amable conmigo y le debo tanto… cuando me quedé sin nada ella me ofreció su ayuda y desde entonces estoy en deuda con ella, jamás quisiera hacer algo que la molestara, eso incluye el asunto de Itachi y por qué no he preguntado nada.–

–Qué tontería, hm.– bufó Deidara –En lugar de estar dependiendo de otros deberías de hacer las cosas por tu cuenta, sin rendir cuentas a nadie, estás perfectamente sana como para conseguirte un trabajo tu sola.–

–Depender de otros no tiene nada de malo.– alegó Naruto.

–Pero no va a ayudarla en nada. Así como ya te quedaste sin nada una vez, podría pasarte de nuevo y no siempre vas a tener en quien confiar. Justo como nosotros dos ahora.–

–Habla por ti mismo. Yo aún confío en mis amigos y compañeros, dattebayo.–

–¿En serio? ¿Y pueden ellos decir lo mismo de ti? Por que si no mal recuerdo tu no sabías que tu compañera de equipo tenía un hijo ni sabes de quién es el niño. ¿Crees que puedes confiar en gente que no va a decirte nada sobre sus vidas? Ellos no confían en ti.–

Naruto se quedó serio unos instantes, pensando que lo que le decía Deidara era verdad, que nadie le había dicho realmente mucho sobre la situación actual y él mismo aún tenía muchas dudas acerca de cientos de cosas.

–Yo confío en él.– intervino Sakura, quien venía bajando desde las escaleras –No hay nada de malo con depender de otros y confiar en ellos, así como Kariko puede confiar en mí, Naruto puede confiar en nosotros que somos sus amigos… no, más bien diría que Naruto es parte de la familia.–

–Sakura-chan…– dijo en voz baja Naruto conmovido.

–Y sobre el padre de mi hijo… no tengo ningún problema en decirle a nadie quién es, solo que quería darle la noticia a Naruto en un momento más apropiado, cuando no tuviera tantos problemas.– continuó la mujer de cabello rosado y luego le dirigió una sonrisa algo melancólica a Naruto –Puedes imaginarlo ¿no? El padre de mi pequeño Itachi… es Sasuke.–

Naruto, aunque ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, igualmente se quedó sin palabras, había mucho que quería preguntarle, pero hasta él tenía la prudencia de no hacerlo enfrente de Kariko y Deidara. Y de hecho, no sabía ni siquiera por dónde empezar a preguntar.

–Y-ya veo… así que de Sasuke ¿eh? Se parecen un poco…– fue lo único que atinó a decir.

–Sé que te parecerá extraño pero… bueno, es una larga historia.– añadió Sakura tímidamente.

–S-si quieren los dejamos solos para que conversen.– sugirió Kariko y Deidara se puso de pie junto con ella.

–¿Eh? No, espera Kariko-chan, no puedo dejarte sola con ese tipo, dattebayo.– reaccionó Naruto –Sakura-chan, ya hablaremos de esto luego, dame algo de tiempo para asimilarlo bien ¿si?–

–Claro, cuando estés listo.– asintió la mujer.

–¡Vamos Kariko-chan! ¡Tengo ganas de comer ramen!– exclamó Naruto tomando a Kariko por la muñeca y llevándola a la salida, Deidara los siguió no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada de molestia a Sakura, quien no dudó en devolvérsela.

En otra parte de la aldea, Shikamaru abría la puerta de un apartamento para que Shigemi y Kurotsuchi entraran. Como la más joven de las kunoichis de Iwa se quedaría a partir de ese día en la aldea, el Hokage había preparado un lugar para que se hospedara. Shigemi analizó el lugar con la vista y luego se echó sobre el sofá.

–Bueno, no es el lugar más lujoso, pero tendrá que funcionar.–

–Deja de ser tan quisquillosa, esto es una misión, no unas vacaciones.– regañó la mayor.

–Sí, sí, como sea.–

–Nara-san ¿podría darnos un momento para despedirnos?–

–Claro.– aceptó el hombre y salió, pero quedándose lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta para poder vigilarla.

–Hm… bueno Shigemi, a partir de ahora vas a estar sola, Tsuchikage-sama confiará en ti pero yo te conozco bien y conozco a Deidara, por lo que quiero advertirte algunas cosas…–

–Adelante.–

–Primero que nada, no intentes usar tus métodos usuales para "conocerlo", él no te hará caso. Vigílalo pero mantén tu distancia, trata de convivir lo menos posible con los ninjas de Konoha, pero obsérvalos bien. Si notas cualquier cosa rara o sospechosa, déjanos saber a Tsuchikage-sama o a mi.–

–Claro, senpai. Todo eso es evidente ¿sabes? Pero no te preocupes, ya tengo un plan de acción, y no requiere ninguno de mis métodos usuales, al contrario, pienso usar otros elementos a mi favor.–

–Esa actitud me agrada. Ten cuidado y no olvides reportarte regularmente.–

–Entendido.–

Por su parte, aunque Naruto había decidido llevar a Kariko (y Deidara aunque le pesara) a comer ramen, nuevamente se había desubicado y no hallaba el camino. Kariko, que no conocía Ichiraku ramen, tampoco supo a dónde ir lo cual molestó a ambos rubios.

–¿Cómo no conoces la aldea en la que has vivido por meses, h´n?– se quejó Deidara.

–¡¿Cómo no conoces Ichiraku Ramen, dattebayo?–

–¡Oh pues! ¡Discúlpenme por no salir mucho de casa!– gruñó la muchacha enojada.

–Claro, es evidente que te la llevas ahí tomando té como una anciana.– soltó el antiguo miembro de Akatsuki. –De lo contrario no se te hubiera ocurrido llevarnos ahí en primer lugar.–

–¿Y cómo querías que te llevara por la calle si olías a rata muerta?–

–¿Pero llevar a un criminal clase S y a otro Ninja desconocido a tu casa donde estarás sola con un infante? Sólo a ti se te ocurre una tontería así, h´m.–

–Puedo defenderme de ti sin ningún problema.–

–Pude haber tomado rehén al engendro Uchiha.–

–¡Itachi-chan no es un engendro!–

–Ah pero admites que pude haberlo tomado rehén.– rió Deidara burlonamente.

–¡Por supuesto que no!–

–¡Claro que no! ¡Yo lo hubiera defendido también!– intervino Naruto quien ya se sentía fuera de lugar en la discusión.

–Sí, como tu última misión de rescate salió taaan bien.– dijo irónicamente el mayor de los rubios haciendo a Naruto recordar el secuestro de Gaara, por lo que se arrojó a golpear a Deidara, siendo apenas detenido por kariko que lo sostuvo del brazo izquierdo.

–¡Ya basta! ¡Tenemos que dejar de estar discutiendo!– exclamó la chica tratando de calmar los nervios –¿Qué tal si hablamos de otra cosa? Como hmm… ¿Cuál es su comida favorita?–

–Bakudan–

–Ramen–

Ambos rubios se miraron enojados.

–¿Bakudan? ¿En serio? Me suena a un mal chiste.– alegó Naruto.

–Al menos no es tan cliché y típico como el ramen.–

–¡El ramen es la mejor comida del mundo!–

–Pft Tienes los gustos de un niño pequeño.–

–¡Oigan!– interrumpió Kariko antes que Naruto pudiera responder –Les hice la pregunta para empezar una conversación decente, no para que se pusieran a pelear. Se trata de conocernos mejor, no de atacarnos.–

–Ok, ok… a ver… Kariko-chan ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?– preguntó Naruto

–¿Mía? El onigiri.– respondió sonriente la chica.

–Eso sí es poco original.– declaró Deidara

–Sí, demasiado.– coincidió Naruto.

–¡Hey!– regañó la chica e iba a empezar un sermón sobre por qué el onigiri era genial, cuando Ichiru y Kazuki se les acercaron.

–Oh vaya, veo que Kariko-chan no le tiene miedo a los terribles ninjas del pasado.– bromeó Ichiru para llamar la atención del grupo.

–¡Ichiru-san! ¿Cómo fueron las negociaciones?– saludó Kariko ignorando a los rubios y a Kazuki, cosa que el castaño de Suna inmediatamente notó.

–Fueron bien, conseguimos un mejor apartamento donde quedarnos.–

–Me alegro.–

–Iré a mostrárselos ahora. Kazuki y tú pueden regresar a sus casas ahora si quieren.–

–Claro, muchas gracias, Ichiru-san.– agradeció Kariko haciendo una leve reverencia –Naruto-kun, Deidara-san, luego iremos a comer ramen, asegúrense de averiguar en donde es el lugar.–

–De acuerdo, Kariko-chan. Gracias.– se despidió Naruto.

–Nos vemos.– fue la simple despedida de Deidara y Kariko empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

–¡Hey! ¡Kariko-chan! ¿No sería bueno que Kazuki te acompañe? Ya está oscureciendo.– insistió Ichiru.

–¡Estoy bien, gracias!– respondió ella desde su posición y siguió avanzando.

Ichiru miró a Kazuki, quien trataba en vano de mantener su postura seria, y soltó una pequeña risita.

–Deidara-san, Naruto-kun, será mejor irnos. Buena suerte, Kazuki-taichou.– se despidió el castaño y guió a los rubios en otra dirección, dejando solo al deprimido Hyuuga.

Al llegar al apartamento nuevo, se dieron con la sorpresa de que éste solo tenía dos habitaciones además de la sala, cocina y baño, por lo que pasaron varias horas discutiendo sobre como se repartirían las camas.


	8. Chapter 8

El Niño de la Profecía

Capítulo 8

Tras algunos días de viaje, Kurotsuchi por fin volvió a Iwa y luego de tomar un merecido descanso fue a reunirse con el Tsuchikage, quien era además su padre.

El viejo Tsuchikage, su abuelo, había fallecido unos años atrás y había heredado el puesto a su padre. Deidara evidentemente no sabía esto, por lo que la chica se convenció de que decía la verdad sobre su extraño viaje en el tiempo.

Kurotsuchi dio todos los detalles de su viaje y de su interrogatorio, explicándole a su padre cualquier duda que tuviera.

–Bien… voy a tener esta información muy en cuenta. Puedes retirarte.– indicó el hombre cuando su hija hubo terminado.

–Oh, espere Tsuchikage-sama.– pidió la mujer –Hay algo que quisiera preguntarle ¿Por qué dejó a Deidara nii-san en manos de Konoha? Sea un impostor o sea el verdadero ¿no sería tenerlo aquí una mejor opción?–

–No, ese mocoso solo no ha ocasionado problemas. Se volvió un Ninja fugitivo y se unió a Akatsuki… si el público se enterara que lo dimos por muerto pero "milagrosamente volvió a la vida" o él decidiera atacar la aldea estando aquí, la reputación de Iwa se iría por el caño. Nuestra mejor opción es dejarlo en Konoha y que sean ellos lo que lidien con él.–

–¿Piensa lavarse las manos del asunto así como así?–

–Claro que no, por eso dejamos a Shigemi allá, para que nos reporte de cualquier cosa que ocurra.– añadió tranquilamente el líder de la aldea –¿Era eso todo lo que querías preguntar?–

–Sí, señor… gracias.– finalizó Kurotsuchi y se retiró. Esa decisión no le había gustado para nada, pero no podía quejarse al respecto… si se equivocaban en un asunto tan importante, las consecuencias podrían ser sumamente graves.

En Konoha, Kazuki había terminado su rutina matutina y se dirigía al apartamento de Ichiru y los "rubios idiotas", como él los llamaba. Estaba tranquilo, aunque algo fastidiado de tener que ir a hablar con ese trío de ruidosos, pero cuando pasaba por una calle poco transitada vio a Kariko que llevaba al pequeño Itachi agarrado de la mano y usando su mochila de la escuela.

–Kariko, Itachi-kun.– llamó el Hyuuga cuando los tuvo cerca –Buenos días.–

–Ah, Hola Kazuki-san.– respondió ella fríamente, el cambio de honorífico era una clara señal de que seguía molesta con él, cosa que deprimió un poco al muchacho.

–Hola Kazuki-nii-san.– saludó alegremente Itachi, ajeno a los problemas que los mayores tenían entre sí –¿Irás a trabajar con mi mamá hoy?–

–No, hoy no puedo ir al hospital, tengo una misión y debo pasar por Ichiru y los demás.–

–¡Oh! Nosotros también íbamos para allá.– notificó el pequeño

–Aunque bueno, si tienen misión, será mejor dejarlos solos.– intervino Kariko.

–Yo recomendaría que aprovechen y los saluden antes de que me los lleve, podría ser una misión larga y no volveríamos pronto.– sugirió Kazuki.

–¡Sí, vamos! Anda Nee-san.– pidió Itachi.

–Está bien, vamos.– aceptó Kariko suspirando.

Los tres caminaron en silencio, lo cual fue un tanto incómodo para Kariko y Kazuki pero Itachi no se dio cuenta. Cuando llegaron al apartamento de los muchachos, pudieron escuchar un alboroto desde el momento que pisaron el pasillo.

–Kariko-nee-chan, quédate aquí, yo iré a ver.– decidió el pequeño.

Itachi corrió al ver la puerta medio abierta y se asomó por ésta, curioso y cauteloso pues no sabía lo que ocurría adentro.

–¡Pero yo quiero desayunar ramen!– gritaba Naruto

–¡Sí pero anoche cenamos eso! ¡Te voy a hacer unos huevos fritos y te aguantas!– regañaba Ichiru.

–¡No me gusta el huevo frito!–

–¡Oigan! ¿Quién dejó esta toalla mojada en el piso del baño? Apesta.– intervino Deidara saliendo del baño.

Los dos rubios e Ichiru siguieron discutiendo ajenos a Itachi que los miraba curioso y Kazuki y Kariko que escuchaban todo desde afuera.

–Oh, creo que se van a pelear a golpes.– señaló Itachi a los dos mayores por lo que Kazuki decidió intervenir de una vez.

–¡Muchachos! ¡Esta no es hora de estar discutiendo!– regaño el Hyuuga abriendo la puerta cuando Naruto y Deidara ya se estaban jalando del cabello.

–¡Kazuki taichou! ¡Que bueno que llegaste! ¡Me están volviendo locos!– celebró Ichiru.

–¡Fue culpa de éste!– señalaron ambos rubios a la vez y luego se miraron entre sí acosadoramente.

–Por favor contrólense, recuerden que son shinobi… además están una mujer y un niño aquí.– pidió Kazuki apuntando a Kariko e Itachi que estaban en el pasillo.

–Esa no es una mujer, es una niña, h´n.– soltó Deidara, aún irritado.

–¡No empieces a meterte conmigo!– reclamó la aludida.

–Ya, tranquilos.– ordenó firmemente el capitán del "equipo" y esperó a que se calmaran para seguir hablando –Tenemos una misión el día de hoy, terminen de alistarse para ir a la oficina del Hokage.–

–¿Por qué tengo que ir en misiones con ustedes? Se supone que no debo salir de su mugrosa aldea, h´n.– bufó Deidara.

–¡No insultes Konoha, bastardo!– exigió Naruto alzando su puño derecho.

–Solo digo la verdad, h´n.–

–¡Retira eso!–

–No lo haré.–

–Creo que es mejor que me lleve a Itachi a la academia. Los veré luego.– se despidió Kariko antes de que los muchachos empezaran con otra pelea.

Luego de una hora, los muchachos consiguieron llegar a la oficina de Kakashi, donde éste les esperaba junto con Shikamaru.

–Y díganme muchachos ¿qué tal les ha ido viviendo juntos?– preguntó Kakashi para romper el hielo, pero los tres compañeros de apartamento gruñeron y desviaron la vista a otra parte, completamente irritados.

–¿Cuál será nuestra asignatura, Hokage-sama?– cuestionó Kazuki sintiendo la necesidad de terminar eso rápido e irse.

–Bueno, como ustedes saben según el acuerdo con Iwa y Suna ustedes cuatro trabajarán en conjunto con Konoha para averiguar como llegaron Naruto y Deidara aquí, así como si hay alguna manera de hacerlos regresar a sus tiempos.– empezó Kakashi y con la cabeza le hizo una seña a Shikamaru para que él continuara, el Nara extendió un mapa sobre el escritorio.

–Según la información que tenemos, trazamos un perímetro alrededor del área donde Naruto y Deidara aparecieron por primera vez. Ahí es donde comenzarán a investigar, empezando por la cueva de la cual salió Naruto y luego el cráter de la explosión final de Deidara.–

–¿Por qué esos dos lugares?– preguntó Ichiru.

–Lo más probable es que la explosión de Deidara y la gran cantidad de chakra que liberó tuvieran algo que ver en todo esto. Tienen que averiguar lo más posible sobre ese territorio y anotar cualquier anomalía que encuentren.– explicó Shikamaru.

–¿Más extraño que ese cráter gigante?– cuestionó Naruto riendo un poco.

–Tú sabes a lo que nos referimos.– regañó Shikamaru, Kakashi se puso de pie y entregó a cada uno de los muchachos un mapa del área que explorarían.

–Tienen veinte días para explorar el área y volver. Aprovechen su tiempo y hagan la mejor investigación que puedan. Si encuentran algo de importancia, siéntanse libres de volver a la aldea de inmediato. Pueden retirarse.–

–Sí, Hokage-sama.– respondieron formalmente Ichiru y Kazuki.

–Sí, Kakashi-sensei.– dijo Naruto decididamente y el grupo salió.

Luego de recoger sus cosas y empacar para el viaje, los cuatro muchachos se dirigieron a la salida de la aldea donde, para su sorpresa, estaban Sakura y Kariko.

–Sakura-chan, Kariko-chan ¿qué hacen aquí?– preguntó Naruto perplejo.

–Supimos que iban de misión así que decidimos venir a despedirlos.– respondió la Haruno.

–Preparé un pequeño almuerzo para los cuatro, espero que les guste.– dijo Kariko entregándole el paquete a Ichiru a pesar de que Kazuki estaba más cerca de ella.

–Gracias, lo comeremos más tarde.– agradeció algo perplejo el muchacho de Suna ¿por qué estaba Kariko evitando a Kazuki si por lo común ella lo idolatraba?

–Más vale que le devuelvan ese recipiente a la muchacha, o podrían arrepentirse.– intervino una voz desde atrás, el grupo volteó y vio a Shigemi quien se acercaba. –Si se les ocurre escapar o hacer algo gracioso, se meterán en serios problemas.–

–Eso no tienes que decírnoslo, h´m. No somos idiotas.– bufó Deidara.

–Pero se ven como tales.– se burló la chica y Kazuki tuvo que sostener a Naruto para que no fuera a pelearse con ella.

–Ya, vámonos.– ordenó Kazuki –Gracias por venir, Sakura-sensei, Kariko.–

–Adios Kazuki, cuídalos bien.– se despidió Sakura sonriente.

–Adios muchachos, cuídense.– dijo Kariko agitando la mano hasta que los perdió de vista. Shigemi se quedó un rato viendo con intriga a las otras dos mujeres y luego se fue sin decir más.

Los muchachos, sin apresurarse demasiado para no cansarse, caminaban por el bosque.

–No entiendo a ese Tsuchikage… si dejó a Shigemi en Konoha ¿Por qué no viene ella en esta misión con nosotros?– cuestionó Ichiru ya que estaban lo suficientemente alejados de la aldea. –Se cree muy buena para amenazarnos y quedarse gratis en la aldea, pero no es de venir a ayudarnos o hacer algo útil.–

–¿Qué acaso preferirías tenerla aquí con nosotros criticando?– le refutó Kauzki.

–Claro que no, pero tampoco me gusta dejarle las cosas tan facilitas.–

–¿A qué se supone que se quedó esa chica? ¿No se supone que debería de vigilar a este tipo?– coincidió Naruto apuntando a Deidara.

–Es lo que digo, el Tsuchikage es raro.– comentó Ichiru feliz de que alguien le diera la razón.

–Parece que ni siquiera se preocupa de lo que vaya a hacer este psicópata.– comentó Naruto por lo que Kazuki lo miró estrictamente –S-sin ofender, Deidara.– añadió el Uzumaki captando de dónde venía la molestia del Hyuuga.

–Nah, tienes la razón en eso.– descartó el niña de Iwa por lo que sus compañeros lo vieron extrañados –En ambas cosas, aunque prefiero el término "artista incomprendido" a "psicópata", h´m.–

–Debes estar muy acostumbrado a que te llamen así ¿no?– rió Ichiru.

–Más de lo que crees, seh.–

–¿Y qué hay con el Tsuchikage? ¿Insinúas que él no se preocupa por lo que vayas a hacer?– preguntó Kazuki.

–A ese anciano no le interesa lo que me pase siempre y cuando nada de lo que haga afecte su precioso puesto. Siempre ha tenido unas prioridades un tanto extrañas y egoístas… yo no me fiaría de él si estuviera en el lugar del Hokage. H´m.– explicó Deidara en un tono serio pero tranquilo.

–Seguramente dices eso para ponernos en contra de Iwa ¿no? Pues no te va a funcionar.– acusó Kazuki.

–Je, vaya que eres ingenuo, Hyuuga, hmm.– se burló Deidara y el muchacho lo miró con suma molestia.

Ichiru, presintiendo que habría problemas si dejaba la conversación seguir su curso, decidió hacer un rápido cambio de tema.

–¡Aah! Me pregunto qué nos habrá hecho Kariko-chan para almorzar.–

–Han de ser bolas de arroz, a ella le encanta hacerlas.– respondió Naruto alegremente recordando las veces que durante su viaje anterior la muchacha había cocinado.

–A Kazuki-taichou también le gustan, lástima que Kariko-chan esté enojada con él y no le haya dado ninguna.– comentó Ichiru fingiendo pena.

–¿Kariko-chan está enojada con Kazuki?– se sorprendió Naruto. –¿Qué le hiciste?–

–Yo no le he hecho nada, no sé de qué están hablando.– negó el Hyuuga.

–Ay, no finjas demencia. Kariko-chan siempre te saluda y cuando vas a salir te dice "adios, Kazuki-san, cuídate mucho".– dijo el muchacho de Suna haciendo una mala imitación de la voz de la chica. –Pero ahora apenas y te volteó a ver ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le hiciste?–

–Yo no le he hecho absolutamente nada malo a Kariko.– especificó el Hyuuga, esperando en vano que así lo dejaran tranquilo.

–¡Ajá! O sea que sí le hiciste algo, pero tú no consideras que sea malo.– puntualizó Naruto y Kazuki suspiró cansadamente mientras Ichiru y Naruto empezaban a molestarlo tratando de averiguar el origen del enojo de Kariko, cosa que Kazuki no les reveló.

Esa tarde, en el mercado de Konoha, Kariko e Itachi compraban algunas verduras cuando Hinata Hyuuga los vio y decidió saludarlos.

–Kariko-chan, Itachi-kun, ¿cómo están?– saludó la líder de los Hyuuga, Kariko sonrió al notarla e hizo una ligera reverencia que el niño Uchiha imitó.

–Buenas tardes, Hinata-sama.– saludaron ambos a la vez.

–No necesitas ser tan formal, ni Hanabi ni Kazuki ni Neji están aquí.– rió Hinata, los otros tres miembros de su familia siempre insistían en ser formales con ella y que todo mundo lo fuese también, pero eso era algo que no siempre le agradaba, sobretodo si se trataba del hijo de Sakura y de la querida amiga de Kazuki.

–Lo siento, es la costumbre.– se disculpó Kariko. –¿Y qué la trae por aquí, Hinata-sama?–

–Le di el día libre al servicio así que decidí venir yo misma a comprar algo de verdura para hacer la cena.–

–Oh que bien. Estoy segura que a Neji-sama y Hanabi-sama les encantará.–

–Ambos están de misión, no sé si volverán hoy.–

–Entonces tiene la oportunidad de consentirse un poco.– rió Kariko.

–¿Te gustaría acompañarme? pensaba en hacer algo de ramen, pero…–

–No, ramen no, por favor. Naruto ya me tiene harta con el ramen.– pidió la muchacha sorprendiendo a la líder de los Hyuuga.

–¿Naruto?–

–Sí, Naruto. Es un muchacho que hayamos cuando fui a esa misión con Kazuki ¿él no le ha contado nada?–

–No, por favor ¿podrías platicarme más al respecto?– dijo Hinata seriamente, lo cual fue raro para la chica más joven.

–Claro, yo le cuento.–

Un par de días después, el grupo dirigido por Kazuki había llegado nuevamente a la cueva de la cual Naruto había salido cuando lo hallaron. La entrada estaba tapada por varias rocas resultado de la pelea que tuvieron contra Akatsuki en esa ocasión. Durante algunas horas, los muchachos hicieron un esfuerzo colectivo por desbloquear la entrada de la cueva hasta que por lo menos uno de ellos pudiera ingresar.

–Ya está… Kazuki-taichou, creo que tú cabrás bien por ahí.– supuso Ichiru al ver la apertura que habían hecho, el Hyuuga analizó un poco el hueco y luego se metió cuidadosamente, activando su byakugan para poder ver bien dentro de la cueva. –¿Ves algo?– preguntó el muchacho de Suna luego de un rato.

–¡Encontré el final de la cueva!– gritó Kazuki desde adentro para que lo escucharan –¡Es muy angosta y pequeña! ¡Dudo que llegue más lejos de aquí!–

–¡Bueno! ¡Entonces sal de ahí!– indicó el marionetista y poco después salió su compañero.

–No hay manera que esta cueva salga al territorio de los sapos… no hallé nada, ni siquiera el más mínimo flujo de chakra.– dijo Kazuki una vez fuera.

–¿Has intentado invocar sapos últimamente? Tal vez uno de ellos pueda dar una pista, h´n.– sugirió Deidara para sorpresa del grupo.

–Invoqué uno cuando me interrogaron pero no fue muy útil.– lamentó Naruto.

–Inténtalo de cualquier modo… tal vez estando aquí el sapo sienta algo o nos ayude.– pidió Kazuki, Naruto asintió y tras pincharse el dedo con los dientes usó su chakra para invocar un sapo que de altura le llegaba a la cintura.

–¿Eh? ¿Fui invocado? Qué cosa más rara.– dijo perplejo el sapo.

–Yo te invoqué, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte.– se presentó el rubio tratando de sonar relajado pero imponente para impresionar al sapo con su genialidad.

–¿Naruto… Uzumaki? Nunca había oído de ti pero es un gusto conocerte. Yo soy Gamaru.– se presentó el anfibio.

–Gamaru ¿sabes si esta cueva se conecta con el territorio de los sapos?– preguntó Naruto, Gamaru dio un vistazo a la formación rocosa y luego negó con la cabeza.

–No, este lugar está muy lejos de mi hogar y no hay flujos de chakra ni huecos inter dimensionales que los conecten.–

–Hace un momento cuando te invoqué, estaba tratando de invocar al viejo Fugakasu pero no pude… ¿podrías llevarme con él? Tengo que preguntarle unas cuantas cosas.– cuestionó el Uzumaki, Gamaru adoptó una mirada de tristeza en sus ojos.

–Eso es imposible… el señor Fugakasu… él murió hace mucho junto con gran parte de nuestra raza.–

–¡¿Qué dices?– se sorprendió Naruto y sintió sus piernas flaquear un poco, Kazuki pudo notar que se puso pálido.

–Años atrás, un grupo de hombres de cabello naranja fue a nuestro hogar y destruyó casi todo. Solo sobrevivimos los más jóvenes y nuestro territorio quedó en un terrible estado.– relató Gamaru, Naruto por la sorpresa se halló incapaz de hablar así que Ichiru decidió intervenir.

–Disculpa, hace unos años el tal Fugakasu entrenaba a un niño humano rubio con ojos azules y lo hizo entrar a una cueva mística o algo así, de la cual ese niño supuestamente no volvió. ¿Podrías averiguarnos más sobre esa cueva? Es muy importante para nosotros.–

–¡Claro! Me encantará poderles ayudar, después de todo es la primera vez que me invocan, tengo que ser útil en algo. Volveré en cuanto sepa más, Naruto-dono.– anunció Gamaru y desapareció en una nube de humo. –¿Estás bien, camarada?– preguntó el castaño de Suna.

–Ah… sí, perdón… fue la sorpresa, es todo.– se excusó Naruto.

–Bueno pues… hemos viajado mucho estos días y no tenemos más pistas ¿qué tal si vamos a un hotel a descansar y seguimos con esto mañana o hasta que llegue Gamaru?– propuso Ichiru.

–Suena bien para mí, seh.– apoyó Deidara desinteresadamente

–Bien, solo por que debemos esperar a Gamaru.– accedió Kazuki.

Esa noche, mientras los muchachos tomaban un merecido descanso en un pequeño hotel del pueblo, Neji llegaba de vuelta a la mansión Hyuuga tras haber pasado todo el día evitando ir pues no quería revelarle a Hinata la presencia de Naruto hasta confirmarlo él mismo.

Sin embargo cuando llegó al dojo para meditar, se sorprendió de ver a la líder del clan ahí esperándolo con una mirada muy seria.

–Neji nii-san, te he estado esperando.– fue el inusualmente frío saludo que la mujer le dio a su primo.

–Hinata-sama, no tenía que esperarme tan tarde, ¿ocurre algo malo?– preguntó Neji preocupado por la actitud de su líder.

–Ocurre que Kazuki-kun y tú me han estado ocultando cosas… ¿cómo es eso de que Naruto Uzumaki ha vuelto? ¿Por qué nadie me lo comentó?–

–Aún no está completamente confirmado que sea Naruto, la situación es muy bizarra y no queríamos darle falsas esperanzas.– explicó el mayor.

–Esto no se trata solo de mí, sino de Kazuki-kun que está involucrado. Casi todos en la aldea sabían en lo que está involucrado excepto yo…–

–Pensamos que era un asunto muy delicado como para tratarlo con usted todavía.– excusó Neji pero Hinata no parecía conforme con sus razones –Por favor vaya a dormir, le prometo que mañana explicaré todo en detalle.–

–Está bien, mañana hablaremos.– accedió Hinata y se fue a su habitación.

Desde la muerte de su padre durante la guerra shinobi, Hinata había asumido el mando, con Neji y Hanabi ayudándole de cerca, por lo que su confianza en sí misma había aumentado un poco al darse cuenta que aún tenía personas a su lado para ayudarla y que había personas, como el pequeño huérfano Kazuki, a quienes podía proteger. Sin embargo el que le ocultaran cosas como esa la hacía dudar de qué tan fuerte y confiable se había vuelto con los años.

El grupo de Kazuki, luego de casi un día de camino, volvió al cráter donde Deidara había efectuado "su obra maestra" años atrás. Ya algo de vegetación había empezado a crecer alrededor del cráter, e incluso dentro de él, cosa que fastidio un poco al artista. Aún así, las quejas más sonoras eran las de Ichiru.

–¡Llevamos más de una hora aquí nada más inspeccionando el pasto y las plantas! ¿Alguien sabe siquiera qué es lo que estamos buscando?–

–Alguna anomalía, cualquier pista u cosa extraña que podamos encontrar.– respondió Kazuki tranquilamente mientras revisaba unos arbustos.

–¡Es un cráter gigante en medio de una pradera! Eso ya es lo suficientemente anormal.–

–Ichiru tiene razón, ni siquiera sabemos por donde empezar.– coincidió Naruto.

–Dices que estuviste cerca cuando ocurrió ¿no? ¿Viste algo después de que pasara la explosión, hmm?– preguntó Deidara al otro rubio.

–Uuh… pues encontramos una serpiente gigante muerta, pero pensé que eso lo había causado la explosión.– recordó el Uzumaki.

–Ningún animal o vegetación pudo haber sobrevivido a algo así, hm.– bufó el antiguo miembro de Akatsuki al sentir su ego un poco herido.

–¡Pero era una cosa enorme! ¡Y su piel era muy gruesa!– exclamó Naruto haciendo señas con sus manos para enfatizar sus palabras.

–Escamas, las serpientes tienen escamas.– corrigió Deidara.

–Tal vez la serpiente pueda servirnos. Hay que buscar restos de ella.– indicó Kazuki animándose un poco al tener una pista.

–Uy si, vamos a buscar un animal muerto de hace quince años, que emoción.– dijo Ichiru sarcásticamente.

–¿Tienes una mejor idea, hmm?– regañó Deidara, ya harto de las quejas del muchacho de Suna.

–No, pues no. Vamos a buscar a su lagartija muerta.–

–¡Serpiente!– corrigieron los otros tres al unísono.

–Sí, lo que sea.–

–Hay que dispersarnos para buscar mejor.– sugirió Kazuki.

–¡Eso déjenmelo a mí!– aceptó Naruto alegremente e hizo algunos sellos con sus manos –¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!– al instante una multitud de clones de sombra de Naruto aparecieron de la nada –¡Ya oyeron! ¡A buscar a la serpiente gigante!–

–¡Sí!– acataron los clones y se dispersaron en varias direcciones.

–Bueno, eso sin duda facilita nuestra búsqueda.– aceptó Ichiru sonriendo un poco. Sin embargo Naruto de pronto se puso muy serio y se colocó en posición defensiva. –¿Qué pasa?–

–Uno de mis clones fue atacado.– respondió el Ninja de naranja.

–¿Estás seguro? ¿No se golpearía con una rama o algo?– preguntó el castaño de Suna.

–Estoy seguro. Fue ese Aloe Vera de Akatsuki y el tipo del casco que atacó al alcade.–

–¿Aloe Vera?– cuestionaron Kazuki e Ichiru a la vez, confundidos por el extraño apodo.

–¡¿Zetsu está aquí?– exclamó Deidara sorprendido y algo nervioso, Kazuki e Ichiru se preguntaron cómo rayos adivinó de quien se trataba.

–Así es, Deidara-kun.– respondió una distorsionada voz grave desde un árbol detrás de ellos, efectivamente se trataba de Zetsu quien lucía exactamente igual que las últimas veces que ambos rubios lo habían visto. Pronto Yagimaru llegó desde atrás de él.

–¿Lo ve, Zetsu-sama? Le dije que Deidara había vuelto a la vida y que estaba con unos debiluchos de Konoha.–

–¡¿Debiluchos? ¡Si la última vez huíste!– reclamó Naruto indignado.

–Eso no fue huir, fue hacer una retirada táctica.– rió Yagimaru –¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? Veo que falta una personita en su grupo…–

–Cierto, habías dicho que tenían una chica con ellos.– dijo Zetsu al notar que solo había cuatro personas en el equipo de búsqueda.

–Jeje, seguro que no les hace falta… al cabo todos ellos son una bola de nenitas. Dos en especial cubren perfectamente a la niña.–

–¡Oye!– exclamaron los cuatro jóvenes a la vez.

–Debo reportar esto inmediatamente a nuestro líder.– decidió Zetsu.

–Usted vaya con calma, amo Zetsu. Yo me encargaré de estas nenitas mientras usted vuelve.–

–No vayas a fallar esta vez.– advirtió el hombre planta se fundió con un árbol, desvaneciéndose.

–¿Y bien? ¿Cuál de las nenitas irá primero?– se mofó Yagimaru.


	9. Chapter 9

Niño de la Profecía

Capítulo 9:

Caracteres explosivos.

La pelea entre Naruto, Kazuki, Ichiru y Deidara contra Yagimaru se había desarrollado por varios minutos. El nuevo miembro de Akatsuki seguía siendo tan escurridizo como la última vez que lo enfrentaron, pero ésta vez podían pelear con más libertad ya que no había edificios ni civiles cerca que pudieran salir dañados.

Naruto se esforzaba por atacar a Yagimaru para guiarlo a las marionetas de Ichiru, que lo capturarían lo suficiente para que Kazuki bloqueara sus puntos de charka, pero curiosamente, Yagimaru estaba más enfocado en atacar a Deidara quien utilizaba sus esfuerzos en defenderse y contraatacar.

–¡Esto no está funcionando! Estamos fuera de sincronía.– dijo Ichiru a Kazuki, alejándose ambos un poco de la pelea entre los akatsuki para poder analizar mejor la situación, Naruto se dio cuenta y retrocedió con ellos.

–¡Hey! ¿Qué están haciendo? Debemos ayudarlo.–

–Lo intentamos, pero es como si nos ignorara.– se excusó Ichiru, Kazuki miraba serio la pelea.

–Nuestro plan inicial estaba bien, pero no tomamos en cuenta el verdadero objetivo de Yagimaru… hay que alejarlo de Deidara y atacar con todo.–

–¡Lo hemos intentado! ¡Pero es muy persistente y escurridizo!– dijo Naruto.

–Haremos un cambio… yo iré allá y atraeré a Yagimaru a la trampa, Naruto, tú asegúrate de que entre la marioneta de Ichiru. Después de eso… solo diré que no lo tomaremos como prisionero.– indicó Kazuki a lo que los otros dos asintieron.

El Hyuuga se adelantó y arrojó un kunai que pasó justo en medio de los dos combatientes, llamando su atención.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Se habían olvidado de mi?– retó Kazuki antes de correr hacia Yagimaru y atacarlo con un golpe cubierto de chakra. Yagimaru lo esquivó pero no contó con que Kazuki reaccionaría a girar y patearlo en la cara, táctica no muy típica de un Hyuuga.

Inmediatamente, y aprovechando que la caída distraía a su oponente, Kazuki procedió a atacarlo con la técnica de los 64 signos hakken, bloqueando así sus puntos de chakra. No conforme con esto, cubrió su mano con chakra de viento y realizó un corte en el pecho de su oponente antes de que éste alcanzara a caer al suelo.

Yagimaru se levantó torpemente y jaló la cuerda de su mochila que activaba sus alas, para huir de ahí, pero Deidara le arrojó un pájaro de arcilla que llevaba cargando un ciempiés del mismo material. El pájaro dejó el ciempiés en la base de la mochila y al explotar, Yagimaru cayó.

Ichiru envió una marioneta en forma de jaula hacia el akatsuki, pero Naruto notó que no lo atraparía a tiempo, así que invocó dos clones de sombras y se impulsó hacia el enemigo formando un rasengan.

Cuando la esfera de chakra hizo contacto con Yagimaru, éste salió volando directo hacia la jaula de Ichiru, la cual se cerró por completo al instante.

–Veamos quién grita como nenita ahora.– dijo fúnebremente el marionetista y haciendo uso de otra marioneta clavó cuchillos en la jaula, al mismo estilo que su maestro, Kankuro.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de los cuatro muchachos, no se escuchó ningún grito cuando las cuchillas se clavaron. Espantado, Ichiru removió a su segunda marioneta y abrió la jaula para asomarse a ella, a la vez que los otros tres se acercaban para ver.

–Maldición, nos engañaron.– gruñó el marionetista y mostró a sus compañeros que lo que habían vencido era ahora una masa verdosa de aspecto muy parecido al de Zetsu. –Tu técnica debe haberlo matado antes de que entrara a la jaula.– dijo a Naruto.

En otra locación, algo lejos de ahí, Zetsu sintió como el chakra de su marioneta volvía a él tras haber sido derrotada.

–Lo han vencido… no es tan malo ese equipo, pero tardaron un rato.–

–Les hace falta su Ninja médico, deberán estar vulnerables un tiempo debido a sus heridas.– analizó Yagimaru bajo la asunción de que Kariko era la encargada de la salud del equipo.

–No… antes de atacarlos debemos analizar bien nuestra información. Háblame más de ellos… me encargaré de decirle todo al líder.–

Kazuki llevó al grupo a acampar en un camino poco transitado. No quería arriesgarse a otro ataque en que pudieran tomar rehenes, menos si no sabían donde estaban los akatsuki.

Mientras el joven Hyuuga atendía una herida de Naruto en el brazo, Ichiru daba mantenimiento básico a sus marionetas, que estaban algo maltratadas por la pelea. Y Deidara se aseguraba de tener suficiente arcilla para la próxima pelea.

–¡Ugh! ¡hay muchas ramitas y hojas atoradas en las articulaciones! Ese último movimiento por atrapar a Yagimaru me hizo pasar mis marionetas por los arbustos y eso no me agrada, es difícil quitárselas.– se quejó el castaño tratando de sacar la basurita con unas pequeñas pinzas.

–Ponles algo de aceite y resbalarán más fácil, h´n.– aconsejó Deidara despreocupadamente. Ichiru lo miró, escéptico, pero de todos modos intentó el consejo, dándose cuenta de que funcionaba.

–¡Genial! Gracias, Deidara. ¿Cómo supiste que eso funcionaría? ¿Tú también has usado marionetas?–

–No, pero conocí a alguien que sí.–

–¿En serio? No hay muchos marionetistas en el mundo ¿era alguien de tu aldea?–

–Era conocido como Sasori de la arena roja… un Ninja de tu aldea.–

–Sasori… ¡¿Sasori? ¡¿Conociste al gran maestro Sasori? ¡Sé que se volvió un Ninja renegado, pero su trabajo era asombroso! ¡¿Cómo lo conociste?–

–Fue mi compañero en Akatsuki, h´n.– respondió Deidara de manera seria, si acaso un tanto triste. Ichiru se detuvo y volvió a trabajar en su marioneta sin decir más.

–Ah sí… el tipo que te ayudó a matar a Gaara ¿no? Sí que era feo, que bueno que Sakura-chan y la anciana Chiyo lo vencieron.– comentó Naruto con fastidio, Deidara le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

–Naruto…– reprendió Kazuki.

–Ya ni tus propios aliados parecen quererte de vuelta, debes haber sido pésimo en tu organización ¿no?– continuó Naruto ignorando la advertencia de Kazuki.

–¿Cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo, h´n?– preguntó Deidara poniéndose de pie –¿Te intimido por que pude vencer yo solo a tu amiguito el kazekage? ¿Temes que te pueda hacer lo mismo a ti?–

–¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera a Sasuke pudiste derrotar con tu "gran explosión", y ya te he vencido antes. Dudo mucho que puedas hacer mucho ahora que me he vuelto más fuerte.– desafió Naruto parándose también.

–¿Quieres intentarlo, zorrito?–

–¡Encantado, bombita!–

–¡Ya basta los dos!– regañaron Kazuki e Ichiru, dándole un zape a Naruto y Deidara respectivamente.

–Buen momento eligen para pelear… recuerden por qué estamos aquí, para investigar lo que los trajo a esta época.– reprendió el Hyuuga.

–Los rencores y problemas que tengan déjenlos a un lado o podrían hacer que nos maten a todos. Akatsuki los buscará a ambos, y a menos que quieran morir en sus manos, será mejor que trabajen juntos.– dijo Ichiru.

–¡Es él quien va a echar todo a perder! ¡No es de fiar! ¡No importa lo que Kakashi sensei y el Tsuchikage digan!– señaló Naruto acusadoramente.

–¿Yo? ¡Yo no soy el torpe jinchuuriki que llegó aquí perdiéndose en una cueva! ¡Al menos lo mío fue resultado de un acto épico! Si akatsuki me quiere eliminar, es por que saben que soy peligroso, no como tú a quien solo quieren por un poder que no es suyo, h´n.–

–¿Jinchuuriki?– repitió Ichiru desconcertado, Kazuki se puso en medio de los rubios y los separó.

–Ya, muchachos, cálmense. Creo que todos estamos cansados, lo mejor será que comamos y durmamos para recuperar fuerza.– indicó el Hyuuga y ambos rubios se separaron, no sin antes dirigirse una intensa mirada de enojo.

Avanzada la noche, cuando los cuatro estaban durmiendo, Naruto escuchó un ruido que lo despertó. Pudo ver que Deidara se levantaba y caminaba hacia alguna parte por lo que, sospechando que tramaba algo, el de naranja lo siguió.

Para su sorpresa, lo único que el de cabello largo hizo fue ir a un riachuelo cercano a tomar agua y lavarse la cara pues estaba sudando. Aún así, Naruto siguió oculto, pensando que quizás haría algo más.

Deidara, en una de esas que sostenía agua con sus manos, pudo ver el reflejo de Naruto en ésta, y rió un poco.

–Eres pésimo como espía ¿sabías, hm?–

–¡¿C-cómo me descubriste?–

–Vistes de naranja, llamas mucho la atención, hm.–

–Ya me habían dicho eso antes, pero pensé que un buen Ninja debería poderse ocultar bien, independientemente del color que vista.– platicó Naruto saliendo de su improvisado escondite tras un árbol.

–Lástima que no seas tan buen Ninja, h´n.– se burló Deidara, irritando a Naruto.

–No empieces.–

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Querías verme mientras iba al baño o algo así, pervertido?–

–¡Estás loco! ¡Yo no le hago a esas cosas!–

–Pensaste que haría algo malo… vaya, en serio que eres torpe, claro que no intentaría algo estando ustedes tres ahí tan cerca, h´n.–

–Uno ya no sabe ni qué pensar… ya ves, hasta viajamos en el tiempo y eso.– dijo Naruto tímidamente rascándose la nuca.

–Sí, tienes razón… todo es posible…– aceptó Deidara con pesar, a Naruto esto le causó curiosidad.

–Tú tampoco debes estar contento con lo que pasó ¿verdad?–

–¿Sobre estar aquí?– cuestionó Deidara y Naruto asintió –Francamente no podría importarme menos, no es como si tuviera gente importante o amigos a los que haya dejado atrás… pero la persona a la que yo quería derrotar ya está muerta, y me decepciona no haber tenido esa pelea.–

–¿Tenías un rival? ¿Quién era?–

–Itachi Uchiha.–

–Pero era tu aliado.–

–No todos en akatsuki nos llevábamos bien… de hecho el grupo era bastante caótico, pero nos ponían en equipos funcionales. Yo no quería unirme, solo lo hice para poder pelear con Itachi de nuevo un día y derrotarlo. El maldito era condenadamente fuerte… me cuesta imaginar quién pudo haberlo matado, h´n.–

–Fue Sasuke.– le reveló Naruto con algo de tristeza, a pesar de que no conocía a Itachi y odiaba lo que le había hecho a Sasuke, sabía que nada bueno podía haber salido de la pelea entre los hermanos Uchiha, en especial si años después Sasuke llamaba "Itachi" a su propio hijo.

–¿Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha derrotó a Itachi?– repitió Deidara estupefacto y tuvo que sentarse –Ya veo… entonces… entonces si no hubiera usado esa técnica… pude haber tenido una oportunidad.–

–Quizás.– concedió Naruto, de repente sintiéndose mal por el antiguo miembro de Akatsuki.

–Aún así… no me arrepiento de lo que hice… peleé con todo lo que tenía… y voy a buscar mi revancha, h´n.– decidió Deidara dándose ánimos, Naruto sonrió.

–No será nada fácil, Sasuke es muy fuerte… o lo era la última vez que lo vi… ahora debe ser mucho más.–

–Estamos quince años atrasados en entrenamiento ¿y qué? Tenemos la ventaja de que nuestros oponentes son más viejos que nosotros, h´n.– bromeó Deidara y Naruto se rió.

–Sí, pero no vayas a usar esa explosión de nuevo, o cuando quieras volver a pelear con Sasuke, será un anciano.–

–En ese caso buscaré pelear con su hijo, h´n.– rió el mayor.

–¿Qué pretendes? ¿Acosar a los Uchiha de por vida?– se carcajeaba Naruto.

–Si es necesario, pero obtendré mi victoria contra un Uchiha.–

Ambos rieron un rato y al tranquilizarse, Naruto le preguntó.

–¿Cuál es tu obsesión con Sasuke e Itachi? ¿Te hicieron algo malo?–

–Se burlaron de mi arte, y eso es algo que no puedo perdonar, h´n.–

–¿Burlarse? No parecen del tipo que haría eso.–

–Lo subestimaron en combate y usaron sus sucios genjutsus contra mí. Desde entonces me entrené a mí mismo para combatirlos, pero al final sus trucos sucios me ganaron. Itachi fue formidable… no debería decir esto, pero era muy superior a cualquiera de nosotros. Lo que daría por poder enfrentarlo de nuevo y demostrarle lo magnífico que es mi arte.– platicó Deidara un tanto frustrado. Naruto lo meditó por unos segundos y luego habló.

–Bueno… si hubo una manera de venir al futuro, tal vez haya otra para volver al pasado… solo es cuestión de poner nuestro empeño en la investigación y trabajar juntos como Kazuki dijo.–

–Pero aún si encontráramos ese método, dudo que nuestras aldeas nos dejen volver… les conviene mucho nuestra fuerza en esta guerra, h´n.–

–Akatsuki nos está buscando, eso los pone en peligro. Tanto ellos como Iwa te tratan de traidor… les conviene más enviarte de vuelta. Y si volvemos, estarás en un lugar donde te consideran muerto, así que podrás hacer lo que quieras y yo podré regresar a la aldea.–

–Estás siendo ingenuo y egoísta con todo esto, h´n.–

–¡Por supuesto que no! ¡El que volvamos es la mejor opción para todos! ¡Y sería una segunda oportunidad para ambos!–

–Sí, claro.– dijo sarcásticamente Deidara –Pero igual la idea no es mala… te ayudaré… sólo por que me conviene un poco.–

–¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias, Deidara!– celebró Naruto, pero su nuevo aliado seguía pensativo, viendo las bocas de sus manos.

–Hay algo que debes saber y que podría ser importante… es sobre como hago las explosiones en primer lugar, h´n.–

–Poniendo chakra en la arcilla ¿no?–

–Sí, pero el sistema con el que lo hago es muy complejo, y no desarrollé esta técnica solo, hubo alguien más que me ayudó a hacerlo, y si lo encontramos quizás pueda decirnos por qué me regeneré tras la última explosión que hice.–

–¿En serio? ¿Quién es esa persona?–

–Su nombre es… Kariya.–


	10. Chapter 10

El Niño de la Profecía

Capítulo 10: La búsqueda inicia.

Después de dos semanas y media de ausencia, el grupo liderado por Kazuki Hyuuga finalmente volvió a Konoha. Estaban cansados y sucios por el viaje, pero aún así lo primero que hicieron fue ir a reportarse con el Hokage.

Asuma los recibió en la oficina de Kakashi y los hizo pasar una vez que el hombre estuvo desocupado.

–Muchachos, han vuelto más pronto de lo que pensé ¿qué tal estuvo su viaje? ¿averiguaron alguna cosa?– preguntó el líder de la aldea.

–Bueno, señor… Deidara nos habló sobre el hombre que le ayudó a desarrollar sus técnicas, Kariya de la aldea de la roca… fuimos a buscarlo en la última locación en que se le vio, pero el lugar estaba abandonado y destruido.– reportó Kazuki.

–¿Kariya?– cuestionó Kakashi mirando a Deidara.

–Era un científico de la aldea, pero se retiró de ella cuatro años antes de que yo muriera, fui a buscarlo por última vez después de que tú me cortaras ambos brazos, h´n.– respondió Deidara ligeramente disgustado al mencionar lo último, por lo que Kakashi se rascó la cabeza, algo incómodo ante las miradas curiosas de Kazuki e Ichiru.

–Jeje, Kakashi-sensei era genial en sus buenos tiempos.– sonrió Naruto recordando aquella pelea.

–Oye, aún estoy en mis buenos tiempos.– aclaró el Hokage. –¿Y qué fue de Kariya después que te ayudó con lo de tus brazos?– preguntó a Deidara, tratando de volver al tema principal.

–No lo sé, pensé que viviría ahí con su familia un tiempo, pero el lugar se veía que estaba destruido desde hace años, como si hubiera habido una pelea.–

–Pensamos que quizás el tsuchikage lo forzó a volver, o algún bandido entró a su casa, o en el peor de los casos un Ninja de otra idea buscando información.– añadió Ichiru.

–Y eso solo se lo podemos preguntar al tsuchikage.– dijo Naruto. –Por lo que necesitamos tu ayuda, Kakashi-sensei.–

–Comprendo, entonces debemos encontrar al tal Kariya y preguntarle lo que sabe… me haré cargo de eso. Deidara, necesito que te quedes y me cuentes más sobre ese hombre. Kazuki, quédate también. Ichiru y Naruto, vayan a descansar.– indicó el Hokage.

–Pero Kakashi-sensei, no estamos cansados.– alegó Naruto, quien quería quedarse a oír más.

–Es una orden, retírate.– repitió Kakashi sonriendo, cosa que irritó a Naruto pero lo hizo irse de malas.

–Ese Kakashi-sensei, se cree más que yo solo por que se hizo Hokage primero.– masculló el rubio mientras caminaba con Ichiru hacia el apartamento que compartían.

–Quería hablar a solas con Kazuki y Deidara ¿cuál es el gran problema?– dijo relajado el marionetista.

–Que yo quería escuchar lo que hablaban.– se quejó Naruto haciendo un puchero.

–Luego lo sabremos, no te preocupes. Ahora lo importante es descansar y…–

–¡Comer ramen!– propuso Naruto ganándose instantáneamente un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Ichiru.

–¡Ramen no! ¿Sabes qué? Tú vete a comer lo que quieras, yo iré a casa a dormir.–

–¿Eh? Pero tú sabes que a veces me pierdo en la aldea.– dijo Naruto mientras el otro se alejaba.

–¡Guíate por el olor de tu amado ramen!– le respondió el castaño desde la distancia. Naruto bufó y se dio media vuelta.

–Hmf, bueno, voy a tener que buscarlo yo mismo… aunque no es lo mismo comerlo solo sin…– se quejaba el rubio hasta que llegando a una esquina se topó frente a frente con Iruka y Konohamaru quien ya lo alcanzaba en estatura –¿I-iruka-sensei?–

–¿Naruto?–

A su vez, en la oficina de Kakashi, Asuma tocaba la puerta para introducir a Shigemi, quien acababa de llegar.

–Ah, Shigemi-san, justo a tiempo.– saludó el líder de la aldea al verla, Kazuki y Deidara la miraron sin mucho interés.

–Vine en cuanto supe que estos habían vuelto. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué novedades hay?– dijo ella fríamente.

–Hay poco que reportar, pero vamos a necesitar de tu cooperación para un asunto importante.– explicó Kakashi.

–Claro, lo que ocupe, señor.– accedió ella calmadamente.

–Necesitamos que envíes un halcón mensajero a tu aldea y preguntes por el paradero de un hombre llamado Kariya.–

–¿Kariya? No conozco a nadie llamado así, señor.–

–Por eso es necesario el mensaje ¿podrás ayudarnos?–

–Sí, pero antes de eso solicito que me expliquen bien las cosas, por favor.–

–Claro, toma asiento. Kazuki-kun, procede, por favor.–

–Sí, señor.– aceptó el Hyuuga y le contó a Shigemi lo que habían investigado.

En el nuevo Ichiraku Ramen, una imagen algo familiar pero un poco diferente era presenciada por Ayame, la hija del antiguo dueño del lugar. Iruka, Naruto y Konohamaru devoraban su comida, como en los viejos tiempos, pero ahora era Naruto el más joven de los tres y sus acompañantes no se la estaban poniendo fácil.

–Jaja, nunca llegué a pensar que Naruto-nii-san llegaría a ser más bajito que yo.– rió Konohamaru.

–Oye, si yo tuviera la edad que debiera tener, tú serías el enano.– se quejó Naruto riéndose.

–No, seguirías siendo un enano, con esa pésima dieta que has tenido siempre.– corrigió Iruka riéndose también.

–Y tú siempre serás el más viejo y aguafiestas.– bromeó Naruto.

–Y un solterón.– añadió Konohamaru, haciendo enojar a su maestro.

–¡¿A quién le están diciendo solterón? ¡Si yo he tenido muchas novias!–

–Tendrías una esposa si no te hubieras comportado como un idiota conmigo.– intervino Ayame poniendo incómodo al maestro.

–¡E-eso no es justo! ¡Tú fuiste la que no quiso casarse conmigo!–

–¡Por que no quisiste ayudarme con el negocio del ramen! Mi padre hubiera estado muy decepcionado si lo dejaba así.–

–Hey, hey, no venimos aquí a oír peleas de novios.– detuvo Konohamaru y los dos mayores se sonrojaron y voltearon a otras partes.

–Ha pasado mucho desde que me fui ¿verdad?– dijo Naruto melancólico, pero los otros dos trataron de animarlo.

–Tú no tienes la culpa, ya Hokage-sama nos dijo lo que pasó, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que te acostumbres.– consoló Iruka –Las cosas no han cambiado mucho por aquí.–

–Aunque los cambios han sido interesantes. Te pondremos al corriente de todo, y será como si jamás te hubieras ido.– apoyó Konohamaru y Naruto asintió.

–Gracias… aunque tomará un largo tiempo… son quince años los que me tengo que actualizar.–

–Y en todo ese tiempo, te hemos echado de menos.– dijo Iruka revolviéndole el cabello a Naruto. Él sonrió, se sentía como en los viejos tiempos, pero le entristecía en el fondo saber que no era así.

Luego de la reunión y de asegurarse que Deidara fuera al apartamento con Ichiru, Kazuki volvía a la mansión Hyuuga esperando algo de calma y tranquilidad lejos de los revoltosos rubios y las bromas del marionetista.

–Ya llegué.– anunció el joven quitándose los zapatos y la mochila en la entrada, Hinata salió de la sala para recibirlo con una sonrisa.

–Bienvenido a casa, Kazuki-kun. ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?–

–Fue cansado, pero no tan difícil como esperé. Solo me alegro de volver a casa, Hinata-sama.– respondió él haciendo una ligera reverencia a la líder del clan.

–Deja tus cosas en tu cuarto y aséate para que vengas a comer, pediré que te preparen algo.– indicó la mujer, Kazuki asintió y obedeció de inmediato.

Kazuki se dio un baño rápido y cambió su ropa por una camiseta blanca y pantalón gris para luego ir al comedor donde Hinata lo esperaba con la comida lista para ambos.

–Muchas gracias por la comida.– agradeció el chico y procedió a comer en silencio con su tía. No había mucha gente en la casa, así que no se escuchaba ruido y esto tranquilizaba a Kazuki luego de pasar tantos días en medio de discusiones y peleas entre sus compañeros de equipo. En cuanto terminó de comer, hizo sus platos a un lado e hizo una pequeña reverencia a su tía –Estuvo delicioso, le agradezco la comida.–

–Kazuki, sabes que no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo.– rió Hinata. –Somos familia.–

–Usted es la líder del clan y yo solo un miembro de la rama secundaria que ha corrido con suerte. Tengo que conocer mi lugar.–

–Pero Kazuki…– insistió Hinata pero Kazuki se puso de pie.

–Si no hay nada en que la pueda ayudar, pediré permiso para retirarme a mi habitación.–

–De hecho sí, hay algo que debemos hablar. Siéntate.– pidió la mujer, así que Kazuki obedeció. –Dime… ¿por qué me habías ocultado que Naruto Uzumaki ha regresado?– fue la pregunta que soltó sobre el joven, quien se paralizó al oírla.

–¿D-disculpe?–

–Naruto Uzumaki, con quien estuviste de misión estas semanas ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que volvió a la aldea y que ibas a trabajar con él?–

–E-es que Neji-sama me dijo que…– balbuceó Kazuki nervioso –

–¿Qué te dijo Neji?–

–D-dijo que no era bueno que usted se enterara… que esperáramos a saber si realmente es él o cómo llegó aquí… la situación es muy complicada.–

–¿Cuál es exactamente esa situación? Y espero que seas honesto conmigo, Kazuki.– exigió saber Hinata en un tono tranquilo pero severo. Kazuki respiró hondo y procedió a explicar todo con detalles.

La mañana siguiente, Kariko fue con Itachi e Inoue al apartamento de los muchachos para saber como estaban. Habían comprado algo de comida y un postre para compartir con ellos, ya que imaginaban que tras tan larga ausencia no tendrían nada comestible en la residencia.

Al llegar, Itachi corrió a tocar la puerta pero se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta y se asomó por ella.

–Está abierto, pero no hay nadie.– dijo a su niñera, quien preocupada se asomó con cuidado y entró a dejar la comida en la mesa de la cocina.

–Quédense aquí, veré si hay alguien adentro.– indicó Kariko y fue a la habitación principal, donde vio a los dos rubios e Ichiru profundamente dormidos repartidos entre el piso y las camas. Ella rió un poco y cerró la puerta con cuidado antes de ir de vuelta con los niños –Están dormidos, pero seguro tendrán hambre al despertar… ¿qué les parece si jugamos a algo silencioso?– propuso causando curiosidad en los niños.

–¿Qué cosa, Kariko nee-san?– preguntó Inoue y Kariko le hizo una seña para que bajara la voz.

–Ustedes entrenan para ninjas… así que vamos a jugar a que somos ninjas cocineros. Prepararemos el desayuno de estos flojos sin hacer ruido. Y así estarán muy sorprendidos cuando despierten.–

–¡Sí! ¡Juguemos! ¡Juguemos!– exclamaron ambos pequeños y Kariko los hizo callar de nuevo, por lo que se taparon las bocas, apenados.

Con mucho cuidado y la estufa algo baja, Kariko preparó huevos cocidos y arroz para los muchachos. Inoue e Itachi le ayudaron pasándole los ingredientes y lavando lo que ensuciaban. Al terminar, apagaron todo y se fueron sin dejar mayor rastro de que habían estado ahí.

Deidara, quien había sido el que más temprano se había ido a dormir, se despertó primero y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, pero en su camino alcanzó a ver por la ventana a Kariko y los niños que iban saliendo de ahí.

No le dio mucha importancia, suponiendo que habían ido a buscarlos pero como estaban dormidos no escucharon nada. Sin embargo se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando entró a la cocina y la vio limpia y con comida ya hecha.

–Hmm ¿qué pasa? Huelo a comida…– balbuceó un adormilado Naruto acercándose.

–Alguien vino a asaltar nuestra cocina.– dijo Deidara.

–¡¿Qué?– gritó Naruto acabando de despertarse para ponerse alerta, su compañero se rió.

–Y dejaron el desayuno hecho. Así que come antes de que se enfríe, h´n.– terminó de decir el artista y se sirvió su vaso de agua para regresar a la cama.

–¿Tú no vas a comer?–

–Nah, por lo que sé, eso podría hasta indigestarme, h´n.– habló Deidara haciendo a Naruto dudar sobre si debía probar la comida o no.

Entonces alguien tocó la puerta. Naruto abrió y se llevó la sorpresa de que eran Kazuki y Shigemi quienes estaban afuera.

–Buenos días, traemos noticias.– informó fríamente la muchacha –¿Dónde están los otros?–

–Uhm… los llamaré.– dijo Naruto algo confundido y se asomó adentro –¡Ichiru! ¡Deidara! ¡Shigemi y Kazuki están aquí!– gritó y pronto los otros dos salieron también.

–¿Qué pasó?– preguntó el adormilado Ichiru.

–Hemos recibido respuesta de Iwa sobre el tema de Kariya.– habló la muchacha, haciendo que los otros se terminaran de despertar al instante –El hombre fue asesinado en su hogar hace trece años.– reveló y Deidara sintió un vacío en el estómago –Sin embargo su esposa y su hijo escaparon. Sólo el cadáver de Kariya fue encontrado.–

–T-te equivocas, él no tenía un hijo.– corrigió Deidara –Tenía una niña pequeña… cuando lo vi por última vez tenía una bebé, lo recuerdo bien, h´n.–

–¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde pudieron haber huido?– preguntó Kazuki.

–Según lo que me dijeron en el informe, la mujer provenía de un pueblo llamado Heiwa. Debe haber regresado ahí para protegerse.– respondió Shigemi. Naruto y Deidara se entusiasmaron.

–¡Bien! ¡Entonces solo hay que ir a buscarlas ahí!– exclamó Naruto alegremente, pero Kazuki e Ichiru no compartían su entusiasmo.

–No creo que eso sea posible.– lamentó Ichiru.

–¿Por qué no? ¡Kakashi sensei seguro que nos dará permiso rápido!–

–Naruto, la cosa es… Heiwa fue atacada por ninjas de Akatsuki hace unos meses.– explicó el de Suna.

–Fue ahí donde encontramos a Kariko, entre los escombros del pueblo…– terminó de contar Kazuki.

Luego de hablarlo un poco, y que los muchachos terminaran de vestirse, el grupo fue a casa de Sakura a buscar a Kariko, pero ella no estaba ahí. Como Deidara había visto a la chica acompañada de la pequeña niña Yamanaka, optaron por ir a la florería de Ino a preguntar por ellas.

–¿Kariko? Ah sí, dejó a Itachi e Inoue con Sai ya que ellos tres querían ir a pintar al parque. Creo que Kariko se fue al bosque.– respondió la mujer rubia.

–¿Al bosque? ¿Para qué?– preguntó Naruto pensando que era peligroso que Kariko estuviera sola ahí.

–No lo sé, pero como no conoce el área no creo que se aleje mucho de la aldea, deberían ir a buscarla allá.–

–Gracias Ino, nos vemos después.– se despidió Naruto y salió corriendo, los demás lo siguieron.

–Tsk, que grosero es Naruto, se le olvida que ahora soy mayor que él.– masculló Ino irritada por que el pequeño rubio seguía sin usar honoríficos al hablarle.

Al llegar al bosque, no tardaron mucho en encontrar a Kariko pues, tal como Ino dijo, ella no se había alejado de la aldea. Lo curioso fue que la encontraron sentada en medio de un círculo de troncos sobre los cuales había latas viejas. Naruto se detuvo en seco antes de que ella lo viera, y los demás hicieron igual.

Kariko practicaba levantar campos de energía alrededor de los troncos en distintas combinaciones, pero mantener la concentración se le hacía difícil y sus barreras se rompían muy rápido.

–¡Argh! ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo!– la escucharon gritar mientras se sostenía su adolorida cabeza.

Kazuki le hizo una seña a los otros para que se quedaran en su lugar y él mismo se acercó a Kariko, lenta y casualmente.

–Hey, Kariko.– saludó y ella al verlo se puso nerviosa.

–¡K-kazuki-kun! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?– balbuceó ella.

–Vine a hablar contigo de algo.– dijo calmadamente, pero ella se alteró y casi de inmediato se puso de rodillas en el piso.

–¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Fui yo quien le dijo a Hinata-sama lo de Naruto! ¡Lo admito! ¡Pero estábamos en el mercado! ¡Se iba a enterar tarde o temprano! ¡Pero al menos pude ayudarla cuando se desmayó!–

–¡¿Hinata-sama se desmayó?... ¡Momento! ¡¿Fuiste tú quien le dijo?– se alteró también el Hyuuga.

–¿No lo sabías?– preguntó quedito la muchacha asomando un poco la cabeza.

–Me lo acabas de decir.–

–¡Waah! ¡Lo siento mucho, perdóname, Kazuki-kun!– pidió ella inclinando la cabeza de nuevo, Kazuki se agachó a su altura y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

–Ya, tranquila. Supongo que con esto estamos a mano por lo que te dije antes.–

–¿En serio? ¿Entonces me perdonas?– sollozó ella.

–Claro.– sonrió el muchacho.

–¡Muchas gracias Kazuki-kun!– celebró ella abrazándolo, cosa que hizo poner completamente rojo al muchacho, quien casi se desmaya de la pena.

–¡Aguanta ahí, Kazuki! ¡No vayas a salirnos igual que tu tía!– intervino Ichiru corriendo hacia ellos, lo cual sorprendió a Kariko.

–¿Ichiru? ¿Qué haces aquí?– cuestionó ella soltando a Kazuki, quien luego luchó internamente consigo mismo para contener su ritmo cardiaco.

–Ehm… en realidad no soy solo yo.– puntualizó mientas los otros se les unían también. –Tenemos algo que preguntarte.–

–Seguro, díganme.– aceptó Kariko inocentemente.

–Cuando vivías en Heiwa… ¿conociste a una mujer llamada Kumiko?– preguntó Deidara directamente, Kariko abrió mucho los ojos pero casi de inmediato desvió la vista al suelo.

–No, no la conocía.–

–Estás mintiendo.– acusó Shigemi sin más.

–¡Te digo que no la conocía! ¡No me acuses de estar mintiendo!– regañó Kariko fuertemente, sorprendiendo a todos. Cuando la castaña se dio cuenta se apenó y se puso de pie para alejarse del grupo –Oí de alguien llamada así, pero no la conocía. ¿A qué viene todo esto?– preguntó dándoles la espalda y agarrando una de las latas en los troncos.

–Era la esposa de un hombre llamado Kariya, quien debía saber algo sobre el viaje en el tiempo.– reveló Naruto y nadie pudo ver como los ojos de Kariko se abrieron como platos al oír ese nombre.

–¿K-kariya, dices? Esa persona no era de la aldea… era un amigo de la sacerdotiza del templo, solo lo vi un par de veces pero no lo recuerdo muy bien.–

–¿Sabes de alguien más que lo halla conocido? Cualquier pista es buena.– insistió Kazuki pero Kariko negó con la cabeza.

–Lo siento, yo casi no conocía gente del pueblo, vivía prácticamente encerrada en el templo.– respondió apenada la muchacha.

Deidara soltó un gruñido y apretó los puños para luego caminar hacia Kariko y voltearla bruscamente para que lo mirara.

–¡No intentes zafarte de tu responsabilidad!– le gritó para indignación de los otros, incluso de Shigemi –¡Tú sabes más de lo que nos estás diciendo! ¡Deja de ocultárnoslo, no tiene caso!–

–¡Yo no estoy ocultando nada!–

–¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Lo sé bien!–

–¡Claro que no! ¡Y no tienes manera de demostrarlo!–

–¡Deidara, ya basta! Si ella no quiere decirnos nada, no la podemos obligar.– defendió Naruto apartándolo.

–Oh, claro que sí podemos obligarla, h´n.– amenazó mirando severamente a la muchacha.

–¡Tú no vas a obligarla a hacer nada! Deja de molestarla o ya sabes lo que puedo hacer.– reprendió Kazuki mirándolo con coraje. Deidara chasqueó la lengua y desvió la vista.

–Kariko-chan… en serio, si sabes algo deberías de decirnos.– pidió Naruto gentilmente y la chica negó con la cabeza, sumamente apenada.

–No sé nada que pueda ayudarlos.–

–Pero sabes algo.– señaló Shigemi –Y sólo por eso podríamos llevarte con Ibiki-san a que te interrogue.–

–¡¿Cómo se te ocurre eso? ¡Ibiki-san interroga ninjas! ¡Kariko es una civil!– alegó Kazuki.

–Pero no es originaria de la aldea. Por lo que saben, hasta podría ser espía de Akatsuki.– acusó la Ninja de Iwa.

–Eso es ridículo, acabas de verla, no puede ni controlar su propio chakra, h´n.– se burló Deidara haciendo que Kariko se pusiera roja de la pena por que la vieron practicar.

–¿Estaban… espiándome?– preguntó la castaña en un hilo de voz.

–¡No! S-solo que alcanzamos a ver algo de tu entrenamiento, eso es todo.– excusó Naruto.

–Aunque claro, fue una pérdida de tiempo, h´n.– insultó Deidara.

–¡Claro que no! ¡He estado mejorando! ¡Y seguiré practicando hasta que lo perfeccione! ¡Algún día voy a unirme a la fuerza de defensa de Konoha y ayudarlos a hacer barreras!– alegó Kariko.

–Necesitas ser Ninja para eso ¿sabes?– inquirió sarcásticamente el de Iwa.

–¡También voy a hacerlo!

–Sí, claro.–

–¡Es en serio! ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de lograrlo!–

–¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tal si apoyas tus palabras con acciones, hm?– desafió el rubio sacando un pequeño puño de arcilla del bolsillo de su pantalón.

–¡Deidara! ¡Kariko no puede, ella…!– intentó intervenir Kazuki, pero Kariko le hizo una seña para que se detuviera y se puso enfrente del artista, mirándolo seriamente.

–¿Hablas en serio? ¿En verdad te rebajarías tanto?– cuestionó ella, desconcertando a todos por su elección de palabras –Yo no estoy ni cerca de tu nivel, lo admito, pero entonces ¿por qué querrías combatir con alguien como yo? Sabes que no sería un desafío.–

–Hace tiempo que quiero desquitarme contigo por meterme en todo este embrollo, y ésta es una buena oportunidad, h´n.–

–¿Pelearás con una chica por un motivo tan simple?– se rió ella –Está bien, acepto el duelo pero con una condición. Como sé que no seré capaz de ganarte, al menos pongamos una regla… si consigues darme un solo golpe en los primero cinco minutos, te diré lo que quieres saber. Pero si yo consigo golpearte, tú no me preguntarás nada más y dejarás de molestarme.–

–Trato hecho, h´n.– aceptó Deidara y le ofreció la mano, ella la tomó para estrecharla, pero la lengua de ésta la lamió, haciéndola chillar del asco y retroceder un poco. –Vete preparando, h´n.– sonrió él y se alejó unos metros para prepararse.

Ichiru guió a Naruto y Kazuki para que les dieran espacio, y Shigemi se apartó por sí misma, interesada en saber lo que pasaría.

Kariko se preparó y creó una barrera de chakra alrededor de sí misma, Deidara preparó un pequeño pájaro de arcilla y lo hizo volar.

–Esto será todo lo que necesite para ganarte, h´n.–

–Ya lo veremos.– desafió la muchacha.

Deidara corrió hacia ella, con su ave volando a un lado. El rubio formuló unos sellos y Kariko amplió el área de la barrera para golpearlo con ésta, sin embargo el rubio saltó por encima de ésta, usando un tronco de un árbol para tomar impulso. Kariko se giró para verlo y poder golpearlo con su campo de energía, pero el ave de arcilla explotó detrás de ella, distrayéndola lo suficiente para que Deidara terminara su secuencia de sellos y una pila de roca se levantara bajo los pies de Kariko, lanzándola por lo alto para caer sobre unos arbustos.

Kazuki se apresuró a ayudarla y Deidara caminó hacia ellos tranquilamente, dándole un golpecito en la frente a Kariko mientras ésta intentaba levantarse.

–Gané, h´n.–


	11. Chapter 11

El Niño de la Profecía

Capítulo 11: Prejuicios

El grupo de investigación dirigido por Kazuki salió nuevamente, ésta vez acompañados por otra persona: Kariko.

A pesar de que ella no era Ninja ni tenía habilidades como guerrera, la llevaban con ellos como consultante y guía en cuanto al asunto de Kariya y su relación con una mujer de la aldea Heiwa.

Luego de perder su apuesta con Deidara, Kariko confesó que Kariya había sido muy conocido en su aldea por sus constantes visitas a la tal Kumiko, quien se convertiría en su esposa. Al contarle esto a Kakashi, decidió enviar al grupo a buscar sobrevivientes de Heiwa que pudieran darles señas del hombre. Y dado que los sobrevivientes estaban dispersos y era posible que no quisieran cooperar, tenían que llevar a Kariko para identificarlos y persuadirlos de que era seguro dar información.

Pero aunque Naruto e Ichiru iban con la mejor disposición, lo mismo no se podía decir de los otros tres. Kariko no quería ir, y Kazuki y Deidara, cada uno por distintas razones, no querían que ella fuera.

Llevaban algunas horas caminando entre los intentos de conversación de Naruto e Ichiru, cuando Kariko se detuvo de repente.

–C-chicos… y-ya me cansé ¿no podríamos descansar un poco?–

–Pero si acabamos de salir.– se sorprendió Naruto.

–Ya pasaron muchas horas… y yo no tengo la misma condición que ustedes. Por favor, descansemos.–

–Claro que no la tienes, hmm.– dijo Deidara girando los ojos.

–Aquí seríamos blanco fácil. Falta poco para llegar a un pueblo ¿no puedes aguantar hasta entonces?– pidió Kazuki.

–Es que me duele todo.– siguió quejándose la muchacha.

–Si quieres yo te puedo llevar.– ofreció Naruto poniéndose la mochila al frente y ofreciéndole su espalda a Kariko. Ella iba a aceptar la oferta cuando Kazuki intervino.

–¡E-eso de ningún modo!– exclamó para sorpresa de todos, lo cual hizo sonrojar al Hyuuga –S-sería muy peligroso si nos atacan y Naruto no tiene las manos libres.–

–Aah, entonces la quieres llevar tú.– se burló Ichiru.

–¡Claro que no!– dijo apenado Kazuki y al darse cuenta de su tono se giró a Kariko –D-digo, no es que peses o me molestes, es solo que…–

–Ya, ya… lo que no quieres es que carguemos con un estorbo así ¿no?– habló Deidara interrumpiéndolo y se sentó sobre una roca –Entonces descansemos, ya qué. Por la hora igual vamos a tener que dormir en el pueblo.–

–Gracias, Deidara.– sonrió la chica.

–Hmph, a ver si así dejas de molestar tanto, estorbo.– despreció el muchacho. Kariko normalmente hubiera alegado más al respecto pero estaba tan cansada que simplemente se sentó y gruñó para sus adentros.

Luego de un corto descanso, Ichiru convenció a Kazuki que dejara a Naruto cargar a Kariko para avanzar más rápido. Cuando llegaron a la aldea, el Hyuuga optó por rentar un par de habitaciones en un pequeño hotel.

–¿En serio no quieres ir?– preguntó Naruto preocupado a Kariko cuando, después de que el grupo tomara un descanso, ella dijo que no deseaba acompañarlos a preguntar por los alrededores.

–No, yo estoy muy cansada.– se quejó nuevamente la muchacha hundiendo la cabeza en una almohada.

–Como quieras. Nosotros iremos a preguntar por sobrevivientes de tu aldea. Si averiguamos algo, vendremos a buscarte.– advirtió Kazuki y Kariko asintió con la cabeza.

Los muchachos salieron de la habitación pero el único tranquilo era Ichiru pues Deidara estaba malhumorado y Kazuki y Naruto preocupados.

–Ella no estaba así cuando recién viajamos a Konoha ¿qué crees que le pase?– preguntó el de ropa naranja al Ninja médico.

–Quizás sean cosas de mujeres.– asumió el muchacho Hyuuga.

–O tal vez simplemente no quiere estar aquí, h´n.– intervino Deidara.

–Nah, son cosas de mujeres. Sé lo que digo.– aseguró Ichiru riéndose.

Los hombres del grupo se dividieron en grupos de dos para investigar sobre los sobrevivientes del pueblo destruido. Naruto fue con Kazuki y Deidara fue con Ichiru.

Pasadas un par de horas, la dueña de una tienda le dijo a Ichiru de una conocida que tenía familiares en dicho pueblo, así que fueron a un negocio de apuestas donde dicha mujer trabajaba de recepcionista.

–Ah sí, mis tíos vivían ahí.– respondió la señora, inmune a la peste a tabaco y alcohol que llegaba de los pasillos detrás de ella –Me escribieron hace unos días, pudieron salir del pueblo y llegar al puerto Higuchi.–

–¿Y sabe en qué parte del pueblo viven? También nos ayudaría mucho si nos diera sus nombres.–

–Estás pidiéndome mucho, niño, y no me ofreces nada a cambio.– sonrió la mujer con cierto cinismo y se inclinó al frente dejando notar más sus atributos. Ichiru soltó una carcajada e imitó el tono de voz de la señora.

–¿Con qué podría interesar un joven como yo a una belleza como usted?–

–Jajaja, tú no, pequeño, pero tal vez tu amiguito rubio pueda hacer algo por mí.–

Ichiru miró a Deidara quien retrocedió un paso con una cara de asco, mezcla de la peste del lugar y de la idea de "hacerle un favor" a la mujer.

–Con mucho gusto, señora. Mi amigo hará cualquier cosa por usted.– aceptó Ichiru sonriendo y su "amigo" reaccionó a darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

–¡¿A cuál amigo te refieres, hm?!–

–Hey, no era para tanto. Cielos, estás más sensible que Kariko estos días.– se quejó el castaño sobándose el golpe, la recepcionista no pudo evitar carcajearse.

–Muy bien, muy bien. Les diré lo que quieren saber, solo por que unos chicos tan simpáticos no podrían hacerle daño a mis tíos, jajaja.– aceptó de buena manera.

Tras anotar todo lo que ocupaban saber, el par salió del local, felices de respirar aire fresco y captar otros olores. Como ya estaba atardeciendo, varios puestos de comida empezaron a abrir y a Ichiru le llamó la atención ver una carreta de la cual ya salía el humo de la comida terminada.

–Eso huele a… ¡takoyaki!– sonrió el Ninja de la arena y corrió a la carreta, donde un hombre panzón preparaba las famosas bolitas de pulpo, Deidara lo siguió con cierta resignación, al menos no era ramen. –¡Se ve delicioso! ¿Cuánto cuesta el paquete?–

–Cuatrocientos ryou el paquete… pero en vista de que su novia lo acompaña, se lo dejo a trescientos.– respondió el cocinero e Ichiru tuvo que sostenerle las manos a Deidara para que no hiciera volar la carreta con su arcilla.

–Entonces déme cinco paquetes, pero rápido que la pobre se muere de hambre jaja.–

Luego de recibir su pedido, Ichiru abrió uno de los paquetes para comérselo mientras caminaban de vuelta al hotel.

–Tómatelo por el lado bueno, tanto hombres como mujeres te desean.– bromeó el castaño a costa del malhumorado rubio.

–Eres un desgraciado. Tienes suerte de que te necesitemos con vida, o si no…–

–Ya, ya… disfruta la vida, hombre. Come un takoyaki, están deliciosos.–

–Mejor después, el olor de ese casino me dejó asqueado, hm.–

–Ush, me harás sentir mal de no comerme los míos con Kazuki y los otros.–

Llegando al hotel fueron a la habitación donde dormirían los cuatro varones y ahí encontraron a Naruto y Kazuki muy serios, Ichiru pasó de largo y fue directo al baño.

–Hey ¿qué pasó? ¿Averiguaron algo?– preguntó Deidara al notar la tensión entre los otros.

–No, nada ¿y ustedes?– respondió Kazuki.

–Supimos de una familia que logró escapar, ellos podrían saber algo pero tendríamos que ir a Higuchi, hm.–

–¡Que bien! ¿Vamos a ir allá entonces?– celebró Naruto.

–Habría que preguntarle a Kariko que opina.– dijo Kazuki –Iré por ella.–

El Hyuuga salió al pasillo y en eso se escuchó a Ichiru hacer un ruido desagradable desde el baño.

–Ichiru ¿estás bien?– preguntó Naruto tocando la puerta pero Ichiru no respondió y siguió haciendo esos ruidos –¿Ichiru?–

Se escuchó el agua del retrete correr y luego un golpe seco en el suelo.

–¡¿Ichiru?!– gritó Naruto y embistió la puerta para abrirla, descubriendo así que el castaño se acababa de desmayar –¡Ichiru! ¡Ichiru responde!– llamó el Uzumaki sosteniendo a su amigo y moviéndolo para despertarlo –¡Ichiru!–

–¡Kariko no está!– avisó Kazuki llegando y se pasmó al ver a Ichiru en el suelo –¡¿Y a éste qué le pasó?!–

–¡No lo sé! ¡Tú eres el médico!– le dijo Naruto y Kazuki lo ayudó a llevar a Ichiru a una cama. Luego el Hyuuga activó su byakugan para inspeccionar mejor a su compañero.

–Veneno… está distribuyéndose muy rápido por su cuerpo.–

–El takoyaki… y el imbécil se comió tres porciones.– gruñó Deidara por lo bajo.

–¿Era una trampa?– asumió Naruto –¡Entonces Kariko-chan…!–

–Van a tener que ir a buscarla. Yo no puedo dejar a Ichiru así.– indicó Kazuki preocupado –Por favor, podría estar en peligro.–

–¡Iremos de inmediato! ¡Tú cuida bien de Ichiru! Vamos, Deidara.– ordenó Naruto y salió corriendo con el otro rubio del grupo.

Kariko estaba atada de manos y pies a una gran roca en el interior de una cueva, viendo como Yagimaru reparaba el planeador de su mochila. El hombre no se la había llevado sin que ella diera lucha y por ende ahora tenía que dar mantenimiento de emergencia a sus herramientas.

–¿Preocupada?– rió el Ninja al notar la manera fija en que ella lo miraba. –Oh, claro que lo estás. Después de todo tus amiguitos no tienen un médico que los cure del veneno que ellos solitos se tragarán. Pronto serás la única de tu equipo que quede con vida.–

–¿A todos los mataras? ¿Tus jefes no te ordenaron dejar a ninguno vivo?– preguntó ella ignorando la errónea asunción que él tenía sobre que ella fuese el médico del equipo.

–Me advirtieron del niño de naranja, pero para eso te conservaré a ti un rato más. Tú lo curaras ya que los otros estén muertos. El chiquillo tardará más en caer.–

–¿Y el otro miembro de Akatsuki?–

–Ja ¿te refieres a Deidara? Es un traidor inservible. Con su muerte me promoverán, estoy seguro de ello.–

–Eres tan cruel.– sollozó Kariko fingiendo estar deprimida por ello y bajando la cabeza, Yagimaru se rió.

–Gracias, esa es mi especialidad.–

La chica pretendió estar llorando por un minuto más antes de guardar silencio, para que Yagimaru asumiera que se había cansado y quedado dormida. Por suerte su cabello largo caía sobre su cara ocultándola bien y sus manos estaban atadas donde el enemigo no podía verlas, de ese modo Kariko pudo hacer varias veces el intento de una pequeña y concentrada barrera de energía alrededor de sus muñecas que al ir creciendo iba forzando las cuerdas a romperse. El proceso fue lento y llevaba haciéndolo desde que la habían atado, pero si funcionaba podría escapar de ahí.

–D-disculpe… señor shinobi.– llamó débilmente ella cuando sus preparaciones estuvieron listas.

–Yagimaru, mi nombre es Yagimaru, niña torpe.–

–Señor Yagimaru… necesito ir al baño.–

–¡Ja! Que truco más tonto y viejo. Si quieres hacer entonces hazlo en tu lugar.–

–Es que señor… es… um… una circunstancia especial. Si pudiera al menos facilitarme una toalla o algo así.–

–¿Una circunstan…? Oh… ah em…– entendió el hombre y se apenó un poco –Sí, supongo que no quiero ver eso, te prestaré algo.– aceptó y sacó un trapo viejo de su mochila –Espero que sirva. Voy a tener que ponértelo yo pero que conste que no soy un pervertido, solo me da asco lo que me dijiste.– se excusó agachándose cerca de las piernas de la chica, momento que ella aprovechó para darle un rodillazo en la mandíbula y expandir un campo de energía que lo mandó volando de espaldas unos metros atrás.

–Ay gracias, que considerado.– rió Kariko al ver a su captor lastimado por su intento de "buena acción" y luego corrió a la entrada de la cueva pero fue detenida por un kunai que se encajó en su hombro.

–¡No tan rápido niña!– gritó Yagimaru levantándose –¡Tú aún tienes una sentencia que cumplir aquí!–

–¡Ni hablar!– refutó ella tratando de salir sólo para darse cuenta que la entrada estaba bloqueada por una roca. –Maldición.– chasqueó la lengua y creó una barrera alrededor de sí cuando notó que su enemigo la volvía a atacar con sus armas. En ese momento le hubiera venido bien que alguno de los chicos estuviese ahí, ella no tenía poder ofensivo alguno, solo defensa. Lamentó en especial la ausencia de Deidara pues él fácilmente hubiese podido salir de ahí con una de sus bombas.

–¿Crees que tus miserable defensa te va a ayudar? ¡Te convendría más quedarte sentada aquí como niña buena!– bramó Yagimaru tratando de romper la barrera con notas explosivas atadas a sus kunais. Kariko procedió a regresar a la parte amplia de la cueva para que no le cayeran más rocas encima.

–¡Soy buena pero no tonta! Debo escapar para que mis amigos no se preocupen por mí… no puedo quedarme aquí como una dama en peligro.–

–Jajaja, pero eres una dama en peligro. No puedes escapar de aquí por tu cuenta ni podrás derrotarme. Te quedarás sin chakra en poco tiempo.–

–¿Apostamos?– dijo Kariko sonriendo con sorna y desactivó su barrera. Yagimaru aprovechó para lanzarse en vuelo hacia ella pero la muchacha reactivó su defensa haciéndolo golpearse en la cabeza y rebotar hacia atrás.

En cuanto se recuperó del golpe, el hombre miró a la jovencita y notó la barrera desactivada otra vez, dándose cuenta de que era lo que ella planeaba. Kariko iba a ahorrar su chakra al activar su barrera solo en el preciso momento que Yagimaru fuera a atacar. Eso significaba que si el Ninja quería hacerle daño, tendría que ser más rápido que ella.

A su vez, Kazuki terminaba de extraer el veneno del cuerpo e Ichiru usando una técnica de curación con agua que su maestra, Sakura, le había enseñado tiempo atrás. Teniendo ya gran parte del veneno fuera sólo tenía que analizarlo para hacer un antidoto que le sacara el resto a Ichiru.

Ajeno a ellos era que estaban siendo observados desde el tejado de enfrente por Zetsu, quien desapareció al haber recavado la información que necesitaba.

Naruto y Deidara iban por el bosque de árbol en árbol buscando alguna señal de pelea o un rastro que los llevara hacia Kariko, pero ya llevaban un largo rato haciendo eso y comenzaba a fastidiarlos.

–Maldición, a este paso nunca la encontraremos. Necesitaríamos a Kazuki o un Ninja censor para encontrarla, h´n.– gruñó el mayor por lo que Naruto se detuvo de golpe –¿Y a ti qué te pasa?–

–¡Tengo una idea!– sonrió Naruto bajando del árbol y sentándose en el piso a meditar.

–¿Vas a ponerte a rezar ahora o qué? ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa h´n!–

–¡Silencio! Apenas aprendí esto… voy a entrar al modo sabio y podré sentir el chakra de Kariko-chan.– regañó Naruto volviendo a su meditación.

–¿Modo sabio?– se desconcertó Deidara pero le dio al muchacho el beneficio de la duda.

En la cueva, Kariko seguía enfrentándose al problema que eran Yagimaru y sus ataques. Aunque había bloqueado las técnicas más fuerte del sujeto, uno que otro kunai había logrado rasguñarla en los brazos y piernas.

Dado que la batalla dependía principalmente de energía, Kariko tenía una gran desventaja pues estaba cansada por el viaje y sus escudos consumían mucho chakra aún si los usaba por unos segundos. Pero algo que le dijo Kazuki en una ocasión resonaba fuertemente en su mente.

"Siempre y cuando seas más listo que tu enemigo, podrás ganar."

Y considerando que también se decía que "el que se enoja pierde", entonces la chica estaba ganando pues Yagimaru estaba desesperado y furioso lanzando kunais y shuriken al azar, sin cálculo alguno, e intentaba atacar cuerpo a cuerpo con resultados lamentables.

–¡Maldita niña! ¡Deja ya de resistirte! ¡Es inútil!–

–¡Jamás!– negó ella –¡Jamás voy a rendirme! ¡Kazuki me enseñó a no hacerlo!–

–¿Qué eres tú comparada con un verdadero Ninja? ¡Los Ninja médicos son solo médicos! Si no están en combate entonces no sirven de nada. ¡Es estúpido pensar que podrás hacer algo en estas circunstancias!–

–¡El estúpido eres tú por pensar que soy un Ninja médico!–

–¡¿Qué?!–

–Yo no soy una Ninja ¡Soy la aprendiz de la gran sacerdotiza Kumiko! ¡Y no voy a perder contra ti!– bramó orgullosa la chica y expandió su campo de energía para empujar a Yagimaru contra una pared de la cueva. Enseguida la chica tomó uno de los kunais que estaban cerca y lo lanzó contra su enemigo, dándole en un hombro. Luego tomó otro kunai y se dispuso a dar el golpe final cuando escuchó una explosión encima de ella y vio espantada como el techo la cueva se colapsaba.

Kariko se cubrió con un escudo de chakra pero el impacto de las rocas fue tal que tuvo que agacharse para usar su chakra en reforzar una barrera pequeña en vez de tener una barrera amplia pero frágil. Las rocas se rompieron al contacto y resbalaron alrededor de la chica. Yagimaru no tuvo la misma suerte y fue aplastado.

–¡Kariko-chan! ¡¿Estás ahí?!– preguntó una conocida voz desde el gran agujero. La aludida volteó sorprendida y vio a Naruto junto a Deidara en una de las aves de arcilla del artista.

–¡Naruto! ¡Deidara!– exclamó ella alegremente agitando sus manos.

El ave bajó hasta donde ella estaba y Naruto fue el primero en acercarse a la jovencita.

–Kariko-chan ¿estás bien? ¿Estás herida? ¿Dónde está el tipo que te secuestró?–

–Estoy bien, solo un poco herida y el tipo que me secuestró está bajo esas rocas.– respondió señalando el montículo bajo el cual Yagimaru fue enterrado, Deidara se encaminó ahí para confirmar si estaba muerto. –Por cierto ¿qué pensaban haciendo estallar la cueva? ¡Pudieron haberme matado!–

–Usaste tus campos de fuerza ¿no? Ibas a estar bien de cualquier modo, h´n.– bufó el causante de la explosión removiendo algunas rocas.

–¿Y si hubiera estado inconsciente o dormida? Eso fue muy irresponsable de tu parte.– gruñó ella.

–Pero estás bien, así que no pasa nada, h´n.– descartó Deidara y consiguió desenterrar un brazo de Yagimaru con el cual confirmó su muerte al tomarle el pulso –Este ya está acabado, pero por si acaso me voy a asegurar que no quede nada de él. Suban al ave, haré explotar el lugar.– advirtió creando algunas figuras que dejó esparcidas alrededor del cadáver y por las orillas de la cueva.

Naruto agarró a Kariko en brazos y subió al ave con ella, Deidara se les unió pronto y en cuanto se alejaron del lugar, él hizo estallar la cueva.

Zetsu, desde el bosque, vio con claridad todo lo ocurrido, y decidió que era hora de reportarse con su líder.

Cuando los rubios y Kariko volvieron al hotel, la chica lo primero que hizo fue correr a abrazar a Kazuki, quien sin dudarlo un segundo correspondió el abrazo.

–¡Kazuki! ¡Me alegro tanto de verte! ¡No tienes idea de lo asustada que estaba!– sollozó ella al finalmente hallarse a salvo con sus amigos –Ese tipo me dijo que los había envenenado ¡Tenía tanto miedo de perderlos!–

–Tranquila, estamos bien. Solo Ichiru comió el veneno, pero ya está estable.– consoló el Hyuuga estrechándola fuertemente y acariciando suavemente su cabello. –Me tenías preocupado. No te volveré a perder de vista. Nunca.– aseguró y ella asintió con la cabeza, hundiendo luego su rostro en el pecho del muchacho.

–Yagimaru ya no será un problema. No quedarán ni sus cenizas después de la explosión que provoqué.– sonrió Deidara orgulloso de sí mismo.

–Gracias.– dijo Kazuki viéndolos con sinceridad, cosa que sorprendió a ambos rubios –Muchas gracias, en verdad… a los dos… se los agradezco.–

–N-no fue nada.– balbuceó Naruto un poco apenado pues jamás esperó ver al muchacho Hyuuga tan humilde y agradecido con ninguno de ellos.

Kazuki les hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza y se llevó a Kariko a su habitación para recostarla y examinar sus heridas.

Naruto miró de reojo a Deidara y sonrió.

–Hicimos un buen trabajo.–

–Hm, no te acostumbres.– bufó desganado y fue a acostarse.


End file.
